Living on Love
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: "'I'm busting you out of here,' Brandon whispered, so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear. His words, along with his warm breath on her neck, caused goosebumps to rise on her skin." Leaving everything they know behind, Brandon and Callie start a new life together, just them against the world. Will they ever be able to look back? Takes place during/after 1X12. Brallie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1.

"Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high."

-William Goldman

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_, Callie thought, as she gazed longingly out the window of her room at Girl's United. The Fosters were supposed to be different. She couldn't believe she'd been abandoned once again. _Why did I let myself fall in love with them?_ she wondered, sadly. She thought back to her court hearing, and how her heart sped up when she thought for a fleeting moment that Stef and Lena were going to bring her home. It sounded like they were. But then they weren't, and something inside her broke.

But the most crushing blow of all was when Rita snatched away her chance to see Jude, knowing what it meant. Callie didn't mean to cause trouble on her first night at the group home, but once again, trouble found her. She just wished Rita had found a way to punish her without punishing Jude, too. He was innocent, and she knew he was probably looking forward to visiting that day. She wondered how Stef and Lena broke the news to him, and whether or not he cried. Knowing him, he didn't, but she bet he wanted to.

In too much pain to dwell on her thoughts, she let her eyes glaze over as she watched the families and friends of the other girls file into the house. But then, a flash of red, from across the street, caught her eye. She stared for a few seconds, watching him watch the house. She could hardly believe her eyes, but there stood Brandon. She blinked a few times, then, without hesitation, she tore through the house and out the front door, straight into his arms. In an instant, he was holding her, and she was clinging to him desperately as he rocked her back and forth. He was solid, and real, and his shirt smelled like the laundry soap Stef and Lena used at home. Tears filled her eyes as the familiar scent enveloped her. It stung, and yet, it gave her comfort.

Callie was aware that Rita and the other girls had gathered on the porch, but she didn't care or let go. She drew Brandon closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. They were in their own little world, where all that mattered was each other, and as long as they held on, they were untouchable.

"I'm busting you out of here," Brandon whispered, so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear. His words, along with his warm breath on her neck, caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"How?" she whispered back, trying not to move her lips.

"I'll come back at midnight," he told her. "Sneak out."

"I'll be there." She didn't dare kiss Brandon, though she wanted to, so she reluctantly parted from him, and turned back toward the house. "Bye," she sighed, waving.

"Bye, Callie," he replied sadly, as he headed back to his car.

Once he was gone, Callie dragged herself up the front steps, past the crowd they'd drawn. Her shoulders sagged, and her heart felt as heavy as lead as she went up the stairs and to her room. Thirty seconds with Brandon wasn't enough to fill the void their separation left. When Cole asked her what her addiction was, she said she didn't have one. She lied. She was addicted to Brandon, in the best way possible. She loved him. And if that was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

That evening, after dinner, Callie sneaked into the common room, prying the side window open, just a half an inch. Not raised enough for anyone to notice, but just enough to allow for a quick escape. It was dusk, and the warm Summer breeze that greeted her smelled like freedom, but she didn't dare linger for long. Instead, she went back to her room, and stuffed her belongings into a duffel bag. Then, she hid it under the bed before Cole came up.

A few minutes before light's out, Rita knocked on the bedroom door, and let herself in. She regarded Callie sternly. "So?" she asked. "Did you really think it was a good idea to run out and see your boyfriend earlier?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Callie tried to maintain a poker face as she lied through her teeth. She knew Rita would be angry with her for committing the unspeakable crime of crossing the street without permission, but somehow, she didn't care. She would be long gone before she could be punished anyway, so it didn't matter much what happened from that point.

"I just want to know what was going on in your head," Rita told her. "Because I thought I was very clear when I told you your privileges were revoked."

"Look," Callie sighed, her tough attitude weakening. "I didn't know he was coming. How could I?" Couldn't Rita see that a warm hug from someone who loved her was all she needed? Not punishment and lock-down. "I guess he was trying to surprise me," she told her. "I saw him out there, and I wanted to say hi."

"That looked like more than just a 'hi,' to me," Rita replied, raising an eyebrow.

"He's just a friend," Callie told her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again," said the older woman. "Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight." She rolled over so she faced the wall, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Finally, she heard Rita say goodnight to Cole, and leave the room.

After light's out, Callie lay in the darkness, waiting for midnight. She didn't dare close her eyes, and risk falling asleep, so she played word games to entertain herself. "C, my name is Callie, my husband's name is... Carl. We live in California, and we sell corn." she and Jude used to play that particular alphabet game on long car trips. Bill had taught it to them once, when he was driving them to a new foster home, but she hadn't thought about it in years. She was struggling to some up with a place that started with X, and when she couldn't, she abandoned the game altogether. It was almost midnight. It was now or never.

She crept out of bed, clutching her bag to her chest, thankful that she'd thought to go to bed with her clothes on. Sneaking out undetected would be difficult, since a staff member was posted downstairs. Slowly but surely, careful not to hit a creaky floorboard, she made it to the common room without anyone catching her, and managed to open the window the rest of the way. She craned her neck as she looked around for Brandon, and finally, she saw him hugging the edge of the house as he came toward her. She smiled and waved, and he waved back. Then, he took her bag, and helped her climb over the windowsill. Once her feet hit the ground, they ran without stopping, straight to Brandon's car, never looking back.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Moving on is simple. It's what we leave behind that is hard."  
-Unknown

Once they were on the highway, driving through the miles of darkness, Brandon turned his gaze from the road to glance at Callie. "Do you really want to leave?" he asked. "Because if you don't, I can take you back right now. All you have to do is ask."

"I want to stay with you," Callie replied, sure of herself. She couldn't stand another day in the group home, and since she arrived there, all she did was imagine a scenario just like this. Except, in her daydreams, she had long, flowing hair like Rapunzel, and Brandon climbed it to her room to rescue her. She had never been very interested fairy tales, even as a child. Magic was a foreign concept under the circumstances she grew up under. But Brandon brought out a romantic side in her that she never knew she had. The way he looked at her made her feel like Cinderella.

"I just want you to be sure," he told her, bringing her back to reality. "Because once we're gone, it might not be so easy to go back again."

For reasons Callie couldn't fully understand, Brandon's words made her sad. She looked straight ahead, opening her eyes wider so her tears would dry before they could fall. "I'm sure if you are. But... where are we going?"

Brandon smiled slightly at her question. "It's a surprise. You'll see."

"You know I don't like surprises," she sighed. "Please, just tell me."

"Okay," he nodded. "I will. Let's pull over and get some rest, and then I'll tell you." He found an exit, and followed it to a rest stop surrounded by tall trees. He parked under the long shadows they cast, then he put down the back seat of the car, where he and Callie lay down, using her duffel bag as a pillow. The small space made a cozy nest, and Brandon pulled her closer, hugging her to his chest. Instantly, their lips met with a soft kiss.

As Brandon leaned in for another kiss, Callie held him back. "So, where are we going?" she asked again.

Brandon chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. Her reaction was so _her_, and he'd always loved her no-nonsense attitude. "I got us an apartment," he confessed, grinning.

"No way!" Callie gasped. "Brandon, how?"

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I've got it covered. All that matters is that we'll be together."

Snaking her arms around his neck, Callie pulled him in deeper for another kiss. Then, she looked deep into his green eyes. "What made you decide to do this?"

Brandon's jaw tightened, and he was silent for a long moment, trying to choose the right words. "I- I didn't like how things were going at home."

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "What happened? I want to know the truth."

Brandon took a deep breath, gazing up at the car roof. "Ever since you left," he began. "I've been trying to make them understand how we feel about each other. But nobody gets it, you know? No one even wants to listen to me long enough to hear what I'm saying. They keep telling me I don't know how I feel, and that I'll get over you. But I _know_ I love you, and I'll _never_ get over you. Everyone acts like I'm some kind of pervert, like I'm Liam."

"Did someone call you Liam?" she asked, cringing at the mention of that name.

"Yes," Brandon admitted reluctantly.

"Who?" she asked again, firmly.

"Jude and Mariana," he confessed. "Jude can get away with it, I guess. He's just a kid. But it really hurt coming from Mariana. We grew up together! She _knows_ I'd never hurt you, or any other woman."

In the pit of her stomach, Callie was disturbed that their siblings would throw around references to Liam so casually. "I don't like that," she whispered. "Even Jude knows better." What Liam did to her ruined her life and caused her pain each and every day, and she found it incredibly disrespectful that it was being used as an insult by the people she was close to. Especially against Brandon, who she loved so much.

"Neither did I," Brandon told her, kissing her forehead.

Looking up at him, she caressed his face gently, running her finger over the mole on his cheek that she loved so much. "Don't let it get to you. You're nothing like Liam, and anyone who knows you should know that. I would trust you with my life." She pressed her cheek to his chest, snuggling closer. "Won't you miss your family, though?"

"Yeah," he breathed, quietly. "But it's worth it. I would do anything for you. Someday, they'll understand."

"I never thought your moms would abandon me," Callie told him. It was getting harder and harder not to cry. "I guess I deserve it, though, for taking off."

"They didn't abandon you," Brandon replied. "They thought they were doing the right thing. You know, tough love? I tried to explain what being in a group home would do to you, but everyone was still upset with me at the time. They really do care about you, though, Cal. They do."

"It doesn't feel like it," she sighed. "Listen... I appreciate what you're doing for me. But I don't want you to do this just to teach your family some kind of lesson. So, if that's the reason, you can take me back to the group home now."

"It's not the reason," Brandon promised. "Not entirely. I just... wanted... to give us a fighting chance. To be together, I mean. And that can't ever happen at home. I _love_ you, Cal. And I don't want to live my life seeing you every day and knowing we can never kiss or touch. It would hurt too much."

Listening to his words, she blushed in the dark, imagining him touching her in ways that both frightened and thrilled her. On their own, there would be no one to stop them from exploring their feelings for each other, and that was scary and exciting all at once.

"What kind of life would that be?" Brandon asked, and Callie didn't answer, because there was no answer.

** To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, everyone!**

Chapter 3.

"Any home can be a castle when the king and queen are in love."  
-Unknown

Callie woke up warm and content, if not a little cramped, in Brandon's arms. From the car window, she could see the sky, streaked with peach and orange. It looked like a watercolor behind the rising sun, and she watched it until Brandon stirred, yawning. They ate donuts and weak coffee from the vending machines at the rest stop, and then they continued their trip, driving for what seemed like hours, only stopping at a grocery store to use the restrooms and buy a few provisions. Callie knew Brandon was probably still tired, and she wished she could take up some of the slack for him, but unfortunately, she couldn't. She didn't have a drivers license, and she had no idea where they were actually going. "So, where did you find an apartment?" she asked, curiously.

"I found it online," Brandon told her. "I don't know what to expect, though, so... just be ready for anything." He turned a corner, and happily announced; "We're almost there!"

Callie surveyed their unfamiliar surroundings, curiously. "Are we still in California?" she asked. Wherever they were, they were most certainly not in Anchor Beach anymore.

"Yeah," Brandon laughed. "We are." He made another turn, then drove a few more blocks. "Look," he said, pointing to a street sign. "This is our new street."

Callie pressed her nose to the window, then gasped, grabbing Brandon's hand. "Oh my gosh! No way!"

"What?" he asked, confused. "What is it?"

She turned to him and smiled. It was the name of the street that caught her attention and made her heart skip a beat. Lismore Street. It had to be a sign... she didn't believe in coincidences. She explained the significance to Brandon, telling him about how she pulled a made up street name right out of the blue while filling out a job application at that cafe in the desert. She had no idea a street by that name actually existed, but there it was. In her heart, she knew that the real Lismore Street was the right place to start their new life.

About a quarter of a mile down the street, Brandon turned into the driveway of a large, boxy house, and parked. They sat in the car, silently, for a few moment. Just when Callie started to wonder what they were waiting for, Brandon finally turned to her. "Well, we should go in." He took her bag from the backseat, then led her to the trunk. "Got a few things in here we should grab."

"Okay," Callie shrugged. She watched him unlock the trunk, and she squealed with delight, because her guitar was inside. She threw her arms around Brandon, her eyes filling with tears, and he hugged her tight, lifting her feet off the ground. "Thank you," she breathed, once he set her down. She touched the neck of the slightly worn instrument lovingly. When she made the decision to run away, she left her guitar behind by necessity, not choice. She'd missed it, and seeing the precious gift from Brandon was like being reunited with an old friend. Knowing that he had thought to bring it, with her in mind, her heart filled with love for him all over again.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Brandon told her, pleased that she was so happy. He tilted her chin up, cupping it with his hand, and kissed her.

As they removed the rest of their belongings from the trunk, Callie saw that Brandon had also packed bedding, his keyboard, and the dress she'd worn to Stef and Lena's wedding. "Why did you bring this?" she asked, fingering the dove gray fabric of the formal gown.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought, you never know if you'll need it someday. Come on. Let's go inside."

Callie followed him to a side door, dropping the issue of the dress. She waited patiently as he took a key from his pocket, unlocking it, and letting her in. She found herself in a large room, painted the color of soft moss. It held a stove, sink, and refrigerator on one side, and a couch rested against another wall. wandering around a little more, she discovered there was also a bathroom, hardly bigger than the closet she'd shared with Mariana. A shower stall, toilet, and sink were crowded inside.

"It's a studio apartment," Brandon explained. "I know it's not much, but do you like it?"

Callie nodded, taking everything in. It was a shabby, cramped space, but it was practical and it was theirs, so she liked it. "It's perfect," she told him. "It has... possibilities." With some curtains, and something pretty hung on the walls, she envisioned the apartment as a homey, cozy space, perfect for two.

Brandon took her hand, and showed her the couch, which was incredibly ugly. "This is supposed to be a sofa bed," he told her. He messed around with it for a few minutes, and finally, the lumpy-looking bed folded out. He threw a comforter over it, and arranged their pillows. Then, because they were both exhausted, they kicked their shoes off and crashed on the bed.

For a while, Brandon and Callie just lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Brandon played with her hair, combing his fingers through it, while she studied a heart-shaped water stain, brown against the white tile. In the silence, something, a crucial detail, played on her mind. She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow to face him. "How will we stay here?" she asked quietly. "I don't have any money."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Go for someone who is not only proud to have you, but will also take every risk just to be with you."  
-Unknown

Brandon closed his eyes momentarily, before answering. He knew Callie would be upset by what she would hear. "The first month's rent is taken care of," he told her. "I had some money saved, and I've been... holding back the money my dad gives me for piano."

"What?" Callie cried, pressing her hands to his chest. "I didn't want you to do that!" Her face crumpled, and she burst into tears. "Brandon, those lessons mean the world to you!"

"Hey, now, don't cry about it," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, and cradling her head. "You mean the world to me. I love you, and I would give up anything I have so we can be together. Trust me... it's worth it." He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Okay?" He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

Callie nodded, sniffling. "I love you too, Brandon." She hugged him closer, kissing him once more. "I'll never forget that you did this for me. But where do we go from here?" she asked. "What's our plan?"

"Well," Brandon began, laying back, and resting his head on his bent arm. "I've thought a lot about this. If we're very careful, we can live on the rest of the money I brought for this month. But we'll have to get jobs right away. This apartment is three-hundred and fifty dollars a month, and if we're both working, we can split it."

"Three-hundred and fifty!" Callie breathed. She'd never had that much money in her life, let alone seen it all at once. It might as well have been a million, to her.

"It's really not that much," Brandon explained. "Considering this place is furnished. Each of us will only have to pay one-hundred and seventy-five, and I think that's doable. Things might be lean for a while, though."

"I know how to be poor," she told him. "I learned from my mom. We'll be okay." What she said was true. Living in poverty as a young child, she watched her mother's thrifty ways. How to save, and scrimp, and somehow get by. And she was now thankful that her mom passed that knowledge onto her.

"That's good," he replied. "And we won't be poor forever. We're just starting out. As for the rest of our lives..." he continued. "You turn seventeen in a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "July 27th."

"And I turn seventeen in September," he continued. "We'll live off the grid for a while, work hard, get our GEDS, and as soon as we're both eighteen, we'll get married. Then... we'll go home. I love our family, and I know you do, too. I don't think either of us wants to lose them forever. If moms accept us again, that will be great. But if not, we'll already have our own life together."

Callie picked up on the sorrow in Brandon's voice as he spoke. His plans were bittersweet, but full of hope, and it occurred to her how premeditated the whole scheme to leave was, from their escape, to their eventual marriage. To an outsider, she and Brandon running away together might sound half-baked and impulsive, but it was clear to her that he had put a lot of thought into their future together, and was determined to make it work, whatever the cost. "There's one flaw in your plan," she smirked, playfully."

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled. "And what's that?"

"When you say we'll get married... how do you know I'll say yes?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He bent his head, so their foreheads touched. "I don't. But I'm counting on it."

"Presumptuous, aren't we?" she teased, her eyes shining. She brushed his dark waves from his forehead with her fingertips. _He is so gorgeous_, she thought to herself.

"How's this for presumptuous?" he laughed, drawing her closer and kissing her over and over.

"I'll expect a proper proposal," she winked, as she deepened the kiss. His lips were incredibly soft, and she pressed her mouth to his as hard as she could, savoring him. When she pulled away, his lips were pink and swollen. He watched her intensely, his eyes the color of the walls, and smashed his lips against hers again.

As she and Brandon kissed, Callie parted her lips so he could gain entrance. He pulled her closer, massaging her mouth with his tongue, and she gripped his shoulders for stability. Their make-out session was growing more and more heated by each passing second, and between them, Callie could feel his arousal, hard against her belly. It turned her on and scared her at the same time. She wanted him in the worst way, but she was afraid to let herself have him. Cautiously, as to test the waters, she pressed her hips against him, and moaned softly into her mouth. He reached under her shirt, and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, caressing the tip with his thumb. "Wait," she whispered, her voice coming out higher than normal. He withdrew his hand, and pulled away. "Where is this going?" she asked. "Are we... going to... have sex?"

Brandon looked into her eyes as he held her. "I want you, Cal," he admitted. "As you've probably noticed." He blushed slightly at that statement. "But how far we go is your choice. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. You're safe with me."

"I can't do it right now," she whispered in a throaty voice. "Not yet, anyway. I'm sorry, Brandon. I love you, and I _do_ want to be with you, but I'm not... ready yet. Maybe soon, but not today."

"It's okay, Cal," he told her. "You don't have to apologize to me. I understand."

"It's just kind of scary for me still, you know?" she told him, her voice shaking. She knew she didn't have to fear Brandon. He loved her, and he was gentle and tender. He would never hurt her. But her memories of Liam were strong, and they lurked in the dark shadows of her mind to that day.

"I know," he replied. He pressed a soft, light kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I love you, too. And I'll wait for however long it takes. You are worth it." He sat up, and slid out of bed. "I'll be right back. I have to, uh, take care of something." He crossed the apartment and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

** To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I want to live, not merely survive."  
-Unknown

"I really miss Jude today," Callie sighed, scraping the sole of her worn sneaker against the sidewalk.

Brandon glanced at her, and saw her chin tremble as if she might cry. Not knowing what to say, her took her hand in his as they walked together. It was mid-morning, and they were killing two birds with one stone, but exploring the neghborhood and searching for jobs at the same time.

"Is he going to be okay without me?" she asked. "Your moms are keeping him, right?" The past few days had been such a whirlwind that she'd barely had time to think of her little brother, until then.

"Oh, yeah," Brandon nodded. "Definitely. They already told him they would adopt him no matter what happens."

"Good," she replied, sighing with relief. "That's what I wanted... for him to find a good home before the system completely screws him up, like it did me."

"I don't think you're as screwed up as you think you are," Brandon observed. "I mean, you're not psychotic or anything... that I know of." He laughed as Callie rolled her eyes at his joke. "Seriously, though. You're a good person, Cal. You're amazing. You're just afraid to let anyone see that."

"Except you," she told him, softly.

"Maybe," he replied. "Hey... don't worry, Cal. You'll see Jude soon, and until then, he's in good hands. And I did leave a note before I left. So, he'll understand."

"You did?" she turned to him, surprised. "What did it say?"

"Just that, you know," he began, thinking back. "You're the love of my life, and we deserve a chance to be together. And that I didn't want to damage the family too much, so distancing ourselves from them for a while made sense. I also told them that my feelings for you are real, and that I would take care of you and provide for you, so they don't need to worry."

"That's sweet, Brandon," Callie smiled. "Am I really the love of your life?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "And the next life. And whatever comes after that." In one swift movement, he put his arm around her shoulders, closing the space between them.

"You're the love of my life too," Callie told him, brushing her cheek to his shoulder. "We're star-crossed lovers, aren't we?"

"I think so," he chuckled. "But hopefully things will turn out better for us than Romeo and Juliet."

Callie laughed, and threw her arms around him. "Look!" she pointed, glancing across the street. "That place has a Help Wanted sign." It was a pizza restaurant, and a delicious scent drifted to the street. Callie's stomach growled and her mouth watered as she smelled the baking pizza. She wished they could have a slice, but they didn't have the money to spend on going out to eat. Maybe, she thought, if one of them worked there, they'd get to take home food for free. She could live with that. "Let's try it out."

Brandon nodded, and they went inside to fill out job applications. And from there, they spend the rest of the morning filling out applications at any and every business that was hiring. "Someone's got to give us a job," Callie predicted, as they walked home. They'd filled out about ten forms a piece, so the odds had to be good that someone would take a chance on them.

"I hope so," Brandon sighed.

* * *

That evening, Callie stood in the shower, letting the water wash away her tears as she thought about the night before, when she came dangerously close to making love to Brandon, or rather, letting him make love to her. After what Liam did to her, she told herself she'd never give herself up to a guy. Never let one touch her. It wasn't worth the pain and shame, or the dirty feeling that no amount of scrubbing could cleanse.

But when Brandon touched her, he wanted it, even thought she lost the nerve before they even got started. Brandon was supportive of her, but she could tell she hurt his feelings. He had never given her any reason to fear him. Timidly, she began to entertain the thought of revoking her two-year-old promise. Back then, she never imagined she'd find herself in the arms of a guy who loved her, scars and baggage included.

But Brandon did, and the truth was, she did trust him. He'd been the only one who'd ever been able to break down the walls she'd built around herself. The walls that Liam had worked so hard to create. After he raped her, as she lay in her bed, bleeding and shivering, he'd leaned down and whispered in her ear; _"No one will ever love you. You're nothing but a worthless slut."_ His words stayed with her, and for the longest time, she let herself believe them. But Brandon proved Liam wrong every day. She chose him out of everyone to confide in about her past, and it didn't disgust him, like she half-expected it would. It only seemed to make him love her more. He looked at her like she wasn't damaged. Brandon didn't deserve to be treated like all the other scum-of-the-earth guys she'd encountered in her life... he deserved her whole heart, but she was afraid to love him completely, they way she wanted to.

As she stepped out of the steamy stall, she caught a glimpse of herself in the cracked mirror that hung above the sink. Suddenly, seeing her reflection, it hit her. What was she so afraid of? she knew her fears were irrational- it wasn't as if Brandon would suddenly turn into Liam if she had sex with him- but to face her fears all at once was a lot to ask. And she wondered if, maybe, she could do it in small steps, because she recognized that mingled with the fear, was pleasure.

After drying off and putting on her nightshirt, Callie left the bathroom, and found Brandon reading the Want Ads in bed. She approached him casually, crawling under the covers.

"Hey," Brandon said, glancing at her.

"Hi," she smiled, snuggling into the crook of his arm. She touched her hand to his cheek, and reached up to kiss him. "Brandon?" she asked, unsure.

"Hmm?"

"Will you.. touch me again. Like you did last night?" She blushed scarlet as she made her request.

Brandon dropped his paper and turned back to her. "Are you sure, Cal?"

She nodded, growing more confident. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. And I thought, if we didn't do it all at once, just a little at a time... so, will you?"

"Of course," he told her, brushing her wet hair from her face. "If you really think you're ready."

"I think I am," she replied. "Please, just try."

Brandon nodded, and placed his hand on her chest, gently squeezing the mound of one breast, then moving on to the other side. "How does that feel?"

"Actually, pretty nice," she admitted, closing her eyes.

"Can I touch you under your shirt?" he asked.

Callie's eyes fluttered back open, and momentarily, she felt panicked. But then, she looked into Brandon's eyes, and felt safe again. "Okay."

Sliding his hand under her nightshirt, Brandon traced his fingers around her nipples, and she felt them harden in response. Then, he cupped her in his hands, carefully, sensually rubbing the swollen tips with his thumbs. At his touch, Callie's body tingled, and she felt a wet warmth between her legs. When he took her hand away, she found she missed it there.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his arm back around her. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she replied. "That was... I liked it."

"I liked it too," he smiled.

Callie hugged him closer, rubbing his arm tenderly. "I want to make love to you," she told him. "I really do. And I'm going to work on getting to that point, for both of us... because I love you."

"You don't have to do it alone," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm here for you... because I love you, too."

**To Be Continued- on a side note, I feel like this story is headed for an "M" rating... just a head's up. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Love is a friendship set to music."  
-Joseph Campbell

A few days later, Callie got a call from the pizza parlor where she and Brandon had applied for a job. The manager told her she was hired, and would start the next day. She squealed when she hung up the phone, just as Brandon came home with a small bag of groceries; simple, cheap things they could afford. "I got a job!" she told him, taking the grocery bag from him, and giving him a hug.

"Really?" he asked. "Where?"

"At that pizza place. They place we went to first!" she replied. "This is great!"

"That's awesome," he breathed, kissing her. "I'm happy for you!" Brandon was relieved that Callie had found employment. Their funds were running low, and he had begun to worry. He hadn't been called about a job yet, which was disappointing. He wanted to work, but it seemed his sheltered life wasn't an asset. He'd never worked a day in his life, and Callie had skills he didn't. She could cook, she was careful with money, and she was ridiculously responsible and organized. All of that came from years of fending for herself and Jude. Plus, she was beautiful. That had to be to her benefit. The only skill Brandon really had was his musical talent, but that didn't matter much in the world of minimum-wage jobs. And even though he was happy for Callie, like he said he was, he couldn't help but feel a little, tiny bit jealous. It was a matter of pride... he was the man, and he wanted to bring home the bacon and support Callie. He didn't tell her this, though. She would be offended if she knew what he was thinking. She was an independent, strong-willed person, and had always made it clear that she was no damsel in distress. Maybe his thinking _was_ old-fashioned, but deep down, he just wanted to take care of the woman he loved.

He sat down on the sofa bed, mulling over his thoughts, as Callie went to the sink and washed out several cans from the ravioli and beef stew they had been eating. She dried them with a towel, then carried them to the sofa and dug around in her bag until she found a permanent marker. "What are you doing?" Brandon asked, curiously, as she began to scribble on the side of one can.

"I'm labeling the cans, so we can save money in them for different things," she explained. She held up the one she had just finished, so he could see. _Groceries _was written across it. Quickly, she labeled another one; _Rent_, and another one, _Electricity_, and the fourth, _Gas/Car Insurance_.

She gathered the cans in her arms, and lined them up on the floor, near the sofa. "Welcome to the Bank of Jacob and Foster," she smiled proudly. "We'll put something in each can every day, even if it's just a penny. My mom did this when we were young." She didn't tell him, though, that her mother had used that technique to hide money from her husband, so they would have something to live on when he blew all they had on beer. She dug around in the pocket of her jeans, and took out a handful of change, depositing a few coins in the empty banks. "See... we're saving already." She pushed the cans under the sofa, and safely out of sight.

"That's a great idea," Brandon told her. And it was. But it still stung that he had so little to contribute. Whatever went into the banks would be money she earned. "I'm gonna go take a walk," he told her. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," she shrugged, as he kissed her.

* * *

Brandon thought that maybe some fresh air would help heal his bruised ego, but he found himself still troubled by his thoughts. It wasn't just a matter of pride, either. They needed two incomes to get by, and that was a fact. As he walked into town, he passed a small motel, and a sign caught his eye. It wasn't the average, generic "Help Wanted" sign. It was black, and the words were written in antiquated gold script. _Busboy Wanted_. Goosebumps rose on his skin... maybe, just maybe, they would hire him. He went inside, and found a middle-aged man wiping down the bar. "I'd like to apply for a job," he told him. "I, uh, saw your sign outside."

"Sure, kid. Let me get you an application," the man told him. He found a piece of paperwork behind the counter, and slid it to Brandon. Brandon sat down on a bar stool, and grabbed a pen the man had set out. Quickly, but neatly, he filled out the form and handed it back.

"Thanks," the owner said, taking the paper from him. "I'll get back to you if we decide to hire you."

"Please," Brandon told him. "If it's not too much trouble, could you maybe take a look at the application now, and let me know? I know it's a lot to ask, but my girlfriend and I are just starting out, and it's been harder than we thought. I want to provide for her. It's my responsibility. But I need a job to do that."

"I'll look it over," he told him, nodding. He scanned the form slowly, to the point that the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, then finally, looked up at Brandon. "I don't know, son. You seem like a great kid, but you don't have any experience... I really have to think about it."

"Please," Brandon pleaded. "I'm a quick learner. I won't disappoint you if you'll just give me a chance."

"Well," he sighed. "Let me talk to my wife a minute. She owns this place just as much as I do, but if you ask her, she's the boss," he winked. "I'll be back... stay tight."

After the older man left the room, Brandon wandered around, nervous, praying the owners would have mercy on him. He and Callie's security hung in the balance. The motel really was a beautiful place, he noted, as he paced. It was old-fashioned, and the dark wood and dim lighting gave it a quaint atmosphere. He looked through a doorway, that seemed to lead into a dining room, and was greeted by something welcoming; a glossy, black grand piano. It had been a while since he played on a real piano, and he knew music would relax him, so looking around quickly, to make sure no one was around, he hurried into the other room and sat at the bench, fingering the smooth black and white keys. He wanted to play the instrument more than anything. His fingers itched, as if they had a will of their own. And before he could stop himself, he was in the midst of playing _Pachelbel's Canon_. As he got more and more into the song, tears streamed down his cheeks, because he was playing the very piece he wanted to be played when Callie walked down the aisle on their wedding day.

He was so into the cadence of the music that he only came back to the present when he heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. He jerked his head up, his hands dropping from the keys. The owner and a woman he assumed to be his wife, were standing there, watching him. Quickly, he wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and stood up. "I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have touched your piano. It was just so beautiful, and I promise I didn't hurt it. I apologize."

The man waved his hand, stopping him, and Brandon noticed that he and his wife were both smiling. "It's okay, son," he told him. "Really. The wife and I talked, and we decided to go ahead and hire you as a part-time busboy on a trial basis. But besides that, we'd like to make you a proposition."

"See," his wife put in. "I inherited that piano years ago. It's lovely to look at, but neither of us can play. It's just been another thing to dust, which is unfortunate."

"Son," her husband continued. "Hearing you play right now, we got to thinking. Talent is a terrible thing to waste, and you have talent. What this place needs is a pianist. We'd like to hire you to play live music during our dinner hours and at special events we cater here. We'll pay you, and of course, you can keep your tips. Would you be interested in the jobs?"

Brandon's jaw dropped as he listened to the owners speak. Working as a busboy was all well and good, but also working as a pianist, doing what he loved most in the world, was a dream come true. He almost wanted to pinch himself. It hardly seemed real. "Yes!" he cried, hurrying to them, and shaking their hands. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me!"

"Sure we do," the man told him. "We were in your place once... young, in love, hardly two nickels to rub together. And you seem like a good kid."

"You won't be sorry," Brandon promised, thanking them again.

"You can start tomorrow."

"I'll be here," Brandon told them before leaving. He hurried home, excited to get back to Callie and tell her the good news.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Some people are so poor, all they have is money."  
-Patrick Meagher

On the day before her birthday, Callie looked through the old cupboard that hung above the "kitchen" sink, and sighed in frustration. It was nearly bare. All it held was a can of tomato soup, and can of applesauce, and a half-empty package of crackers. She and Brandon weren't starving by any means; she brought pizza home from work almost every day. But there was something about not having enough food that made one feel hungrier. She remembered that gnawing, insecure feeling from her childhood all too well. Absentmindedly, she grabbed the box of crackers, and nibbled a few. They were stale, and she washed them down with tap water. It was Tuesday. They just had to make it to Friday, payday.

Brandon had left for work a little while ago, and she was on her way out the door herself, for the lunch rush. she grabbed her jacket and locked the door, just as the mail carrier went by. Living under the radar, they rarely got mail, except for bills, but Callie saw the mailman tuck something into their box. Curious, she hurried to it, reaching inside. There was their electric bill, under the name Brandon Adams, and something else addressed to her. Probably junk mail. She glanced down at her phone, and sighed. Time was getting away from her, and she didn't want to be late for work. She stuffed the envelopes in her bag, and went on her way.

* * *

That evening, when Callie's shift at the restaurant ended, she was tired, but happy. She'd made some good tips that day, although they'd most likely go toward the electric bill. Thinking about that particular bill, she remembered the piece of mail that accompanied it. She reached into her bag as she walked down the sidewalk, headed toward home, and took it out, studying it in the dim streetlights. It had no return address, and what's more, the typed label was addressed to Ms. Callie Jacob. Not Callie Adams, the name she was going by. She was almost afraid to open it, not knowing what it meant, but her curiosity got the better of her. She slit the envelope open with her fingernail, and pulled out a greeting card. It was pink, with a picture of colorful balloons and the words, _Happy Birthday_ on the front

"Who is this from?" she asked herself quietly. She opened it, her hands shaking, and her eyes went wide. Tucked into the card were two crisp fifty dollar bills. She fingered them carefully, as if they might disappear into thin air. One-hundred dollars. It felt like a fortune. She removed the money, and studied the interior of the cards. It was printed with the phrase "You are loved," but there was nothing else; no handwriting, no way of knowing who sent it. Looking around, and suddenly feeling nervous about carrying so much money through the streets, she shoved the card back into her bag, and turned around, changing directions.

* * *

Callie walked to the motel where Brandon worked, and let herself in. A little bell tinkled overhead as she swung the door open. She looked around for Brandon, dying to tell him about her mysterious gift. Incidentally, she heard him before she saw him. She went to the dining room doorway, and looked in. Brandon was there, playing his heart out at the piano. He was in his element. She smiled as she watched him for a few moments, enraptured by the music, and how into it he was. To her, Brandon was sexiest when he was playing the music he loved so much. Their shared love of music was what brought them together. She remembered the exact moment she realized she'd fallen for him. It was back home, one evening, after they'd went to rescue Jude from their previous foster home. Brandon stayed in that night. Somehow, they ended up playing a duet with his keyboard and her piano. The connection between them was something she'd never experienced before. It was magical, as if they were under a spell.

Callie sighed, continuing to admire Brandon from afar. Seeing him in there, and thinking about how much she loved him, their money problems didn't seem to matter as much. As long as they had each other, they were rich.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice asked from behind.

Callie spun around, coming back from her thoughts. A plump, older woman stood in front of her. "Oh, no. But thanks. I was just looking for Brandon... but I see he's busy."

"So, you must be Callie?" The woman asked.

Callie nodded timidly. "H- how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled and laughed. "You're all Brandon talks about, honey. My husband and I feel like we know you already. I'm Ruth. My husband, Joe, and I own the place."

"Nice to meet you," Callie said, shaking her hand. There was something about Ruth that made her feel comfortable.

"Well, Brandon will be done in about a half an hour. You're welcome to wait for him. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to walk home alone in the dark."

"Thank you," Callie nodded. "I'd like that."

Ruth lead her to a counter lined with bar stools. "Have a seat, honey. Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink while you wait?"

Callie's stomach told her she was hungry, and the smell of food cooking was tempting, but she didn't dare spend any of the cash she had on her yet. "Thanks, but I really can't right now."

"It's on the house," Ruth told her. "You look like you could use a hot meal. You're too skinny."

Callie laughed at the older woman's comment. She didn't consider herself too skinny; she actually thought of herself as fairly curvy, if not average. But maybe she had lost some weight over the last few weeks? "Well, in that case, okay," she nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Brandon left the dining room of the motel after his set ended, to find Callie at the bar, eating french fries and a BLT. "Callie?" he asked, going to her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to him, and let him wrap her in a hug. "I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you about something, and I thought we could walk home together."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

Callie shrugged, smiling. "Yeah... I guess so." She picked up half of her sandwich and handed it to him. "Listen. Sit down and eat this, and I'll tell you all about it."

Brandon sat down, but refused the sandwich. "No, babe. You eat it. It's yours."

"Oh, will you just take it?" Callie groaned playfully. "You need to eat too."

Reluctantly, he took the food from her, eating it slowly, savoring it. He didn't realize how much he missed bacon. "You know this is a four dollar sandwich, right?" he whispered.

"Ruth said it was on the house," Callie explained. "I felt weird about taking it, but she's so nice."

"She is," Brandon nodded. "Joe is too." He looked up and saw his boss a few feet away. "Joe!" he called, getting the man's attention. "Come here for a minute. I want you to meet Callie."

"So, this is the famous Callie?" Joe asked, shaking her hand. "Brandon wasn't lying when he said you're beautiful. Nice to meet you, sweetie."

"Nice to meet you, too," Callie smiled, bashfully. She wasn't used to being showered with so much attention, but she felt proud that Brandon had been bragging about her. It meant he was thinking of her when they were apart.

After Joe left, Brandon led Callie to a back room, where he'd hung up his jacket earlier. "So, what's going on?" he whispered.

Callie reached into her bag, and retrieved the birthday card. Holding it between them, she flipped it open.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"There is a little mystery in every woman... even me."  
-Unknown

"Where did you get that?" Brandon gasped, looking at the money in Callie's hands.

"It came in this card," she explained, quietly. "Look." She passed him the birthday card, letting him look it over like she had earlier. He flipped it over and studied it inside and out, then regarded her curiously when he realized there was no clue as to who sent it. "Okay," he sighed. "This means two things: someone knows where we are, and... I guess they want to help us."

"Who do you think it is?" Callie asked, putting it safely back in her bag. "Do you think it's your moms?"

"I honestly don't know," Brandon shrugged. "It could be Lena, I guess. But you know mom would be here, bringing us back, if she knew where we were."

"Mariana?" Callie guessed, quickly dismissing the idea. "But where would she get that kind of money?"

"I don't even want to answer that," Brandon sighed, remembering what his younger sister did the last time she needed money. He didn't want it to be her, for that reason alone.

Callie thought harder, considering all of their family members. It couldn't be Jude. He was just a kid. And she didn't think it was Jesus. It didn't seem like something he'd do. "What about your dad?"

"Maybe," Brandon nodded. "But I doubt it. Last time we really talked about us, he told me that I needed to get over you, because you were planning to shack up with Wyatt when you ran away." After Callie left, when he was asking himself why, he kept coming back to one answer; she left to be with Wyatt. And hearing his father confirm his fears only planted the seed of doubt deeper.

"I wasn't," Callie told him. She took his hand as they walked out of the motel and into the dusk. "I promise. I know it looked that way. But I only went with him because it was convenient, and I needed a free ride." Her heart was heavy with guilt as she thought about her friend. She'd used him, as much as she hated to admit it. Wyatt had feelings for her that she didn't share; her heart already belonged to Brandon. But she led him on. First, to get some of the closeness she craved, then, to make Brandon jealous. And finally, as a quick escape. Wyatt was a nice guy. He really was. She liked him as a friend, but she could never love him. And knowing this, she shouldn't have taken advantage of him, but what was done was done. Hopefully, he'd forgive her, even if she never saw him again.

As she and Brandon walked home, they continued to speculate about the card and the money. "I think Lena is our best bet," Brandon told her. "But I guess there's no way of knowing for sure."

"This is so cool!" Callie grinned. "I feel like we're on _Pretty Little Liars_ or something." It was exciting having something to think about other than their empty cupboards. Something mysterious, and a little out of the ordinary. Callie had never been a fantastical person, but even she had to admit the card was intriguing. Momentarily, she even entertained the thought that it was from her father, but she knew that was impossible. He wouldn't know where she was, and if he did, he probably wouldn't care. He hadn't sent her a birthday card in five years.

Brandon laughed, squeezing her hand. "So, what are you going to do with all that money?" In a way, he hoped she'd buy something for herself, since the cash was obviously meant for her, but he knew Callie was much too practical.

"Probably put it toward the bills and stuff," she shrugged. "And we really need some groceries, desperately."

"That sounds like a good plan," he told her. "Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow morning, before we have to leave for work?"

"Sure," Callie nodded. There was a store around the corner. She mentally started planning her grocery list. They needed a lot of staples, filling things, like rice and beans. And something decent for breakfast. She didn't think either of them wanted to split that can of tomato soup. Maybe she'd buy some oatmeal? Her mother used to make oatmeal for her and Jude before school, when they were little, saying it would stick to their ribs.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until Brandon glanced at her. "So, tomorrow's your birthday," he winked.

"I know," Callie sighed, not wanting to think about it. "But like I said, I don't want or need a gift. It's just another day, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, suppressing a smile. He may not have known where the birthday card came from, but he had a few surprises of his own. Callie _had_ to be secretly hoping for something special on her birthday, even if she wouldn't admit it. And there was no way he would let her day go by without doing something for her.

When they got home, Callie immediately began to jot down her shopping list. She'd rescued a copy of the previous day's newspaper from the pizza parlor's recycling bin, and she found it in her bag. Laying the paper out on the kitchen counter, she clipped the coupons, organizing them neatly next to her notepad. Coupons were like free money, and the store she planned to shop at doubled them, which meant a lot, when every penny counted.

While Callie had her back turned, absorbed in her work, Brandon grabbed his backpack from a hook that hung on the wall near the bathroom door. He unzipped a side pocket, rummaging through it quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself. The receipt and the little velvet pouch were still inside. Satisfied that they were untouched, he zipped the bag back up, and hung it back on the hook.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.'"  
-Ian Thomas

On the evening of her birthday, Callie and Brandon walked home from work together. When they got to their door, and Callie tried to unlock it, Brandon held her back, smiling. "Hold on, Cal... close your eyes."

"What did you do?" she asked, smirking. He was obviously up to something.

Brandon opened their door with nervous anticipation, and guided Callie inside. "Okay... open them." He held his breath, waiting, excited.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. In the corner sat a wooden dresser, topped with a mirror that wasn't dull and cracked, like the one in the bathroom was.

"Surprise!" Brandon said, grinning. He couldn't believe he'd actually managed to sneak such a large gift past her. Luckily, Joe owned a truck, and had kindly agreed to help him get the dresser home during their lunch hour.

"Brandon!" Callie cried. "I told you not to get me anything! We can't afford to spend money on things we don't need."

"You're welcome," Brandon teasingly sighed. "Listen, Cal. I got it at Goodwill, it was only ten bucks, and I had a little extra cash from my tips... my Billy Joel medley kills, you know." He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I want you to have the dresser, so you'll have a place to put your clothes and stuff." They had been living out of their bags for the last few weeks, so he thought it was high time they had a place to put their belongings. "And all sales are final, so... you have no choice," he joked.

Callie touched the top of the dresser with her fingertips. The finish was a little bit scratched, but she did have to admit that it was useful, and it looked nice in their apartment. It was about time their apartment started looking like a home. It was much too empty before, but the new piece of furniture filled in some unused space. She looked up, and saw Brandon watching her in the mirror, and she felt tears sting her eyes. He was the sweetest guy anyone could ever want. She turned around abruptly, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said, giving him a tight hug. "I love it. And I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her. "And I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, beautiful." He bent his head down, and kissed her forehead. "Now... let me grab your birthday cake." He went to the cupboard over the sink, and took out a dish with two vanilla cupcakes on it. "These were only ninety-nine cents a piece," he winked, teasing her. And because they had no table, they sat down together on the floor.

Brandon passed Callie her cupcake. It was frosted with pink, and decorated with sprinkles. Right away, she noticed it was topped with something shiny, sticking halfway out of the frosting. It was a ring. "Brandon...?" she asked, questioningly, even though she knew what it meant.

"Well," he shrugged, holding back a grin. "I didn't have any birthday candles, so... I thought that would do." He held out his hand. "Here." He took the ring from her, and cleaned the frosting off of the band with a napkin. "You wanted a proper engagement," he told her. "So, I'm going to give you one." He cleared his throat, and knelt in front of her, taking her hand. "Callie... I love you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You're my soul mate, and the center of my world. And I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Please... will you marry me?"

He watched her desperately, squeezing her sweaty hand in his, and finally, she answered, smiling. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Brandon."

Brandon beamed with happiness, tears running down his face. "You just made me the happiest man on earth." He slipped the ring onto her finger, then he took her into his arms, pulling her down on the floor with him.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, in between kisses. "It's gorgeous...it looks real." By sight, she could tell that the silver ring, set with one red and two clear stones, wasn't costume jewelry.

"It _is_ real. It was my grandmother's," he explained. "My dad's mom. Before she died, she gave it to my mom to hold onto until I get married." He'd been concealing the ring, keeping it safe in his bag, since they left home, holding out for the right moment to give it to her. Several times, he'd been tempted to give it to her before her birthday. But he was glad he waited. It was worth it.

Callie glanced down at the beautiful piece of jewelry sparkling on her hand. It seemed to light up her skin. "Brandon," she asked, her brow furrowed. "Are you sure you want me to have this? It belongs to your family." She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but she didn't want Mike or Stef to be angry with him for giving away a family heirloom, either.

"You are my family," he told her sincerely. "It's meant for you. See... it even has your birthstone. A ruby. It's yours, Cal." He held her closer, kissing her, sucking gently on her lower lip.

Callie clung to him tighter, her heart filled to the brim. She wrapped her legs around him, and threw her head back as he kissed her neck. "This is the best birthday I've ever had," she told him. And it was. There was no elaborate dinner or decorations at her celebration, but none of that mattered. Brandon gave her the only thing she really needed for her birthday: his love. She drew him in for another kiss, parting her lips, so he could enter her mouth. As they kissed harder and with greater passion, a feeling of perfect peace came over her. They belonged to each other, forever. She was his, and he was hers. They were completely, totally in love. She pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands. "Brandon?" she whispered, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking into her eyes. Their lips hovered, centimeters apart.

"I- I think I'm ready."

**To Be Continued... for the next chapter, I will be bumping the rating of this story up to "M," to allow for smut (always a crowd-pleaser ;)... stay tuned and please keep reading and reviewing! Love you all...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"He's more myself than I am. Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same."  
-Emily Bronte

"Ready as in _ready?"_ Brandon asked, his pulse speeding up.

"Yes," Callie replied, blushing. She brushed her lips to his cheek, whispering, her breath warm against his skin. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked. He wanted her to be, more than anything.

"Yes," Callie said again, with certainty. "I love you, and I want you." Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt, to prove herself.

"Wait," Brandon said, stopping her. "Not like this. I want our first time to be special, like you deserve. Can you give me a few minutes?"

Callie glanced up at him and nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower, and freshen up. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Thanks," said Brandon, kissing her.

Once she was out of the room, he set to work. He found the only candle they had, a vanilla scented one in a bulky glass jar. He set it on a dish on top of the dresser, then lit it. The candle wasn't very sexy, but it would have to do for mood lighting, he thought, as he turned off the harsh ceiling light. They didn't have a lamp, but if they did, he would have dimmed it. And for the finishing touches, he made the bed, fluffing the pillows, and set his mp3 player on it's speaker, so it would play soft, romantic music. Then, he set out a few condoms.

Finally, Callie emerged from the bathroom, her skin pink and smooth, wrapped in nothing but her bathrobe. "Callie," Brandon sighed, pulling her into his arms, and nuzzling her floral-scented hair. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded coyly. "As long as we go slow."

He kissed her again, holding her close. "We can go as slow as you want, sweetheart," he promised her. "I treasure you. I'll take good care of you. And if you want to stop, we can stop at any time." _She's still so innocent_, he thought. _After all she's been through._

"I know," she told him. "I trust you."

Brandon smiled, and with one swift movement," he lifted her up, gripping her butt, and laid her down on the bed. Then, he climbed in next to her, and kissed her again, untying the knot in the belt of her robe.

Callie suddenly felt exposed and awkward, as the robe fell away and Brandon looked at her naked body. No one had seen her naked since that night with Liam. Not even a doctor. Momentarily, she thought she might be in over her head. Her breasts jiggled as she laid back on the pillow, and she crossed her arms over her chest, shyly covering them.

"Don't, Cal," Brandon whispered, gently pushing her arms away. "You're gorgeous." He knew she liked it when he touched her breasts. She'd let him touch them several times before, so he decided to start there, hoping to make her feel more comfortable. He ran his hands over her chest, just as he'd done in the past, sprinkling kissed from her neck to her collarbone. Her skin was smooth, and smelled of soap.

While he kissed her, Callie reached over and unbuttoned his shirt, like she'd tried to do earlier. Brandon shrugged the shirt off, then he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, too, so he was left dressed only in his boxers, tented by his growing erection. Laying back down, he held her closer, letting her feel him against her hip. He leaned in, and softly kissed her temple, cradling her in his arms.

"Brandon?" Callie squeaked.

"What, baby?" he whispered.

"Please, don't stop," she replied, petting his back. She blushed a little, pressing her forehead to his chest. "I- I want more."

Brandon groaned quietly, nuzzling her neck. Then, he bent his head down, kissing her, playing with her nipples. They were hard and perky, the color of roses. Cautiously, gently, he licked them, and Callie released a quiet moan. Feeling bolder, he took one pink rosebud in his mouth, suckling it, gently tugging on it with his lips, listening to her sigh and wriggle with each movement, her hands traveling up and down his body. While his mouth was occupied with one breast, Brandon held the other, stroking it lovingly, feeling it's weight in his hand. Then, he switched sides, giving the other the same treatment. Finally, he lifted his head and kissed Callie's lips. "You're doing so good, honey," he told her.

As Brandon ran his hand down her stomach, Callie held her breath, her insides clenching. She felt him reach lower, sensually rubbing her inner-thigh. Realizing her eyes were closed, she opened them, looking down, and saw his hand there, just inches from her womanhood. He was so close. "Brandon," she mumbled, feeling a pleasant wetness between her legs. As she said his name, he looked into her eyes, silently asking for her approval. She gave him a subtle nod, her permission to keep going, and he did, running his fingers through her damp curls, tracing her slit with his index finger. He cupped her for a moment, then gently parted her, exploring her folds. Her core tensed with pleasure at his touch, and she wanted to cry out his name again, louder, but all she could manage was a throaty gasp.

"You're beautiful, Callie," Brandon sighed, as he discovered her clit. He rolled the small, swollen nub under his finger.

"Th-that feels good," Callie stuttered, arching her back. Her movement increased the pressure of his touch, and she shivered as gooseflesh rose up on her arms. Never in her life had she experienced anything like the way Brandon was making her feel. She knew that, technically, she wasn't a virgin. But she quickly decided that her violent first time didn't count. Liam had robbed her in the physical sense, but not in the spiritual sense. He couldn't take that part away from her, even though he'd tried. Right then, every bone in her body told her that she was about to truly lose her virginity to Brandon, the man she loved, in the only way that mattered. He would be the first and only man she would ever completely give herself up to, heart and soul as well as body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, hard and passionately, licking his teeth. He welcomed the kiss, returning it, grinding his hips against hers. "Can I see you?" she asked, once they parted. "I want to touch you."

Brandon nodded calmly, though his heart raced. He tugged his boxers down, letting his hard dick spring free. Then, he lay down parallel to Callie, leisurely circling her nipples with the tip of his finger. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, taking her hand in his, and placing it over the head of his erection.

Callie became nervous for a fleeting moment, as he guided her hand down his length. But she was too turned on to be inhibited by it. She'd seen Brandon shirtless before, but never completely naked. He was decidedly gorgeous, with toned abs, and a trail of soft, dark hair leading from his navel to where her hand lay. He was bigger than she anticipated. She stroked him, marveling at how he could be so hard and soft at once. His skin felt like velvet. He moaned as she gripped him harder, taking his balls in her other hand.

"You're amazing, Cal," Brandon sighed. He was getting close, and he knew he'd need to take her soon. To distract her, he smashed his lips against hers as he slid his index finger into her core, and then, his middle finger. He gently stretched her, stroking her inner-walls, as he flicked her clit with his thumb. To his surprise, her body went rigid, and she came, trembling and muttering his name. "I want to taste you," he whispered. He lowered his head and kissed his way down her stomach, inside her thighs, to her soaked folds. She opened her legs for him, and he licked her up, sucking on her and massaging her with his tongue. When he couldn't hold it together any longer, he looked up. "I need you now, babe," he sighed. "Are you ready?"

Callie nodded, pale and sheened with sweat. "But Brandon... don't hurt me, okay?"

"I'll try not to," he promised, his heart aching. "But if it does hurt, it will only be for a few seconds. You can trust me."

"I do," she whispered back.

He nodded, caressing her cheek. "If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand." Carefully, he positioned himself between her legs, then tore open a condom, and rolled it on. He touched her folds to make sure she was still wet, then pressed the head of his arousal to her, letting her get used to the feeling of him against her. When he was sure she was ready, he he began to slide into her opening, slowly and patiently. It was difficult. She was tight, and he was big. As he entered her, she dug her nails into the mattress.

_It hurts, it hurts_, Callie thought, as he entered her. In a fleeting moment of panic, she almost had the urge to tell him to stop. But instead, she clasped his hand in hers, squeezing it, as he told her to do. Once he was fully sheathed by her, the pain started to fade, and was replaced with pleasure. Slowly, she loosened her grip on his hand, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Brandon whispered apologetically, seeing the last traces of pain and fear in her eyes.

"Yes," Callie replied, wrapping her legs around him. She felt great, actually, she thought, as her nerves tingled and her chest heaved. Dropping her feet back down, she ground her hips into him. "Brandon! _Oh!"_ she gasped, curling her fingers through his hair. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her, and she threw her head back, as the mattress creaked beneath them. A feeling of ecstasy washed over her, and she rose to meet each thrust, eagerly. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Brandon find his release. He called out her name as he rode out his orgasm. Deciding to let herself go at last, Callie wrapped her limbs around him, and found her own release. "Brandon!" she panted, breathing heavily. Her insides clamped down on him as she came for the second time that night.

When it was over, Brandon tossed the spent condom and held Callie in his arms, snuggling her. He thought she was sleeping, but then, he heard her sniffle, and realized she was crying. "Why are you crying, baby?" he asked. "It didn't hurt that bad, did it?"

"No," Callie replied, shaking her head. "Tonight was amazing. I'm just- I don't know why I"m feeling so emotional. I guess it's just... everything."

"I know what you mean. I've never felt closer to you," he told her, wiping her tears away.

"Brandon?" Callie whispered, leaning into him.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me you love me?" She looked up at him, her lips hinting at a smile.

Brandon held her face in his hands, and kissed her. "I love you more than anything in the world, Callie."

"I love you too," she told him, smiling sleepily. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"I don't want a lukewarm love. I want it to burn my lips and engulf my soul."  
-Woori

"Good morning," Callie yawned, stretching. She woke up with a pleasant ache between her legs, and Brandon's arms wrapped around her. It was early morning, and sunlight filtered through the windows, lighting up the dust particles in the air, making them look like pixie dust. she just had the feeling it was going to be a great day.

"Morning," Brandon slurred, rubbing her arm. He gazed into her eyes lovingly, and swept back her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asked, snuggling closer. She inhaled the scent of his skin; Old Spice mingled with sweat. _He is so sexy_, she thought, feeling the back of her neck burn. Being near Brandon drove her crazy. Everything about him was so adorable, so hot.

"Last night," he admitted, smiling. "Callie, it was amazing, finally being with you." He'd fantasized about making love to Callie since they met, but never believed it would actually happen. It was better than he'd imagined it could be, better than all the meaningless hookups with Talya. But then again, he'd never really loved his ex. Callie was where his heart lay, and the spark between them was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. Their bodies were like a two-piece puzzle, designed to fit together.

"I know," she nodded, smiling mischievously. "Guess you won't be complaining about missing T.V. anymore."

"What makes you say that?" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid to have sex with you anymore," she told him. "And... hopefully, we'll be having lots of it."

"Lots," he nodded, chuckling. "I'd rather have you than cable any day." Moving his hand past her hip, he caressed her butt. "I know it was hard for you to face your fear, but I'm glad you did." The sparkle of her ring caught his eye, and her grabbed her hand, squeezing it. Laying back against the pillow, he reflected on their first time making love, and his train of thought went to the moments that followed, when they huddled together, basking in the afterglow. "Do I tell you that I love you often enough?" he asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded, absentmindedly. "You tell me every day. Why?"

"It's just..." he said. "Last night, after we had sex, you asked me to tell you I love you. I thought, maybe you haven't been hearing it enough."

Callie turned her head to glance at him, then looked away. "It's not that." She sighed, pulling her blanket over her chest, suddenly feeling shy. "Um... right after Liam... did what he did... he said something to me. He called me a worthless slut, and he said no one will ever love me." He eyes teared up with the memory. "I've never been able to forget it. I just needed to hear your voice last night. Hear you say something nice to me. I know it sounds silly..."

"I don't think it's silly," Brandon told her, saddened. "And you know what he said isn't true, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she shrugged. "I mean, you love me..."

"I do," he nodded. "More than words can describe." He tilted her chin up, so she was looking him in the eye. "And you are not what he said you are. Callie, you're priceless. He was just trying to make you feel bad about yourself, so you would think what he did to you was your fault. Do you see that?"

Callie nodded, beginning to cry, and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. It hurt him to think that she still carried the pain of Liam's hateful comment. If only she could see herself through _his_ eyes. When he looked at her, he saw not only a beautiful face, but a beautiful heart. She'd been through hell and back, without it affecting her values, or the empathy she felt for other people. He remembered how determined she was protect Sarah from Liam, even if it meant a black mark on her own file and the drudging up of her darkest memories. And then there was the time the two of them went to rescue Jude from that other foster home. He went with her to make sure she was safe, but she would have gone with or without him. And it probably wasn't the first time she risked herself to protect her brother, either. When his mom got shot, Callie was the one to hold the household together, cooking and taking care of everyone while Lena was tending to Stef. She was the strongest person he knew. Much stronger than he could ever be.

"Listen," he told her. "If you ever have doubts about how amazing and loved you are, come to me and I'll remind you. Okay?"

Callie nodded again, smiling through her tears. "Thanks, Brandon." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you, too." She hugged him tight, enjoying the warm, cozy closeness between them, wishing it never had to end.

As Brandon held her, she ran her hand down his back, stroking his smooth skin, and felt his fingers tangle in her hair. He smashed her lips against hers, and before the next breath, they were making out, passionately and frantically. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Callie let him pull her even closer, deepening an already heavy kiss. Breathing shallowly, she wedged her thigh between his legs, and opened her mouth, letting their tongues play as she gripped his shoulders. There was no denying the powerful magnetism between them. It was always there, drawing them together. From the first time they kissed, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. And that made their forced separation all the more harder, and the fact that they were now together all the more wonderful. If they had no responsibilities in the world, Callie thought they would be perfectly happy just to touch and kiss the whole day. But reality called, and she knew they both had to get ready for work soon.

"Hey..." said Brandon, once they'd finally parted, an idea forming in his head. "You know what we should do tonight?"

"Hmm?" Callie asked, curiously. She stood up, picking her robe up from the floor, where it had been haphazardly dropped when Brandon undressed her the night before. She pulled it on, shrugging into the sleeves.

"Something we could never do at home. It's Saturday. Let's go on a date after work." It had always bothered him that in their foster sibling relationship, they could never do the things normal couples could do. But on their own, there was nothing stopping them.

"Dates cost money," Callie fretted, thinking along the lines of movies and restaurants. Things they couldn't afford.

"Not always," he laughed. "It's Summer. There has to be something free going on somewhere." He looked down on the floor beside the bed, until he found a newspaper, and then flipped through it until he came to the listings for local events. "Look," he pointed. "Found something already." He showed her an ad for a free concert in a nearby park. "You want to go?"

"Sure," Callie replied, skimming the ad. It was a classical music concert, and though she wasn't particularly interested, she knew Brandon would be. And it would be nice to do something together, away from home and their jobs. "I'll pack us a picnic dinner, too."

Brandon nodded, smiling. "It's a date."

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever."  
-Alfred Lord Tennyson

Because Callie's shift at the restaurant ended earlier on Saturdays, she had some time to prepare for their date before Brandon got home. She was excited, and hummed a tune as she fixed a simple picnic dinner for them. She rummaged through the cupboard, and found a can of tuna. She made tuna salad sandwiches, and wrapped them in foil. Then, she looked around for something else to go with the meal. Fresh fruit would have been nice, but they didn't have any, so she spread peanut butter on celery sticks. Now for dessert, she thought. She took a bag of generic Froot Loops from the cupboard, and poured some in a plastic container, then filled a thermos with lemonade. Packing it all neatly in a bag, she stored the food in the fridge.

Now, all she had to do was wait for Brandon. She glanced at the time on her phone. He was due home any minute. She went to the dresser, and brushed her hair in front of the mirror, then pulled it into a ponytail. After that, she looked around for an old blanket to bring to the park. She found one, and folded it into a square. Fifteen minutes passed, and she became annoyed. Five more, and she became worried. Wondering where he was, she grabbed her phone, and quickly texted him; _Where Are You?_ After she sent the text, she waited, expecting a prompt reply, but none came. She fidgeted around, growing more impatient. _He probably just got held up at work_, she told herself. _He'll be home any second_. But as much as she tried to reassure herself that she was getting worked up over nothing, worry still found it's way to the back of her mind. What if something happened to him? What if that morning was the last time she ever saw him? It happened... it happened to her mother, didn't it? She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Brandon. He was her everything.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, as she heard the door unlock. It opened, and Brandon burst into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized.

He began to explain his reasons, when Callie hopped up, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. "It's fine," she told him. "Really. I'm just glad you're home."

"Maybe I should be late more often?" he teased, rubbing the small of her back.

Callie looked up at him, playfully irritated. "It isn't funny. I was getting worried. Why didn't you answer my text?"

Brandon slapped his hand to his forehead, then reached into his pocket. "My phone is off. I turned it off while I'm playing. I must have forgot to turn it back on." He frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Cal. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," she told him, feeling silly.

"Well, you ready to go?" he asked. "I don't think we'll be too late."

Callie nodded. "Just let me grab our stuff."

* * *

As they walked to the park, Brandon took her hand in his. "Don't you want to hear why I was late?" he asked. "It's kind of funny."

"Sure," Callie answered.

"A bird got into the motel," he told her. "It was flying all around, crapping everywhere, and Ruth was screaming. Joe and I had to chase it out with brooms."

_"Aw,"_ Callie laughed. "Poor Ruth." She looked up at the sky, enjoying the sunset and the warm Summer breeze on her face. "I know it's irrational," she admitted. "But ever since my mom... I just get kind of freaked out when people don't come home when they're supposed to. You know? It's scary how your world can fall apart in an instant. Everyone you love... everything you care about." She looked away shyly. It was hard to vocalize her deepest fear, even to him.

Brandon nodded solemnly. "I get it. I felt the same way when I found out mom got shot." He squeezed Callie's hand in his. "But you don't need to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I plan to live to one-hundred. But, tell you what... if I'm going to be late, I'll call you next time."

"Thanks," she said, smiling sadly.

Because of Brandon coming home late, the concert had already started when they arrived, the music filling the air around them. They weaved around other people, and found a place to spread their blanket, on a grassy knoll that was slightly secluded from the rest of the crowd. Then they kicked of their shoes, and settled in together, spreading out their meal.

After they ate their sandwiches and celery sticks, they took turns sipping lemonade from the thermos, and nibbled on the dry cereal. Brandon tossed an orange Froot Loop in the air, and caught it in his mouth. "Let's see if you can catch one," he challenged. She opened her mouth, and he tossed a piece of cereal toward her. She dove to catch it, but it bounced off her nose, and they laughed.

"Let me try." Callie picked up another piece of cereal and shot it toward him. He tipped his head back and caught it. He tossed her another piece, and it got stuck in her hair, causing them to collapse in a fit of giggles.

Brandon pulled her down next to him, and they stretched out on the blanket together. Hugging her to his side, he leaned in and kissed her.

"You have tuna breath," Callie whispered, when they parted.

"So do you," Brandon laughed, kissing her again. He dug his fingers into her ribs, tickling her.

"Stop!" she cried, writhing. "I'm gonna pee my pants!" She was laughing so hard, tears ran down her cheeks.

"You know, this is our first date," he told her once they settled down.

"I guess it is," Callie replied, surprised that it hadn't occurred to her before. It was interesting to think that they were living together, sleeping together, but had never been on a date until then. "And it's perfect. No one knows us here. No one's looking at us like we came from _Flowers in the_ _Attic_. It feels like we're just a normal couple."

"We _are_ a normal couple," Brandon told her, tenderly kissing her cheek. "It's the system that made things weird for us."

"It's just nice," she noted, wrapping her arms around him, and rubbing her bare feet against his. "I hope it will always be like this."

Some daisies were growing nearby, and Brandon plucked one from the grass, and tucked it behind her ear. "There. Beautiful." He brushed his lips to her forehead, then to her neck, where he lingered, kissing her over and over, sending chills down her spine. Then, he took her earlobe in his mouth, suckling it.

"Brandon... I love you so much," Callie mussed.

"I love you too, babe," he told her, kissing her again.

After the concert, they walked home in the twilight. Brandon realized that he hadn't heard much of the music, but he couldn't care less. He and Callie had a great first date, and it didn't cost a dime, proving that when you're with the right person, what you do doesn't matter. As soon as they got through the door of their apartment, they were all over each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Brandon pressed Callie to the wall, kissing her as they hurriedly stripped each other. Then, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, the perfect end to a perfect day.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. (one month later)

"Where there is no struggle, there is no strength."  
-Oprah Winfrey

_What's wrong with me?_ Callie thought, as she lay in bed early one morning. She was awakened from her sleep by an ill feeling that wouldn't go away. She felt carsick, but she wasn't moving. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she ran to the bathroom. Once inside, she knelt down on the tile floor and vomited, her stomach heaving.

"Callie?" Brandon asked, sleepily, coming up behind her. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Callie tried to answer, but another wave of nausea hit, and she threw up again. In the midst of it, she could feel Brandon sweeping back her hair and rubbing her neck. When she was through, she wiped her mouth, and collapsed into his lap. "I don't know," she told him, her teeth chattering. "I don't feel well."

Brandon wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You don't feel warm." He brushed her sweat-dampened hair from her cheek. "But you don't look too good. I think you should stay home today. Let's get you back into bed, and I'll make you a cup of tea. Okay?"

Callie nodded, and started to get up, but as she stood, her mouth filled with saliva, and she knew she was going to vomit again. She leaned over the toilet, and her stomach clenched, but she produced only dry heaves. Once she'd recovered, Brandon walked her to bed, and tucked her in. "I'll be right back, lovey," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Close your eyes and try to rest."

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, Brandon was rubbing her arm in slow circles, trying to gently rouse her from her sleep. "Here," he told her. "Drink some of this." He held a mug of steaming tea to her lips, and she sipped it. It burned her empty stomach. He'd also made her a slice of dry toast, and she feebly took a small bite, as Brandon sat down beside her. "Do you feel any better?" he asked, caressing her hand.

Callie shrugged. "Not really. I feel like I have the flu." She'd only had the flu once in her life, when she was twelve or thirteen. Her foster parents wouldn't take her to the doctor until she was burning with fever, too exhausted to move. She remembered Jude wetting a washcloth and pressing it to her forehead. She had never been a good patient. Sickness meant weakness, and she liked to take care of herself.

"Do you want me to stay home with you today?" He rubbed her palm lovingly with his thumb, trying to comfort her.

"No," she sighed. Truthfully, she wouldn't have minded having him around, but they couldn't afford for both of them to miss a day of wages. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she told him, forcing a smile. "I hate to miss work, though. We need the money."

Brandon nodded sadly. "I know. But we'll get by." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you during my lunch break. Make sure you rest today, honey."

"I will," she nodded.

He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "I love you, Callie. Feel better."

"I love you too," she told him, wrapping her arms around him, reluctant to let go. "See you later."

Once he was gone, Callie rolled over, curling up under the blanket. She was annoyed with herself for getting sick, even though she knew she couldn't help it. She and Brandon were just starting to get ahead, with their wages, and a little help from their mystery benefactor. Miraculously, every other week, like clockwork, the envelopes with not return address kept coming. And they always held one-hundred dollars. Sometimes, they came addressed to Callie, and sometimes, to Brandon. Other times, to both of them. Sometimes, the money came tucked into an unsigned card, and sometimes, it didn't. They still had no idea who was sending the money to them, but because of it, their savings were slowly beginning to grow. But their security was still fragile, and she knew she had to get better quickly.

As she lay in bed, trying to rest, she quickly became bored. If they had a television, she could have filled the long hours ahead with mindless daytime talk shows. But they didn't. With nothing to occupy her mind, her thoughts went to home, and to Stef and Lena, and in spite of herself, a tear rolled down her cheek. Wiping it away, she rested her head against the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, as Brandon walked to work, he was haunted by a memory from a few weeks before.

_He slid into Callie, thrusting as she moaned his name. "Harder," she gasped, arching her back. He picked up speed, trying to hold out as long as he could, wondering why it was taking her so long to climax. Finally, she came, gripping his sweaty shoulders, and he let himself find his release, collapsing on top of her. As they held each other, she reached down and touched herself, circling her fingertip around him. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he came again. When it was over, he stayed inside of her for a few moments longer, listening to her heart beat. Then, he pushed himself up, and began to slowly pull out._

_"Shit," he mumbled under his breath._

_"What?" Callie asked._

_"Nothing," he replied. He tossed the used condom in the trash._

Deep in the pit of his stomach, Brandon slowly, guiltily realized that Callie did not have the flu.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"One choice changes everything. The right choice changes your world."  
Beverly S. Harless

Brandon's shoulders dragged as he walked home. Usually, he looked forward to seeing Callie after a long day. They would cuddle on the sofa, talk about anything and everything, eat dinner. They weren't just lovers, they were best friends. It was so easy for them to be together, away from outside influences. But he knew that what he had to tell her that day would make things hard, and he dreaded it.

He unlocked the door, and entered the apartment, where he found Callie at the sink, washing dishes. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, nodding. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she told him, as she dried her hands. "But then, I haven't eaten anything but crackers."

"Callie, honey," Brandon began, sighing. "Come sit with me. We need to talk about something." He gestured for her to follow him.

Callie gulped nervously as she sat next to him on the sofa. _We need to talk_ was the phrase no one wanted to hear. Nothing good ever followed it. "What is it?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Listen," he said, taking her hand. He held onto it as a million fears and worries ran through his mind. What if Callie left him? He didn't think he would be able to live if that happened. "This is really hard for me to say, sweetheart, and I know you're going to be upset, but... Callie... I think you might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Callie cried, eying him suspiciously. "Brandon... is this a joke? Because if it is, I don't get it."

"No, it's not a joke," he replied sheepishly.

"How could I be pregnant?" she asked. "We use protection every time!"

As Brandon held her hand, he burned with shame. He was trying to be sensitive as he broke the news to her, but she wasn't making it easy on him. "Um...a couple weeks ago, when we were... having sex, um, I went to pull out of you, and the condom was broken. I didn't know. It was an accident, Cal. I'm sorry."

Callie didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Brandon's confession. It was almost too much to process. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and collected. "And why am I just finding this out now?" she asked him, irritated.

"I didn't want to freak you out over nothing," he admitted. "I didn't think you would get pregnant after one time"

"One time is all it takes!" she shouted. So much for calm and collected. "How could you be so irresponsible? I don't believe this!" Pregnant. That would explain her mysterious illness that came and went, the fatigue, the nausea. But a baby... she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Doubling over the toilet, she threw up sour bile as tears streamed down her face.

When she returned, she found Brandon sitting on the sofa, his face in his hands. He looked up at her sadly, apologetically. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well," she told him. "We better find out for sure before we get too worked up."

* * *

The next morning, after a sleepless night that was thick with tension, they found themselves in the examination room of a family planning clinic, awaiting the results of a free pregnancy test. Callie shuffled around uncomfortably, unable to sit still, and Brandon paced the small room.

Finally, a nurse knocked on the door, and came in carrying a clipboard. "Ms.. Adams. The results from your blood test came back positive. It seems you are about three weeks pregnant."

The room spun, and Callie's face crumpled. She covered her face with her hands as she broke down into tears, her shoulders shaking as she wept. Brandon was at her side immediately, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," Callie mumbled, apologizing to the nurse. She brushed her tears away with her sleeve, and the woman handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she sniffled, taking it and blowing her running nose.

"If you don't wish to keep your baby, there are options," the nurse told her calmly, as if she delivered the same speech a thousand times a day. "You might consider adoption, or you may choose to terminate. If so, we offer the procedure at little to no cost based on your income. But you'll need to make the decision fairly quickly. I suggest you discuss the matter at home, and call to make another appointment if necessary. I'll give you some privacy to talk." She left the room quietly.

Once she was gone, Callie stared silently into space before turning to Brandon. "Termination... that means abortion." Tears filled her eyes all over again.

"Could we really do that?" Brandon asked, his hands shaking.

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "A baby is the last thing we need right now. I'd like one in five or ten years. But right now, we're barely getting by ourselves."

"It's your choice," Brandon told her with a heavy heart. He absentmindedly picked up a pamphlet about fetal development. It showed the fetus's growth week by week. At three weeks, he discovered, their baby was the size of a grain of salt, and was developing rapidly at that very moment. He set the booklet down, turning away from it. He wished he'd never looked at it, because it made their baby real to him. He could almost picture it in his head. If Callie chose to terminate the pregnancy, he didn't want it to seem real. That little speck growing inside of her was a part of them, and with every moment, it was becoming a whole person.

"I don't know what we should do," Callie sobbed. "I just don't know!"

Brandon took her into a hug, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, Callie. I feel like this is all my fault. I feel terrible."

Her first instinct was to lash out at him, blame him for everything, but Callie could see he was suffering, and she knew deep down that the pregnancy was just as he said it was; an accident. "It's not your fault," she reassured him. "But I wish you would have told me when it happened. I could've gotten a morning after pill and prevented this."

"I'm sorry," Brandon said again. "Cal, whatever happens, I'm behind you."

"I'd rather have you beside me," she replied, smiling weakly.

"Just know that I'm here for you," he promised, tears filling his eyes. "I know I was irresponsible, but I never meant to do anything to hurt you. I love you."

Callie wrapped her arms around him a little tighter, and kissed his cheek. "I know, B." She squeezed his hand in hers. "And I love you, too." Dropping his hand, she sighed, sliding off the table. "Let's just go now. This is something we need to sleep on."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"A person's a person, no matter how small."  
-Dr. Seuss

When they got home from the clinic, Callie sighed with frustration. She wasn't feeling well, and she knew that the horrible morning sickness she experienced the day before was far from over. A bitter taste filled her mouth, and she ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach just in time. When she came out, Brandon was sitting at his keyboard, just staring vacantly at the keys. "This sucks," she mumbled. "All I want to do is take a hot bath, and I can't even do that, because all he have is a stupid shower." She got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. As she stared at the green walls, which did little to help her nausea, she began to cry quietly, letting her tears drip onto her pillow.

Brandon came out of his daze when he heard Callie sniffle. He got up from his seat, and went to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she asked. "I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "Cal... really. It's killing me that you're mad at me. We need each other more than ever right now. It's us against the world." He took her hair in his hands, and wove it into a loose braid. Then, he rubbed her shoulders, trying to sooth her. "We really need to talk about what we're going to do. About the baby."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now," she replied. "Later. Please?"

"Okay," he nodded. "After I get home from work, we'll talk." He checked the time quickly. "I don't have to leave for about an hour. Do you need anything?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "But thanks."

"I'll be back in a bit," he told her. "I'm going to run down the street for a minute, get some air."

He got up and left the apartment, only to return ten minutes later, hiding something behind his back. "Got you a surprise," he announced. "Something to make you feel better."

Callie turned to him questioningly. "Is it Valium?"

Brandon snorted back a laugh, and showed her a can of soda. "No... it's ginger ale." He cracked the can open, and it made a loud fizzing sound. "There's a vending machine outside the laundromat down the street. Sodas are only sixty-five cents. Even we can swing that." He passed her the can, and was pleased when she took it.

Callie took a long sip of the ginger ale, enjoying the taste. It felt good going down, and reminded her of when she was a kid, and had a mom to take care of her when she didn't feel well. "Thank you, Brandon. Really."

"No problem," he smiled. He touched his cold hand to her cheek. He loved her so much, it hurt sometimes.

As she watched Brandon dress for work, slowly sipping the ginger ale, little by little, Callie began to feel a little better. Not completely, or course, but her nausea was tolerable. "You know," she told him. "I hate sitting around the house. I want to go to work today."

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked. "Callie... I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"If I get sick, I can always leave early," she pointed out. "I just need something to take my mind off of... things."

Brandon nodded knowingly. "If you think you're up to it..."

* * *

"There is adoption," Brandon reminded Callie, as they discussed the pregnancy later that evening. It had been a long day. Callie had forced herself to go to work, only to end up leaving two hours later, when she'd had all she could tolerate of the smell of burnt pizza. She'd never minded the smell before, but in her condition, the scent became revolting. It made her ill, and she spent most of the time in the restaurant bathroom, vomiting. Brandon hadn't had a much better day. No, he wasn't sick, like she was, but it was hard to concentrate on anything when he felt as if he were carrying the weight of the world. Not to mention, it seemed like an inordinate amount of parents with infants passed through the motel's restaurant that day. Each and every one made him wonder what could be.

Callie felt tears fill her her eyes, as she considered his words. "I don't think I could give the baby up after seeing it and holding it. Could you?"

"No," he admitted. "I don't think I could do that either."

"I- I guess we don't have much of a choice," said Callie, her voice shaking. "We're not prepared to be parents. We might as well go ahead and terminate." She couldn't believe what she was saying, even as she said it. She'd never believed in abortion. She knew what it was like to be unwanted. But, she thought, maybe she could do what she did best; build a wall around herself so she wouldn't feel. Numb herself enough that she wouldn't even care. She didn't want to feel anything. The only problem was, Brandon could see right through those walls. He always could.

"Okay," Brandon nodded solemnly, grief stricken. "If that's really what you want to do, then... I guess I support you."

"I guess I should call the clinic and make an appointment tomorrow," Callie whispered. "Since we... d- decided." She turned her head, so he wouldn't see her tears fall.

As Callie turned away from him, Brandon was filled with panic and sorrow. What if their child was meant to be president one day, or cure cancer? Heck, even if it grew up to sleep on their couch and mooch off of them until it was thirty, it was still _their_ child, made with love, and it's life was worth something. And that made it worth fighting for. "Callie!" he gasped, grabbing her shoulder. Tears stung his eyes, and dripped down his chin.

"We can't go through with this," he told her, sobbing. "I don't want to, and I can tell you don't either. We'd never forgive ourselves. Or, at least, I know I wouldn't. I'll get another job... whatever we have to do. Even if we have to eat Ramen noodles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, let's keep our baby."

He wiped his eyes roughly, determined to stop her from making what would be the worst mistake of their lives. "I wanted to let you make the decision, because it's your body. And maybe because I felt guilty. But... it's my baby, too. And I love it already. Callie, please?"

Callie stared at him for a long, intense moment. Then, she folded her knees to her chest, hugging herself as she wept. Brandon wrapped his arms around her, and they cried together, doing their best to console one another. "I didn't really want to do it," Callie choked, her chin quivering. "But I thought I had to. I thought we had no choice." She heaved a deep sob, and clung to Brandon, letting him hold her.

"You don't have to, honey," Brandon whispered. "Please don't. _Please_. It's not the baby's fault I'm a dumbass."

Callie hiccuped, laughing through her tears, and buried her face in his chest. Brandon smoothed back her hair, and kissed her forehead, trying to sooth away her pain. "You're going to be a great mom," he told her, kissing her again. "You're so caring, and you always put others first."

"You really think so?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"Yes," he replied. "I hope we have a girl. She would be adorable." He liked the idea of a tiny Callie. She would be a Daddy's girl, and he would spoil her rotten. Maybe not with material things, but with his time and attention. He would give their child what Callie never had, a father she could depend on, who was always there to tell her she was special and loved. Something he'd _always_ had. His father wasn't perfect by any means- he was a drunk, with a borderline gambling problem. But Brandon never doubted Mike's love for him. It ran deeper than any mistakes he might have made. And he would care for his own child in the same way. He placed his hand on Callie's stomach, trying to feel a little closer to the baby it held.

"A boy would be fun, too," Callie said in a hoarse voice, finally calming down.

"Either one would be perfect," Brandon nodded. He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her against him. "Was Jude a cute baby?"

"No," she replied, giggling. "He looked like a scrawny, little old man. I asked my mom to send him back to the hospital."

"Well," Brandon replied. "Our baby will be beautiful. I know it will."

"Oh my gosh," Callie sighed. "We're going to have a baby! I'll call the clinic back tomorrow, and tell them we made a decision. I think they can help me with prenatal vitamins and stuff. And I think they have parenting classes. We'll need those."

Brandon's heart leaped with joy at her words. "I wouldn't want to be a parent with anyone but you," he told her quietly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," she told him. She smiled, then went to the sink and found an empty soup can. She washed and dried it. Then, she scrawled one word; _Baby_, across it in permanent marker. As soon as the ink was dry, she dug through her purse, collecting a handful of loose change. She dropped the coins into the can, and placed their newest bank under the sofa with the others.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Wow! over one-hundred reviews... you guys are awesome! This is the most I've ever gotten on a story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading! 3**

Chapter 16.

"It's better to lose your pride to the one you love, than to lose the one you love because of pride."  
-John Ruskin

"Hey Brandon... can I talk to you about something?" Callie asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah," he sighed, turning to her. "What's up? Did everything go okay at the doctor's?"

"It went okay," she shrugged, sitting down. She'd been receiving prenatal care from the family planning clinic since they'd decided to keep the baby several weeks before. The clinic had even given her lozenges to help relieve her morning sickness, so she could go back to work. She planned to work as long as she could throughout her pregnancy. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary, and much better than hanging around the apartment all day, which she found boring.

"I lost another pound and a half, though," she told him. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need more and better food. So... I think we should think about finding a food bank around here. We could at least get some meat and vegetables and stuff."

"I don't know," Brandon grimaced. "I mean... I don't know if I'd feel comfortable."

"Why not?" Callie asked. "That's silly."

"I just feel weird about taking handouts," he sighed. He imagined himself standing in an endless line for a bag of expired, dented canned goods.

"Do you want a healthy baby?" she asked him. "Because a diet of Ramen noodles and spaghetti rings isn't going to cut it."

"I just don't want to be one of _those_ people," he said quietly, looking down into his lap. "I want to earn our way in life."

"Brandon... _I_ was one of _'those people.'_ You know, if it wasn't for the food bank, my family wouldn't have always had food on our table, so it hurts me to hear you talk like that." She took his hand, squeezing it gently, and looked into his hazy green eyes. "You're lucky, because you've always had everything you need, but not everyone has that. And whether you want to admit it or not, we need help, and that's what places like that are there for. We knew we were going to have to make sacrifices if we chose to keep the baby. So, I suggest you swallow your pride, because there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Brandon's cheeks burned with guilt as he regarded Callie, so practical and level-headed. He knew she was right, but he was so stubborn, and always had been. "Look, Cal," he sighed "I didn't mean to insult you, or your family. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she told him. She couldn't blame him for his ignorance. He grew up sheltered, in a stable home where he'd never wanted for anything. Of course it would be hard for him to imagine a life that wasn't so picture perfect, just as it was hard for Callie to imagine a life where everything she had, she didn't have to fight for. In a way, they came from two different worlds, which made it even more amazing that they had so much in common. "So, can we go?"

Brandon looked down at Callie's abdomen, trying to picture their baby inside, and nodded. When it came down to it, he'd do anything for them. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Thanks," she smiled, relieved.

She looked around for a phone book, and thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. Then, she grabbed her phone, and dialed the number of the closest food bank. After it rang a few times, and older-sounding woman answered. "Hello," said Callie. "I'm just calling to find out what your hours are?"

The woman told her the hours, and gave her their address.

"Thank you," Callie replied cheerfully. "I appreciate your help."

* * *

Brandon and Callie walked three blocks, until they found themselves in front of a large, austere Roman-Catholic church made of gray stone. "This is the place?" Brandon asked.

"Looks like it," she nodded. "Come on." They followed a sign to a side door, and opened it to find a small flight of stairs leading to what appeared to be a basement. They walked down the stairs slowly, until they came upon a waiting area.

Brandon looked around the room carefully. It was basically empty, except for a woman with a toddler, an elderly man, and a middle-aged couple. He had to admit, it wasn't what he expected, and he was pleased that they didn't have to stand in a line. He sat down, as Callie jotted down their names on a sign-in sheet. Not long after, a lady with a neat gray bun in her hair called for them.

"You'll just need to fill out some quick paperwork," she told them. She asked them their names, and about their income, writing down their answers on a form. "Are there any children in your household?"

Callie placed her hand on her still-flat stomach. "Well, sort of. I'm pregnant, although you can't really tell yet. I'm not sure if that counts."

"Congratulations," the woman smiled. "And it certainly does. If you're ready, I can take you back right now."

Callie nodded, and she and Brandon stood up, following her into what looked like a small grocery store. The woman took a cart, and walked them through, letting them choose the items they wanted, from dry goods, to canned goods, to refrigerated items. Callie was especially happy to receive eggs and a gallon of milk, two things that had been missing from their diet, but that she needed more than ever in her current state.

After they were through, Brandon and Callie bagged their groceries, and readied to leave. "Thank you," Callie told the woman.

"You're welcome," she replied. "You may come every other week, as long as you have a need."

"We'll keep that in mind," she nodded.

On the way home, she turned to Brandon. "I'm proud of you," she smiled. "I know this wasn't easy for you."

"It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he told her. "I mean, I don't know... it was... kind of nice. Hey... I'm really sorry I gave you a hard time about it and everything."

"Just forget it," she told him gratefully. "Really. It's okay."

"Are those bags too heavy for you?" Brandon asked. "I could take another one, if you want."

* * *

Later, when they got home, Callie unloaded their groceries, putting them away. Their cupboards and refrigerator were fuller than they had been in weeks, and that felt good. After she was done unpacking everything, she filled a cooking pot part way with water, and put it on the stove. Then, she picked out some canned vegetables and poured them into the pot, along with noodles. Soon, their dinner was simmering, filling the apartment with a warm, comforting aroma that made her mouth water. As she stirred the food with a wooden spoon, Brandon looked up at her from his keyboard. "That smells great, Cal! What is it?"

"Homemade vegetable soup," she replied. "It's almost done." She filled two bowls with the hot soup, buttered some bread, then they sat down on the floor together and ate what had to be one of the best meals they'd ever shared.

**To be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Cooking is love made edible."  
-Michael Mullan

Brandon's mid-September birthday fell on a Sunday, he and Callie's one and only day off. Callie woke up that morning with big plans to make his day special, as he had hers. Of course, she could never top the beautiful ring he gave her with his marriage proposal, but she had a few ideas up her sleeve.

She glanced over at Brandon sleeping next to her, and couldn't help but stare for a moment. His closed eyes were fanned by long, dark eyelashes, and he was shirtless, exposing his muscular chest. It amazed her how gorgeous he was, and what's more, that he was hers to love. She crept out of bed quietly, deciding to let him sleep in for a while, and quickly got dressed. Then, she went to the cupboard and found a box of chocolate cake mix. Now that food wasn't such a pressing issue, she could make him a real birthday cake. She opened the box and poured the contents into a mixing bowl. Once she prepared the batter, she dumped it into a pan and slid it into the oven. Soon, the aroma of the baking cake was drifting through the apartment.

While the cake was baking, Callie readied the ingredients for a special dinner. She planned to make his favorite meal, which was spaghetti with real marinara sauce; the made-from-scratch kind that simmers all day. She grabbed the one and only cookbook she owned, and flipped it open to the right page, running her finger down the list of ingredients. Then, she peeled an onion, and began to carefully chop it. The pungent odor stung her eyes and made them water as she worked. Once they were chopped, she tossed them in a skillet and sauteed them. She was so absorbed in her work, that she didn't notice Brandon had woken up until he came up behind her.

"Morning," he mumbled, yawning.

"Happy birthday!" she chirped. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her, scratching her cheek with the stubble she'd come to love the feel of.

"What are you making?" he asked, interested. "It smells great."

She smiled, turning back to her cooking. She opened a several cans of crushed tomatoes, and dumped them into a saucepan. Then, she added the cooked onions and some garlic powder. "I'm making you spaghetti with marinara sauce. I know how much you love it." She shook some spices into her palm, and added them to the sauce one by one

"Almost as much as I love you," he replied with a wink. "You're amazing, Cal. I mean, I sort of knew you could cook, but not this good."

"I like it," she told him, stirring the sauce carefully. "I mean, I had to learn pretty young, so I've had a lot of practice. But it's sort of relaxing to me. Maybe I'll eventually get you to try biscuits and gravy?" she grinned. He had yet to taste her favorite meal. The first time she made it for the Fosters, when Stef was in the hospital, Wyatt had sabotaged her plans by bringing donuts over.

"If you make it, I'm sure it will be delicious," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

Callie stirred her sauce for a few more moments, tasting it occasionally, then adjusting the herbs and spices. She truly liked her job at the pizza parlor, and part of it was because she got to be around food. She found she enjoyed the resourcefulness of cooking; making something out of nothing.

"Here. Taste this," she said. Holding her hand under the spoon to catch any drips, she let Brandon sample her creation.

"This is awesome," he replied, smiling appreciatively.

"You know," she told him, covering the saucepan. "Someday, when the baby is older, I think I might like to go to culinary school." She wasn't sure where the idea came from... it just sort of did. But it felt right.

"You could totally do that!" Brandon nodded. He pulled Callie into an embrace, and smashed his lips to hers. "You can do anything you want, you know? It won't always be this way. We just have to get through this rough patch."

Callie tilted her chin, agreeing. "I know. And hey! You're seventeen today. Only one more year until we can get married."

Brandon smiled, kissing her again. "I can't wait." He slid his hands down her back, and pressed her against the counter, letting their lips meet over and over.

Callie sighed deeply as Brandon's fingers found her core, rubbing her through her clothes. She bit her lips, tossing her head back as he moved her shorts and panties aside, and dipped his digits into her wet heat, stroking her in slow circles. She moaned softly, pressing her pelvic bone to him. He was just about to lift her onto the counter, when she caught the scent of something burning. "Crap!" she cried. "The cake!" She wriggled out of his grasp. "Sorry. This will have to wait until later." She hurried to the oven, and shut it off, rescuing the cake just in time.

* * *

Later that day, Brandon went out to get the mail, and came back with a few bills and an envelope with no return address. "I think our friend remembered my birthday," he told Callie. She watched him tear the envelope open and remove a birthday card. It was blue, with an illustration of a cake on the front. And it read, across the top; _To a Special Son._ He flipped it open, and found a one-hundred dollar bill, and nothing else, other than the pre-printed words, _... on your birthday._ He held the card close, studying it for a moment. "Well," he told Callie. "It looks like we finally have a clue."

Callie watched him read the card to himself once again, holding it carefully in his hands. "So, all the cards and money we've been getting have to be from Stef, Lena, or Mike," she observed, curiously. "I wonder which one it is."

"I don't know," Brandon mussed. "I still say it's from Lena, though."

"So do I," she replied. As mysterious and confusing as the matter was, she was glad that at least one of their parents didn't seem to harbor hard feelings against them.

Brandon put the card away, and Callie served him his birthday meal. She watched him sop up the sauce on his plate with a piece of garlic bread, and smiled, glad he was enjoying it. "Brandon?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied between bites.

"I didn't have the money to get you a real birthday present," she apologized. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he told her sincerely. "You made me this great dinner, and baked me a cake. And as for presents," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "This is all I need."

Touched, Callie got to her knees, and grabbed him into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cal," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

After they separated from their embrace, Callie stood up, and went to the refrigerator. Carefully, she removed the frosted chocolate cake. She cut two thick slices, and put them on a dish. Then, she grabbed some forks from the drawer, and returned to Brandon, sitting across from him. "Time for dessert," she smiled.

Brandon blushed at her comment, his mind going to where it shouldn't have at that moment. He watched her take a forkful of cake, and bring it to his lips. He opened his mouth, and slowly savored the sweet bite.

"You have frosting on your lip," Callie told him. "Here. Let me." She leaned in, her eyes sparkling with mischief, and found his mouth, licking his lower lip as she kissed him. "Delicious," she sighed, licking her own lips after she pulled away.

Brandon smiled, blushing. Recently, he'd seen a change in Callie. Maybe it was the hormones, because of her pregnancy, but gone was the shy and timid lover she used to be. She no longer hesitated to show him how much she wanted him, which was often, and he was always happy to oblige. He hoped whatever had come over her would last. He picked up a forkful of his own slice of cake, and fed it to her seductively. Then, he grabbed her lips in another sweet kiss.

* * *

That evening, Brandon lay in bed reading, as Callie slipped away to the bathroom to wash her face. As she dried off, she thought back to earlier, and decided it was time to pick up where they'd left off when the cake was burning. The good thing about being pregnant was that they no longer needed to use protection, and somehow, that fact made her feel a lot sexier and more carefree. Quickly, she undressed, kicking her pile of discarded clothing to the side, then left the bathroom.

When Brandon saw her coming toward him, completely naked, his body went rigid and his jaw dropped. A devilish smile played on Callie's lips as she approached him. She straddled him, kissing hims hard on the mouth, nipping at his lips.

"Callie," he sighed, his breath catching in his throat. He held onto her hips, steadying her.

"Surprise," she smiled, kissing him again. She ran her hands down his bare chest, feeling his manhood grow hard beneath her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She gazed deeply into his eyes, which were gray with lust, and kissed him again, darting her tongue into his mouth. Then, she helped him slip his boxers off, and felt herself get wet as she ground into his erection.

Brandon groaned softly, touching her breasts, and she leaned back, jutting them forward. His mouth found each peak, slathering it with a wet kiss. Then, he dragged his lower lip to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. She was so beautiful, so soft, and his desire for her was insatiable. He dropped his hands to her hips, then spread her with his fingers and found her clit. He tugged on it gently, listening to her squeal, then slid his finger inside her core, curling it as he thrust.

While Brandon touched and teased her, she reached back and stroked his manhood, feeling it grow harder in her grasp, massaging the tip with her thumb. "I want you inside me," she purred, leaning into him. Brandon gave her a subtle nod, and she lined herself up with him, sinking down on him so that he filled her completely.

Brandon threw his head back and moaned her name as she drew him in and out of her, tightening her inner-walls each time she took him in. She closed her eyes, whimpering, trying to bite back the small screams that occasionally escaped. "I'm close," she gasped. Brandon reached down and flicked her clit hard, and she convulsed as she came, drawing him in deeper.

"Oh!" Brandon cried, seconds later. "Callie!" He felt his dick twitch hard as he released himself deep inside her, pulling her down against him as waves of passion washed over them. Callie clung to his chest, closing her eyes. As her orgasm ended, she climbed off of him, letting him slide out. Sleepy, she snuggled beside him, feeling the warm liquid he shot into her leak out, soiling the bedspread. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her cold feet against his, and kissed him. "Goodnight, B.," she sighed, yawning. She opened one eye, smiling playfully. "Sweet dreams."

Cradling her head, Brandon kissed her temple lovingly, petting her hair. "Goodnight, babe." Moments later, they were asleep in each other's arms.

**To Be Continued **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. (Four Months Later)

"No one else will ever know the strength of my love for you. After all, you're the only one who knows the sound of my heart from the inside."  
-Kristen Proby

Callie tossed and turned restlessly as the minutes ticked by. Every time she closed her eyes, they fluttered open seconds later. Finally giving up, she turned to Brandon. "Are you awake?" she whispered. She heard Brandon stir beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah," he replied. "Can't sleep either?"

"I'm too excited to sleep!" Callie breathed. Her insomnia was a combination of heartburn and the anticipation of finding out the sex of their baby the next morning. "I hope it's a boy," she said thoughtfully. "Or a girl."

"Chances are it's going to be one of the other," Brandon laughed, placing his hand on her small, impossibly cute baby bump.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she sighed, giggling.

"I'm still hoping for my girl," Brandon told her. "But I guess it doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy." He smiled when he felt Callie's hand cover his.

"Do you feel it moving?" she asked, rubbing her abdomen. "Bump is busy tonight."

Brandon nodded as he felt their child flutter under Callie's skin. "What do you say, Bump?" he asked. "Are you a boy or a girl?" He and Callie had taken to talking to their baby often, especially at night. Leaning down, he kissed her stomach, then took her in a hug, cuddling her close to him."Let's just close our eyes," he whispered. "The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow will be here."

Callie shut her eyes for a moment, then popped them back open. "Brandon?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I was really mad at you when I found out I was pregnant," she admitted. "But now, I'm really happy that things worked out this way. I can't wait to be a mother."

"I can't wait to be a father," he replied. "I know you're going to be a great mom, Cal. Bump is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks," she sighed. "It would be even better if our family were here, though," she noted longingly. She wondered how everyone would react to her pregnancy if they knew. Stef would probably be angry, she thought. Lena would probably be upset, too, though in a quieter way. Stef was impulsive, Lena was sensible. They balanced each other perfectly. Jude would most likely be angry with Brandon, more than he would be with her. But eventually, she thought, he'd come to love being an Uncle. She hoped Mariana would be excited to be an Aunt, too. And as for Jesus and Mike, they were question marks. She honestly couldn't imagine how they would feel about the matter.

"If they were here, we wouldn't be having a baby," Brandon pointed out, rubbing her arm. "I miss them, too, sweetheart. I really do. But don't worry. We'll see them soon enough, and when the time comes, no one will be able to keep us apart." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her soft hair. "But right now, we really do need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Callie whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Callie was awake before the alarm on her phone went off. She lay in bed, warm under the covers. It was December, almost Christmas, and there was a chill in the air. She and Brandon didn't dare turn their thermostat up past sixty-seven, so they dressed in layers for extra warmth.

Several minutes passed, and Callie decided she couldn't wait another moment to start their day. "Brandon," she said, shaking him carefully. "Wake up! It's morning."

Brandon stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Callie replied.

"We don't have to be at the doctor's until nine," he sighed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and gazed at Callie. Her face was bright with excitement. "Okay. I'm up."

They ate breakfast, showered, dressed, and left the apartment at eight-thirty. Callie checked in for her appointment, and they sat in the waiting room, impatiently, until she was called. As they followed the nurse to the ultrasound lab, Callie grabbed Brandon's hand, giddy with anticipation.

When they entered the lab, the technician was waiting. "Hello," she greeted them, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Callie told her. "I've been having a lot of heartburn, though."

The woman nodded, knowingly. "Well, hopefully today will make it all worth it. Let's get you on the table and take a look at what's going on in there." She helped Callie step up onto a small stool, and settle herself back on the table. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," she nodded, as the technician pulled up her shirt. She watched her squeeze some Ultrasound gel on her stomach, and cringed when the coldness of it hit her skin.

"Sorry about that, honey," the woman apologized. She spread the clear goo out over Callie's baby bump, warming it with her touch. Then, she took the paddle, and began moving it around over the slick gel, trying to get a good view of the fetus. On the nearby monitor, a fuzzy image of Callie's womb filled the screen. "There's your baby," she told them, pointing.

Callie and Brandon studied the black and white image carefully. It was hard to see the features of the baby at first, but the technician pointed out it's arms, legs, and head, and the form of their child began to take shape before their eyes. "Wow," Callie breathed. 'Magic' was the only word to describe it. It was amazing to see the life growing inside of her, snug in it's little nest. It made her truly feel like a mother, maybe for the first time. She glanced over at Brandon, who was grinning ear to ear. "This is awesome," she told him.

"I know," he sighed, hardly able to tear his eyes from the screen. He took Callie's hand in his, gently squeezing it, his heart filling with love.

"It looks like the baby is in the right position to finally hear a good heartbeat," the technician told them. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," Callie nodded enthusiastically. "Please." At previous, earlier prenatal visits, the baby was positioned in such a way that the sound of it's heart was difficult to pick up on. This was worrisome for Callie, so she was thrilled to hear it at last. She watched the technician move the paddle around again.

"Here we go," she chirped. seconds later, the dark, silent room was permeated by the sound of two heartbeats, the baby's and Callie's. Bump's heartbeat was slightly faster than hers, and together, they sounded like a stampede of horses. Callie listened, smiling, her eyes filling with tears. They ran down her cheeks and dotted her shirt. She felt Brandon comb his fingers through her hair, and she looked up at him, touched to see that he was crying too.

"Well, it looks like your baby is doing great," the technician told them. "I'd like to see both mom and baby put on a little more weight, but otherwise, everything looks fine. Would you like to know the sex of your child?"

"Yes!" Both Callie and Brandon answered in unison, holding onto each other.

"Okay," the woman nodded. "Just let me double check." She slid the paddle around on the gel a little more, trying to get an accurate view. "Well, Callie, Brandon. It looks like you're expecting a..."

**To Be Continued (couldn't resist a cliffie)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I don't normally do two chapters in one day, but I felt so bad about leaving everyone hanging... enjoy!**

"The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother."  
-Theodore Hesburgh

Chapter 19.

"Girl," the Ultrasound technician finished with a smile. "Congratulations."

"A girl!" Callie cried, thrilled. She looked up at Brandon, who was standing at her side. "Are you happy?" she asked through her tears. She knew how much having a girl meant to him. He had been wishing for one since she'd conceived. _Thank you_, she silently told Bump. To be sure, there was a fifty-fifty chance at their baby being either gender, but deep down, she felt almost as if their baby was a girl just for Brandon's sake.

Brandon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried. He knew it. He knew they were having a baby girl, but to hear it confirmed left him speechless. He was certain he'd love a son just the same as he would a daughter, and maybe they would have one someday? However, in his heart, he knew they were getting exactly the child they were meant to have.

"That's just what he wanted," Callie happily explained to the technician. She grabbed a tissue from the box on a nearby stand. "Aww... honey," she crooned, dabbing Brandon's eyes. He was so cute, it melted her. Life had been so difficult for them since they embarked on their new life. Experiencing such a wonderful, simple thing as Brandon's tears of joy over their unborn daughter made it all worthwhile. As soon as the gel was wiped off her belly, she sat up and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh! I almost forgot your sticker," the technician told them before they left. "Here you go, my dear." She peeled a round, pink sticker from it's backing. In bold words, it happily announced; It's a Girl. She stuck it to Callie's shirt, right over her heart. "See you in a few weeks."

"Thanks. You too," said Callie. She touch the sticker carefully, as if it were a badge of honor. And in a way, it was.

* * *

"We need to start coming up with names," Brandon told Callie on the way home. "It has to be something special." He smiled, glancing at her. "We can't call her 'Bump' forever."

"We have a lot of time to talk about it," she replied. "We really have to start thinking about getting stuff for her. She's going to need so much." As she made a mental list; _diapers, powder, clothes, blankets, car seat, bed, toys_, and the list went on and on, she felt her heartburn kick up again.

"I know," Brandon nodded. He realized the strain of affording everything was a heavy weight to bear, but he refused to let practicality dampen his mood that day. "We could stop at Goodwill and look around, if you want?"

"I think that's a great idea," she nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot of the thrift store, and went inside, straight to the baby items. As they browsed, Callie admired a a crib that looked practically new. She touched it longingly, running her finger along the smooth wooden rail. But she turned away sadly when she saw that it was priced at eighty-five dollars, which was basically their entire baby fund. They couldn't afford it, even if they sacrificed even more than they already were. _Where would they put it anyway?_ she thought. The piece of furniture would take up half their tiny apartment.

"Look over here, Cal," Brandon called, catching her sorrowful look. He pointed to a basket full of baby blankets.

Callie joined him, and began to carefully look through the pile of different fabrics. She found a cute receiving blanket printed with pink kittens, but when she unfolded it, she found an ugly stain. She refolded it, and put it back where she found it.

"This one's pretty," Brandon told her. He picked up a crocheted baby afghan. It was striped, in a rainbow of pastel colors. "Feel how soft it is," he said, touching it to her cheek.

Callie held the beautiful blanket lovingly, imagining their baby girl swaddled in it when they brought her home. "It's pretty," she nodded. "It looks handmade."

"You should get it," he offered. "It's only twenty-five cents."

"I don't know..." she fretted. "Well... I guess it would be okay."

Brandon smiled, glad she'd decided to let herself have something she liked. "It's fine," he told her, placing his hand on her back.

They looked at clothing next, and Callie picked out a few newborn-sized body suits, knowing babies practically lived in them. There was a lavender one, a minty green one printed with pink bows, and pink long-sleeved one that would be perfect for cooler days.

They continued to window shop, combing the baby section. It was frustrating work. Many things the truly needed and loved, like the crib, were out of their price range. Callie couldn't help but feel sad, knowing they couldn't give their child everything she deserved, even though they were doing the best they could.

She felt Bump kick inside her as she passed a small shelf decorated with knickknacks and infant shoes. Stopping, she scanned the collection of items on display. Her eyes immediately fell on a pair of porcelain trinket boxes. They were heart shaped, glazed in baby pink. The lid of one box said _First Tooth_ in delicate silver writing, and the other said _First Curl_. Smiling, she opened one of the boxes carefully, then closed it, enjoying the delicious clink it made. She picked the box's twin up, turning it over in her hand. She would have liked to have the trinket boxes, but they weren't practical at all. The baby couldn't use them for anything. They were simply something pretty, made for preserving memories. Setting the box she held back down on the shelf, she walked away, ready to leave.

* * *

She and Brandon paid for their small bundle of items and left the store. Crossing the parking lot, they got in the car. As Callie buckled her seat belt, Brandon touched his hand to his pocket, in feigned panic. "I left my wallet inside," he told her. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He turned, hurrying back into the thrift store, through the racks of clothes, back to the baby section. Frantically, he looked around for the shelf Callie had been lingering near. He sighed a breath of relief when he found what he was looking for. She wanted those boxes. He knew she did. He'd seen her admiring them, and knew she passed them by thinking they were a frivolity. But wasn't Callie entitled to the same joys as other expectant mothers? She loved the baby she was carrying just as any other mother loved their own, rich or poor. So, why shouldn't she enjoy her pregnancy a little, and have a few pretty things to help her do so? He checked the price tags on the boxes, and saw that they were a dollar for the set. Without thinking twice, he picked them up and brought them to the register.

* * *

Callie watched Brandon return to the car, his eyes shining. He let himself in, and buckled up. "Did you find your wallet?" she asked.

"Oh," he nodded. "Um. Yeah." He held up a small paper bag. "I also found something that belongs to you."

Curious, Callie opened the bag and peeked inside. It was full of tissue paper. When she parted the paper, she found the sweet pink trinket boxes. She fingered them lovingly, her eyes filling with tears. "Brandon," she sighed. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." She clutched the paper bag to her chest, right next to the sticker she wore on her shirt.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Callie doesn't seem to have many girlfriends, so I decided to give her one in this story!**

Chapter 20. (One Month Later)

"Some people look for a beautiful place. Others make a place beautiful."  
-Hazrat Inayat Khan

"Hey, babe," said Brandon, coming through the door. "What's up?"

Callie glanced up at Brandon, and patted the patch of sofa next to her. "I think I'm gonna quit my job soon," she told him sadly, once he as seated. She was cranky and tired, her day having been interrupted by pain in her back and abdomen.

"Oh?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "My feet are swollen, my boobs hurt, and I pee every five seconds. I just can't do it anymore. We both knew the time was coming, I guess." Her pregnancy was reaching an uncomfortable stage, where she felt as if she had no control over her body. The only thing to do was go with the flow.

"It's okay, Cal," Brandon told her reassuringly. "You need your rest, anyway." That she planned to quit her job actually came as a relief. He was worried about her. She was exhausted, and still hadn't gained enough weight to satisfy the obstetrician. Her baby bump jutted from her thin frame, giving her a smuggling-a-watermelon-under-her-shirt appearance. He was pleased that she seemed to plan on taking things easy for the rest of her pregnancy, for her sake and the baby's. "I'll start looking for a second job tomorrow," her told her. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, B." she nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling for the baby's movements. She relaxed when she felt her kick.

"How's daddy's princess today?" Brandon asked Callie's belly. He pushed her shirt up and caressed the bump. "I love you," he cooed, kissing it.

"Daddy's princess is hungry," Callie sighed. She'd been ravenous lately, constantly craving food, but never able to get enough to fill her up. She felt bad, because she'd noticed Brandon had been cutting back on his servings at meals, just so she could have extra, and it still didn't seem to satisfy her. Of course, other times, she simply felt too sick to eat.

"If you could have anything to eat right now, what would it be?" Brandon asked.

Callie pondered his question for a moment, her stomach growling loudly. "Umm... a meatball sub."

"Then let me go get you one, sweetheart," he replied, standing up. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Brandon, you don't have to," she said guiltily, worried about wasting money.

"I want to," he told her. "Callie, you need to eat, honey. Just relax, and I'll be right back." He planted a kiss on her forehead, then grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

When Brandon returned, he not only had a meatball sub with him, but a vanilla milkshake. "Here you go, my love," he said, handing Callie the food. Before she could protest, he grabbed her lips in a kiss. "Do you need anything else?"

Callie took a long sip of the thick milkshake. "A foot rub would be nice," she sighed, putting her painfully swollen feet in his lap. "Please?"

"Of course," he nodded. He took one of her feet in his hands and began massaging it. Callie sighed with pleasure as her discomfort began to ease.

"Are you sure you don't want some of this?" she asked, biting into the sub. It tasted like heaven, and she hoped he'd refuse her offer.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You need it. Go ahead and eat." He took her other foot, carefully kneading it.

"You know," she told him as she ate. "I'm not going to just lay around and do nothing when I'm not working. I have to be doing something. I think I'm gonna start studying for my GED."

"I think that's a good idea," Brandon agreed. "As long as you don't stress yourself out and you get plenty of rest. Remember... there's no hurry."

"I know," Callie nodded. After she finished eating, she stood up, holding her breath as pain coursed through her back. "Gotta pee," she announced, wobbling to the bathroom.

As several minutes passed, Brandon grew restless waiting for Callie. He knew she had to use the bathroom often, but it seemed like she'd been in there for a long time, and he began to worry. "Callie... honey?" he called. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, so he got up, and knocked on the door.

"Cal?" He turned the doorknob to find that it wasn't locked. When he opened the door, he found Callie inside, her face unusually pale, tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked, alarmed.

"Brandon," she gasped. "I'm bleeding."

* * *

**(One Week later)**

Callie set her book aside, and sighed, bored. After a trip to the emergency room, she was forced to quit her job on doctor's orders, and was placed on modified bed rest, because of the spotting and early contractions she had been experiencing. She didn't like being idle, but she knew it was best for the baby, and that was all that mattered. It would have been easier to take it easy if Brandon was around to talk to, though. Since he'd taken a second job at a fast food restaurant, she didn't see him as often. With nothing to do, she threw herself into studying for her GED, and reading the parenting books Brandon checked out of the library for her.

"I need some fresh air," she mumbled, to no one but herself. She was thankful that she was allowed out of bed a few times a day. She thought she would go crazy if she could never get up and stretch her legs. She put her book under her arm, and grabbed her jacket, then went outside and sat down on the concrete step outside their door.

She was deep in thought, listening to the birds sing, when she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She looked up and smiled. A little girl with blond pigtails stood a few feet away from her, watching her curiously. "Hello," she said, smiling.

The child waved and toddled over to her. "Hi," she said, grinning.

"Where's your mommy?" Callie asked, concerned. The little girl couldn't be more than three.

The girl pointed to the side of the house next door, as a woman sprinted around the corner, looking frantic. "Savannah!" she shouted. "You don't leave the yard without mommy. You know better!" as she took her little daughter by the hand, she noticed Callie. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Was she bothering you?"

"No," Callie assured her. "She's sweet. How old is she?"

"Two and a half," the woman replied. "Terrible twos." She picked up Savannah, balancing her on her hip. "I don't think we've met. We live next door. I'm Claire."

"I'm Callie," Callie replied. "Nice to meet you."

Claire looked down at Callie's stomach and smiled. "When are you due?"

"April," Callie told her, rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations. Do you know what you're having?" the other woman asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's a girl."

"Aw. Girls are fun," Claire replied, setting Savannah back down. "She's got a baby in her tummy," she told her daughter, cheerfully.

"Do you want to feel her move?" Callie asked the small child. "I think she might be dancing." She took Savannah's hand, and placed it just above her navel. The little girl giggled when she felt the baby kick under her hand, looking up at her mother with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey... do you need anything for the baby?" Claire asked. "I've been meaning to get rid of some of Savy's old things. You're welcome to whatever you can use."

Callie smiled gratefully. "You would just give it to me?"

"Sure," the young mother replied. "I was planning to have a yard sale, but I never got around to it. Everything is like new. I'd love to see it go to someone who can use it."

"Thank you," said Callie, touched by her neighbor's generosity. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Tell you what," Claire smiled. "If you have time, come back to the house with me, and we can look through the stuff."

"Sure," Callie nodded, wobbling to her feet. "I'd love that." She followed Claire to her home, and the young woman lead her inside.

"Everything is in Savy's closet," she told her, opening her daughter's bedroom door.

Callie could hardly believe her eyes as she entered Savannah's room. It was elaborately decorated, in soft pink and green. And everything was tied together with a fairy theme, from the wallpaper border on her walls to a mobile of dancing pixies. The room was straight from a fairytale. It was gorgeous, and left Callie feeling a pang of envy, knowing her baby wouldn't even have a nursery. If she did, she would want her to have one as beautiful as Savannah's.

"I love fairies," Claire explained, as Callie took everything in. "When I found out I was having a girl, I decided to go all out."

"Savannah's a lucky little girl," Callie breathed, hardly able to tear her eyes away from the beauty that surrounded her.

Savannah played quietly with her dolls as her mother pulled some plastic bins from her spacious closet. "Here we go," she said, opening the first one.

"Oh... I should tell you before we get started," warned Callie. "I can't lift anything heavy. Doctor's orders."

"That's okay," Claire assured her. "My husband can carry the stuff over when he comes home. Are you having a hard pregnancy?"

"Yeah," Callie sighed. "I'm on partial bed rest. But I'll be okay as long as I don't overdo it." She watched her new friend lift the lid off the bin, to reveal neatly folded baby clothes in soft colors.

"You'll need some cute little dresses," Claire chirped. "Gosh. This is fun! Are you going to have a baby shower?"

"Oh... no," Callie replied. "My fiance and I are new to the area. We don't really know anyone..."

"Then let's consider this an impromptu baby shower," the other woman smiled, bouncing on her heels. "Would you like something to drink? Or maybe something to eat?"

"Sure. Thank you," Callie nodded, hungry as usual.

Claire returned with lemonade and sugar cookies, and they chatted companionably as they looked through the baby clothes. "Savy was so cute in this dress," the young mother sighed, holding up a gray dress with turquoise polka dots. "I think there's shoes to go with it in one of the other bins."

"That's pretty," Callie told her, touching the knit fabric. Digging around, she found a stack of soft cuts of fabric in pink and white. "What are these?"

"Cloth diapers," her friend replied. "I was going through a 'green' phase when I was pregnant. They actually saved a lot of money, even though you have to wash them a lot. You should give them a try!"

"I think I will," Callie nodded. Affording diapers was one of her biggest concerns, so she was pleased that the matter had resolved itself. "Thanks!"

"There's all kinds of other things in here," said Claire, opening another bin. She began to spread out the items inside. There were tiny washcloths, mitts for the baby's hands, blankets, rattles, shoes, and bottles. And behind the bins, there was a white wicker bassinet and a folded playpen. "Maybe you could just take everything?" she suggested. "You don't have to, but if you want...? We're not planning on having any more kids, and I'd like to free up this space."

"Really?" Callie gasped, hardly able to believe her luck. "I feel like I should offer you some money or something."

"I don't want anything," the other woman insisted. "This is my baby gift to you, and my excuse to be lazy."

"We really could use it," Callie told her. "It's been hard. We didn't really plan on getting pregnant so soon, and we're having a hard time affording everything."

"Babies are expensive," her new friend nodded. "I understand that. Eric, my husband, will be home in a few hours. He can bring everything over for you."

"Brandon would be glad to help him out," Callie offered. "But I think I'd better get home and go back to bed now. My feet are starting to hurt."

"Okay," said Claire, standing up. "Let me walk you out."

Leaving the fairy room was like stepping out of a storybook, Callie thought. She almost dreaded reentering the real world. "See you later," she said. "And thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Claire smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Callie replied.

* * *

That evening, when Brandon came home, he and Eric brought the bins and furniture back to the apartment. After dinner, Callie and Brandon sorted and put away their newly acquired baby items. Callie lovingly examined each little garment before folding it and storing it in an empty dresser drawer. If it wasn't for the bassinet they'd received, one of those dresser drawers would have most likely been their baby's bed. "We're so lucky," Callie breathed. "All of this amazing stuff, for free."

"I know," Brandon agreed, glad that something so wonderful had happened to Callie. He knew she was a little depressed since she was no longer working. "You should relax for a while, sweetheart," he told her, rubbing her arm. "I've got this."

Callie nodded and stood up. She was tired. Before she crossed the room to the bed, she touched the porcelain trinket boxes Brandon bought for her, which sat on top of the dresser. They we now joined by a pink rattle and a tiny pair of dress shoes. She got into bed and put her feet up, as Brandon set the bassinet up nearby. Once everything was in it's place, he sat down beside her.

"Looks pretty nice, huh?" he said, squeezing her shoulder.

"It really does," Callie, told him, admiring the baby items. The way Brandon arranged everything, the space from the dresser to her side of the bed became a makeshift nursery. It was a far cry from Savannah's magical room, but it was cozy and comfortable, all ready for their little girl's arrival.

** To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life and said 'I'm here for you' and proved it."  
-Unknown

"What is it like to just suddenly be a mother?" Callie asked Claire, as she sipped a mug of tea in her new friend's kitchen. It was several days after they met, and the two of them became close fast.

Claire held her own mug between her hands, her lips pursed in thought. "It's like... you're responsible for this tiny person, and you just know what to do."

"I don't think I'll know what to do," Callie replied, skeptically.

"You will," Claire promised. "I mean, it's not like you're suddenly a child care expert. You just know what your baby needs, and how to give it to her. It's like your instincts just kick in. And if you need any help, I'm always right next door, of course."

Callie nodded at her friend's advice. "I just want to be the best mom I can be," she admitted truthfully. "I want my baby to always feel loved and wanted."

"Are you close with your mom?" Claire asked, curiously.

"I was," Callie shrugged. "But she died when I was young. I was in foster care for almost seven years. I guess that's why it's so important to me to be a good parent."

"I was raised by my grandmother," the other woman confided, looking down. "My mother had me when she was really young, and she did a lot of dumb things, so my grandmother got custody of me when I was about four. I have no memories of my mother."

Callie was surprised to hear about Claire's background. The young woman seemed to have it all together, to have an ideal life. But her past wasn't so very different from Callie's own. It made her feel a much deeper connection to her friend, and it gave her hope for her future.

"I think you'll be a great mom," Claire told her, truthfully. "You're so good with Savannah. She adores you. She did the cutest thing the other day," she laughed. "She came up to me with one of her baby dolls under her shirt, and she said _'I got baby.'_ Ever since she met you, she's been all about babies."

"Aww," Callie giggled at her friend's story. "That's so cute." She'd become very fond of Claire's daughter, and the feelings seemed to be mutual.

Claire smiled, nodding. "When you have the baby, you'll feel love you've never felt before. Think of the person you love the most in the world, and multiply that by ten."

Jude and Brandon were easily Callie's two greatest loves, so far. It was hard to fathom loving someone more than them, and it was wondrous to think about. She couldn't wait to experience it for herself.

Just then, Savannah bounded into the kitchen, carrying a doll in her arms. _"Cawie!"_ she cried happily. She ran to Callie, and lay her tiny hand on her stomach. "It kick?" she asked, hopefully.

"Savy, you ask before you touch Callie's tummy," Claire scolded gently.

"Aw, it's okay," Callie smiled. "I don't mind." She turned to Savannah. "You want to feel the baby?" Savannah nodded enthusiastically, crawling into her lap. "Touch right here," Callie told her, feeling for the baby's movements. Savannah patted her baby bump, gently and lovingly.

"What a nice girl," Callie praised, as she noticed the little girl's doll. "What's your baby's name?" she asked.

Savannah mumbled something in reply that Callie couldn't quite make out. "Did you say Bailey?" she asked, curiously.

The toddler shook her head no, turning to her mother. "It's name is Baby,'" Claire explained.

"Oh," Callie nodded. "Baby. That's a nice name." As she spoke, her breath caught in her throat, and the wheels in her head began to turn. "Hey! Bailey... You know, I like how that sounds." She looked up at Claire, smiling. "I think I might have found a baby name." She wrapped Savannah in her arms, kissing her sticky cheek. "Thank you, Savy."

"What I do?" the little girl asked, shrugging her small shoulders.

* * *

That night, Brandon and Callie lay in bed, cuddling and talking, as they did every night. Since Brandon wasn't home as much, it was their time to spend together. Callie could hardly contain her excitement, as Brandon cupped her chin, pressing his lips against hers. She still hadn't told him her idea for their daughter's name. She was waiting for the right moment. As they held each other, their conversation punctuated with soft kisses, she felt the baby moving between them. "Kick daddy!" she told her, jokingly, and they both laughed when she did.

"Did you rest very much today?" Brandon asked, concerned.

"I did," Callie told him, running her hands through his soft, dark waves. "I hung out with Claire for a little while. We just sat around and drank tea and talked. And thanks to Savannah... I think I found the perfect name for our baby. I mean, if you like it, of course."

"Yeah?" he asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"What do you think... of Bailey?" Callie asked, grinning.

Brandon's eyes widened, and he nodded in approval. "That's it. I love it."

"I know," Callie chirped, thrilled that he agreed with her. "I wanted a strong name that wasn't too girly. But it's still cute! Now, you get to choose the middle name. It's only fair."

Brandon laid back, folding his arms under his head, and thought hard for a moment. "I've always liked the name Sophia," he told her. "It sounds nice with Bailey... Bailey Sophia. What do you think?"

"That's cute," Callie replied, snuggling into his side. "But wait..." she groaned, as an embarrassing thought occurred to her. "Her initials would be B.S."

"Ugh," Brandon cringed, laughing. "Back to the drawing board." He thought a little longer, this time taking initials in consideration as well as the sound of the name. "Bailey Victoria?" he suggested. "That sounds pretty."

_"Oof,"_ Callie gasped, as the baby moved suddenly. "She just kicked me really hard," she laughed.

"I know... I felt it," Brandon told her, smiling.

"I guess that means she likes the name," Callie shrugged, rubbing her stomach. "And I like it too."

"Then I guess it's unanimous," said Brandon, wrapping his arms around her. "Bailey Victoria Foster, it is."

** To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad"  
-Anne Geddes

Callie felt restless as she checked the time. All she wanted was for Brandon to come home, and be with her. She was in pain, and had been all day. The contractions that banded her back and abdomen frightened her. Recently, she'd experienced a similar pain that turned out to be Braxton Hicks. She decided the same thing was happening to her again. It had to be. The baby wasn't due for five more weeks. She tried to close her eyes, and breath steady, calming breaths, as she'd learned in her parenting classes. But she couldn't relax, even though she tried. And when the time Brandon normally got in came and went, she grew even more worried, not only for herself, but for him. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brandon left the brightness of the motel, anxious to get home to Callie. But first, he tucked his paycheck in his pocket, and headed toward a bank that was a little bit out of his way, but was open twenty-four hours a day. He went inside, and the teller cashed his check and handed him his money in an envelope. Before he left the lobby of the building, he folded the envelope in half, stuffing it in his wallet. Then, he grabbed his phone, and sent Callie a quick text, so she wouldn't worry: _On my way home, stopped at the bank. Luv U, B._

After his message was sent, he breathed a sigh of relief. Callie didn't need the stress of fretting over him, and he didn't want to do anything to cause her even more anxiety. Quickly, he headed toward home, his shadow stretching across the dimly lit sidewalk. As he walked briskly, he became lost in his thoughts. Mostly, he thought about Bailey, and her imminent arrival. She and Callie were his rays of sunshine, who got him through the long, tiring days of working two jobs. Everything he did was for them. He was feeling much more confident about being a father these days. Eric, Claire's husband, who was also a musician, had a studio set up in their basement. Between weekend jam sessions, he and Brandon often discussed the joys and sorrows of fatherhood, and Brandon carefully tucked all of his advice away in the back of his mind. If he could be half the father Eric was, he knew he would do just fine.

As Brandon walked down the silent, empty street, he became so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he stopped short when he felt something hard press against his back, and a voice hiss, _"Don't move."_

Trembling, Brandon turned around to see a man with a gun. "Please," he gasped, his tongue thick. "Don't hurt me."

Brandon knew he had to think on his feet. He tried to think of what Callie would do in this situation. She had street smarts he would never have. Quickly, he decided his best bet was to just give the robber what he wanted, to go without a fight. Whatever it cost him would be worth it to get away safely.

"Y-you can have my money," he stuttered, regarding the stranger. As he reached for his wallet, he spoke to the man, attempting to humanize himself. Maybe, if his attacker knew he had a family at home, he would spare his life? "Please let me go," he pleaded desperately. "I won't call the cops. I promise. I- I just want to go home to my fiance. She's pregnant. W-we're having a little girl." With shaking hands, he opened the wallet, and removed his entire paycheck, handing it to his attacker.

"Here," he said calmly. "It's yours. Please, just let me go home."

Brandon held his breath, as the man he was at mercy to pocketed his hard-earned money. Then, time stood still as he watched him raise his fist, smashing it into his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as everything went black.

* * *

"Where is he?" Callie wondered out loud, holding her stomach. Her pain had gotten worse, the contractions becoming longer and more frequent. She chalked it up to stress. When Brandon had texted her fifteen minutes earlier, she felt a brief moment of relief, knowing he would soon walk through the door. But as the minutes ticked away, and he still hadn't returned, she became panic-stricken. She needed him, and he wasn't there.

_"Ow,"_ she breathed, beginning to cry. Being who she was, she feared the worst, that something terrible had happened to Brandon. She dialed his number, but the call went straight to his voice mail. "Where the hell are you?" she shouted into the phone as her message recorded. "Please, Brandon, get home soon."

She brushed her tears away and huddled on the bed, doubled over in pain. A few more tense moments passed, when finally, she heard the door unlock. She jerked her head up, and to her relief and terror, she saw Brandon. He was home. And he had a black eye.

"Oh my...," she gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Brandon... what happened?"

Brandon hurried to her, enfolding her in his arms and kissing her. "I got mugged," he told her, still shaky from the experience.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, sobbing. Her instincts were right. She knew something had happened to him.

"Yes," he nodded. "He gave me a black eye, but it could've been worse. I'll be fine. Really."

"My poor baby," Callie whispered, touching her fingers to his tender cheek. "Go lay down, and I'll get you some ice." She led him to the bed, then went to the freezer. "We have to call the police," she said, as she wrapped some ice cubes in a dish towel.

"No, Callie. We can't," Brandon warned her, sitting up. "Please, just trust me. If we do, then it's all over. They'll start asking questions, moms will find us... we can't go back yet."

"Okay," Callie replied, sighing. As she handed him the ice pack, another intense contraction shot through her."Oh!" she gasped, losing her breath.

"What's the matter?" Brandon asked. "Cal? Are you alright?" He hopped out of bed, and went to her side.

"I've been having contractions," she confessed. "This was the worst one yet."

"Come sit down," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, trying to lead her to the bed. But she refused to move, looking down at her feet, which were firmly planted in place. He followed her gaze to the floor, and his stomach sunk. She was standing barefoot in a puddle of water.

"Go sit down!" he ordered. He fumbled for his phone, and dialed their neighbors' number. Claire answered after three rings.

"Claire," said Brandon, frantically. "How can you tell if a woman is in labor?"

"Why?" she asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

"Callie's having bad contractions," he admitted, trying to stay composed. "And I think her water just broke. She was standing there, then all of a sudden, there was water all over the floor."

"Oh my gosh," Claire gasped. "Please, let me talk to her."

"Sure," said Brandon. "Hold on." He handed the phone to Callie, who took it in her trembling hand.

"Callie?" said Claire into the phone. "Honey... I think you're in labor."

"It's too early," Callie hiccuped through her tears. "I'm not ready yet."

"I know you're scared, sweetie" her friend told her. "But sometimes they come when they want to, whether we're ready or not. We have to get you to the hospital right away. Would you feel better if I went with you guys?"

"Y-yes," Callie replied, her teeth chattering. "P-please."

"Okay," Claire replied. "Try to stay calm, alright? You're going to be a mommy! Tell Brandon to pack you a bag, and I'll be over in a minute."

**To Be Continued **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"When I'm older and my daughter asks who my first love was, I don't want to have to pull out the old photo album. I want to be able to point out across the room and say- 'He's sitting right over there.'"  
-Unknown

"Just keep taking deep breathes, sweetie," said Claire, fluffing Callie's pillow. She had driven them to the hospital, so Brandon could sit in the backseat, and hold Callie's hand. Brandon was thankful for her calm, sure presence. She knew what she was doing. But he was scared to death.

Frightened, and wanting to feel close to Callie, he placed his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her as she screamed.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, irritably.

"Sorry," he replied, sheepishly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

_"Ugh," _Callie cried, tears running down her red, sweaty face. Seeing her like that broke Brandon's heart. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He never wanted her to hurt.

"It's okay, honey," he whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was on her stomach, trying to rub away the pain.

"I said don't touch me!" Callie shouted. "You're _never _touching me again!"

He withdrew his hand quickly, mumbling an apology. He knew it was her pain talking, and Callie had yelled at him before, but it still stung.

Just then, a nurse approached them. "Callie, the baby has flipped over into a breech position. It looks like we're going to have to do an emergency C-section."

Callie gaped at her, absolutely panic-stricken. "N-no," she stuttered. "No."

"We have to, honey," the nurse told her. "We have to get the baby out safely. Don't worry. The doctor performs this procedure every single day. He knows what he's doing."

"Look on the bright side," said Claire, trying to look cheerful. "You'll be put under. No pain!" Bending down, she kissed Callie's cheek. "Good luck, sweetie. Everything will be okay."

Claire headed to the waiting room, but Brandon hung back for a moment, gazing at Callie. "Cal," he said quietly. "I know you're mad at me, but sweetheart... before you go into surgery, I need to... I can't let you go without..." Gingerly, he touched his fingertips to the back of her hand.

Callie breathed deeply, and nodded with understanding. Brandon smiled when she clasped his hand in hers, squeezing it. "I'm not mad at you, B. You just can't possibly understand how much pain I'm in."

"I would take it all for you," he told her. "I wish I could." Feebly, Callie held up her arms, and they wrapped each other in a hug.

"I love you, sweetheart," Brandon sighed. "So very much." He kissed her hair, then pressed his lips to her's. "Good luck."

"I love you, too," she sniffled. "You're th-the best guy in the world. And you're going to be a great dad." She wiped the sticky tears from her cheeks. "If anything... happens, Brandon... promise me you'll always be around for her. Our daughter, I mean."

Brandon clenched his eyes shut for a moment, letting a small sob escape. "Nothing is going to happen, baby," he told her firmly. "You're going to be okay, and by tomorrow, we'll be a family of three. Okay?" He pressed one more kiss to her lips, then bent down and kissed her stomach, just as the nurse came in and told them it was time to prep her for surgery.

* * *

Brandon found Claire sitting in the waiting room. "I got you some coffee," she told him. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," he nodded, taking the Styrofoam cup from her. He sat down, his hands shaking.

"I know you're worried," she told him. "But Callie will be okay. She's strong."

"She is," Brandon agreed. "She's- a survivor. But it's still scary, you know? I love her so much... I would be lost without her." He jiggled his leg, trying to rid himself of some nervous energy. "I feel like this is all my fault. I got her pregnant, and if I wasn't late coming home tonight, she wouldn't have gotten scared and gone into early labor. If anything happens to her or Bailey, I'll never forgive myself."

"That's not true," said Claire firmly. "You were mugged. It was _not _your fault. And labor doesn't just happen in a few minutes. It was already happening before she knew anything was wrong. Please, don't beat yourself up about this."

After a few moments of silence, Claire turned back to Brandon. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so," he shrugged. "What?'

"I know it's probably none of my business," she began. "But why did you sign Callie in using a different last name?"

Brandon nodded, knowing that question was coming. He didn't see any possible way that Callie could go to the hospital and give birth under an alias, so they were forced to use their real names. "It's a long story," he sighed. And maybe it was time to get it off his chest. "But before I tell you, promise me you won't think differently of us. Especially Callie. She needs your friendship now more than ever."

"Nothing could ever make me stop caring for Callie," Claire told him. "She's like a younger sister to me. I love her. Listen... whatever it is, you can trust me."

"Okay," he nodded, speaking in a hushed tone, though the waiting room was empty. "You've been a good friend to us, and you deserve to know the truth. You see... Callie was... _is_... my foster sister. And we weren't supposed to fall in love, but... we did."

He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep his composure. "We've been through so much together, and we tried to deny our feelings for each other for as long as we could. But then we couldn't, and her staying with us was only supposed to be a temporary thing, anyway."

"Of course, when my family decided to keep Callie and her brother, we already loved each other. The _very_ first time we kissed, we got caught. Callie left home, so she wouldn't ruin her brother's adoption. Then some things happened, and she ended up in a group home."

Brandon wrung his hands, his voice shaking. "I found her, and we left, and we haven't looked back since. It was the only way we could be together. We _need_ to be together. But our family, and the foster system, just doesn't support our relationship." Quickly, he wiped away the tears that filled his eyes

"Go on," Claire whispered in a choked voice.

"All we want is to get married," Brandon explained. "And we're going to, as soon as we turn eighteen. The baby was... a happy accident... but we're so excited about her. And after we're married, we're going to go home, and hopefully they'll understand why we did what we did. If not, though, we'll be of age, and no one will be able to keep us apart." He looked up at Claire, who's eyes glistened with tears. "And that's the whole story. But listen... you have to keep it to yourself, okay? Please."

She nodded, dabbing at her wet eyes. "That's the saddest, most beautiful story I've ever heard. Wow..." She squeezed Brandon's hand, smiling weakly. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I promise. I won't even tell Eric."

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I've always suspected you two had a secret. I mean, you're so young, and you're alone... this explains so much. But I'm rooting for you guys. You know what they say about; '_If you love someone, let them_ _go_?'That's crap. I say, if you're lucky enough to find true love, you hold onto it as tight as you can. And anyone can tell that you and Callie are very much in love. It's... as clear as day."

"The rules are just so black and white," Brandon sighed. "Foster kids, like Callie, are just a number to them. The rules don't allow for... feelings, and emotions, you know? You can't control who you fall in love with. We didn't plan for it to happen. It just did."

"I know," Claire nodded. Then, silence filled the room, neither one speaking, as time passed.

After what seemed like hours, the waiting room door swung open, and nurse came into the room. "Congratulations, Mr. Foster," she said, smiling. "You have a baby girl."

**To Be Continued- Yay! Claire is a Brallie shipper!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

"And though she be but little, she is fierce."  
-Shakespeare

Brandon stood in the hall of the maternity ward, looking at the newborn babies through the nursery window. He smiled a small smile when he spotted Bailey, wearing a little pink hat, her name proudly displayed on her incubator. His little girl. His heart twinged as he longed to hold the precious infant, his eyes filling with tears.

"Which one is yours?"

Brandon glanced to his side, and saw another new father, "That one," he said, pointing. "There, on the far right. My Bailey."

"Wow," he said. "She's tiny."

"She is," Brandon nodded. "But she's strong, like her mommy. Which one is yours?"

"Over there," the other father replied, pointing to a hearty baby boy. "Tyler."

"He's cute," Brandon told him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he nodded. "Your little girl is cute too." He glanced down at his watch. "Ooh. Better get back to the wife. Good luck, man."

Brandon nodded, as the other father walked away. Once he was alone, he tapped on the glass door of the nursery, and a nurse quickly answered. "Yes?" She looked at him strangely. Probably, he figured, because of his black eye.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Brandon Foster. I was wondering if there's any way I can see my baby? I don't know the rules, or whatever, but maybe I could just look at her?" He sighed, trying not to cry. "Her mother's coming out of surgery, and I just... want her to know she's not alone."

The nurse's face softened as she regarded Brandon. "Of course. Parents are welcome to visit any time. Do you have identification?"

"Yeah," Brandon nodded, reaching for his wallet. He was thankful that the man who robbed him didn't take everything, and he still had his I.D. "My daughter is Bailey, over there," he explained, pointing. "I know I look terrible... I got mugged earlier," he explained. "It's been a rough day."

"I see," the nurse nodded, smiling sympathetically. She reached behind the door and produced a bottle of hand sanitizer. "We just ask that you clean your hands, first."

"Of course," Brandon nodded. Once his hands were sterilized, she led him to Bailey's incubator. He gazed at the infant in awe, watching her tiny chest rise and fall.

"Why are her eyes covered?" he asked, alarmed. "She's not... she isn't... blind, is she?"

"Oh, no," the nurse replied. "That's just to protect her eyes from the light. Bailey is actually doing exceptionally well for a pre-term infant. She doesn't seem to have any significant health issues, other then a lower than average birth weight. You can touch her through the holes in the side of the incubator if you'd like."

Brandon nodded, and reached through the hole. Cautiously, he touched his fingers to her dainty arm, feeling the softness of her brand new skin. "Hi there, baby girl," he said quietly. "I'm your daddy. Mommy and I are so excited you're here. We've waited a long time to see you." He sighed, caressing her foot. "Don't you worry about mommy. She'll be okay soon, and then you can see her." Taking her by the hand, he watched her grip his finger in her little fist, and his heart melted. "I love you, Bailey," he whispered. "Daddy loves you."

When he returned to the waiting room, Claire was looking around for him, excited. "Callie is awake," she explained. "You can see her now."

"Oh. Thank god," Brandon breathed. He felt as if he had been holding his breath since Callie's water broke. slowly, he felt the tension and fear melt away, because his girls were safe. Claire rang for the nurse, and soon, she came through the door.

"Are you ready for a visit?" she asked.

"Yes," Brandon nodded, eagerly.

"She might still be a little loopy at first," the nurse warned, as she directed him to Callie's room. Nodding, Brandon went inside.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, going to her bedside and taking her hand. He leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Ican't fine thebaby," Callie breathed, slurring her speech.

"The baby is down in the nursery," Brandon assured her, kissing her cheek. "In fact, I just visited her. You have nothing to worry about. She's perfectly safe."

"What'zshe like?" she asked, smiling serenely up at him.

Brandon's face lit up as he thought about Bailey. "She's beautiful, Cal. She's... amazing. And she told me to tell you that she loves you, and to get well soon."

"She talkss zalready?" Callie gasped in disbelief.

"No, honey," he laughed. "No. I was just kidding." Maybe this isn't the best time for jokes? he thought. "But I bet that's what she would say if she could talk."

"Yur zo cute," she replied, reaching up and straightening the collar of his shirt.

Brandon couldn't help but chuckle. Callie was acting so unlike herself, and it was weird to see. Yet, at the same time, he wished whatever she was under the influence of would wear off fast, so they could have a coherent conversation at what was so far the most important moment of their lives.

Picking up her hand, he held it to his lips and kissed her palm. "I love you, Callie," he told her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared for you." He ran his fingers through her messy hair, sweeping it back, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey," said Claire, once he answered the door. "How is she?"

"A little out of it," Brandon admitted. "But I guess she's okay."

"I got her something to cheer her up," she told him, as he noticed the vase of pink carnations in her arms.

"She'll like that," he smiled, nodding. "Come in."

"Hi, there," Claire smiled, approaching Callie. She set the vase down on the table beside her bed, then pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I peeked in at Bailey through the nursery window. She's a beauty."

Claire chatted with Callie a while, as she slowly began to regain her senses. After half an hour, she glanced at the time on the clock that hung on the wall.

"I better get home pretty soon. Eric can come pick me up if you want to stay. That's no problem at all."

"Thanks," Brandon nodded appreciatively. "I think I'm going to just stay the night with Callie."

"You're a good fiance," she smiled. Turning back to Callie, she squeezed her hand. "I've got to run now, sweetie. I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay? Feel better."

"Thanks," said Callie, as she hugged her friend. "See you later."

Once Claire left, Brandon sat down in a chair next to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked again. She hadn't answered him the first time he asked.

"Kind of sore," she admitted. "And tired. I want to hold my baby, Brandon." Her eyes were downcast, glistening with unshed tears.

"I know, lovey," he told her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "And you will soon."

As if his words made it happen, just then, Callie's nurse knocked on the door, entering the room. They turned, looking up.

"How would you like to spend some time with your baby?" the bubbly woman asked, smiling.

"Can I?" Callie asked, gaping at her happily.

"Yes," the nurse replied, as she wheeled an isolette into the room, and lifted Bailey out in her arms. The baby squawked when she was exposed to the air. "Skin to skin contact with the mother is very beneficial for preemies," she explained. "It's sometimes the best medicine they can get. You can even try to breastfeed, if you feel you're up to it. Here," she directed. "Open your gown so she can lay against your chest."

Callie nodded, parting her hospital gown. She felt strange and exposed, her chest on display for all the world to see, but she knew it would be worth it to hold her little girl.

The nurse laid Bailey on top of Callie, so their chests touched, then covered her back with a soft blanket. Callie wrapped her arms delicately around the infant, as tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was just as Claire promised. She was head over heels in love, in a way she'd never experienced before.

"Well, hello princess," she cooed, sniffling. She smiled when she felt Brandon place his hand on her shoulder. "It's me... Mommy," she whispered. Tilting her head down, she kissed Bailey's soft, bald head. "You're so precious," she sighed. "Smell her, Brandon. She smells amazing!"

Brandon leaned over and kissed the baby, inhaling her newborn scent. His eyes grew misty as he watched Callie cuddle her. "My two beautiful girls," he breathed, proud of Callie and the tiny life they created. She and Bailey were the two loves of his life.

"I can't believe we're parents," Callie mussed. "Can I feed her now?" she asked.

"Yes," the nurse nodded. "I'll send in a lactation consultant to help you get started."

Within minutes, another woman entered the room. "I'm Allison," she said, introducing herself. She explained the basics of breastfeeding to Callie, then helped her position the baby so she could latch on without hurting Callie's tender abdomen.

It took several tried. Bailey refused to open her mouth at first. But finally, she touched the tip of her little tongue to Callie's nipple, licking it as a bead of milk leaked out.

"That's it," Allison praised. "And she might just lick, like that, before she starts to suck. It will take practice for both of you."

Callie could feel Bailey's warm breath against her breast. It raised goosebumps on her skin. Slowly, she nudged the tip of her breast a little closer to Bailey's lips, and the infant's mouth found it, suckling for a brief moment. "Did you see that?" Callie gasped. "She did it."

"She did," Allison nodded. "Keep trying."

Callie encouraged Bailey to latch on again, and the baby suckled longer, pressing her tiny hand against her chest. Soon, her movements became rhythmic and steady, as she ate.

"It hurts a little," Callie observed, though the pain wasn't strong enough to be bothersome.

"It will for a while," Allison told her. "But it's the best thing for your baby, and the experience will strengthen your bond with her."

"I love her so much already," she sighed, content. "I feel like I've known her my whole life."

Later that night, Brandon dozed in the chair beside Callie's bed, holding her hand in his. To her other side, Bailey slept in her isolette, as close as possible to her mommy.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

"First we had each other, then we had you, now we have everything."  
-Unknown

For the first two weeks of her life, Bailey stayed in the hospital, unable to go home until she gained weight and her lungs matured. While she was busy growing, Callie was battling an infection that came on suddenly. Feverish and weak, she stayed in the hospital a full week after the baby was delivered. The days spent without Callie were the loneliest Brandon had ever experienced. He missed her terribly, and visited her and Bailey every day without fail. At night, he held Callie's pillow, because it was soft and smelled like her shampoo. But the hardest day of all was the day Callie was released from the hospital. Although she was glad to go home, it was hard to leave without Bailey. Callie, still frail from her illness, cried herself to sleep, wrapped in Brandon's arms.

Then finally, Bailey was allowed to come home. Callie carefully dressed her in a pink sleeper. Although she had gained a few ounces, it still bagged around her diaper. Then, she wrapped her up tight in the rainbow-striped afghan Brandon had bought her at Goodwill. When they carried her through the door and into the apartment, Bailey stretched and yawned, snuggled against Callie's body. It was as if she knew she was home.

By evening, however, Bailey's peaceful disposition ended as she fussed throughout the night. Callie rocked her, fed her, then laid her in the bassinet, but the infant continued to cry as soon as she was separated from her mother. Callie and Brandon lay in bed, exhausted, but unable to fall asleep. "She makes so many little noises," Callie whispered. "It scares me." The baby wasn't crying, exactly, but the sounds she made troubled the new parents.

"I know," Brandon whispered back. "Hold on a sec. I'll check on her." He slid out of bed, and went to Bailey's bassinet. "What's the matter, cutie pie?" he asked quietly. "She seems okay," he observed, watching her wriggle around. But just as he spoke, the baby began to cry again. He picked her up and paced around the apartment as he held her, trying to comfort her as she wailed.

"Give her to me," said Callie. She took him from Brandon's arms, cuddling her against her chest. "Don't cry, sweetie," she soothed, kissing her. "Shh. Mommy's got you." Bailey calmed down as soon as she found Callie's breast, latching onto one sore nipple. Callie yawned as she fed the baby. Her eyelids felt like lead, and keeping them open was a chore. She caught herself dozing off several times. As soon as Bailey was finished eating, she asked Brandon to put her back to bed, afraid she would fall asleep while holding her. But as soon as the infant's head hit the pillow, she burst into tears again, and so did Callie.

"Honey," Brandon sighed sympathetically, going to her side and hugging her. "Hey, now. It's going to be okay," he told her, rubbing her back and kissing her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really stressed," Callie hiccuped, sobbing. "I didn't know it would be this hard." She brushed the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I don't feel well... I'm so tired. I don't know what to do for her."

"Don't cry, baby," Brandon whispered. "I'm right here. It's okay." He brushed his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. It broke his heart to see Callie so weak and fragile. He'd always thought of her as indestructible, but recently, he'd learned firsthand that she wasn't. It was hard to accept that his rock seemed to be crumbling before his eyes.

"She only stops crying when I hold her," she told him, shaking. "I can't hold her all night. What if I fall asleep and she falls out of the bed?"

"You're doing everything you can," he whispered to her. "For just getting over being so sick? You're doing great." Shrugging out of her arms, he stood up, and rolled the bassinet right up against her side of the bed. "There," he said, quietly. "Now she's close enough that you won't have to move to calm her down. So you just relax now, okay?"

"Okay," Callie nodded, sniffling. The top of the bassinet fell at about eye level. If she wanted to peek in at the baby, all she had to do was crane her neck a few inches. "Thanks, Brandon," she whispered. She reached into the basket, and rubbed Bailey's belly or leg each time she whimpered. Around three in the morning, the infant finally nodded off, allowing them a few well-deserved hours of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brandon drank a strong cup of black coffee, and dragged himself to work. He would have rather stayed home with Callie and the baby, but he had peace of mind in knowing that they wouldn't be alone while he was gone, because Claire had volunteered to take care of them during the day, while Callie continued to heal from her surgery and the infection.

Their neighbor came over bright and early, with Savannah in tow, letting herself in with a spare key. "Hey," she said, quietly greeting Callie without waking up the sleeping baby. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Exhausted," Callie yawned. "Bailey fussed all night." She was thankful that she would have someone, not only to help her take care of the baby, but to keep her company.

"Aw," her friend mussed, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Well, don't you worry. I'm here to help you out."

"Thanks, Claire," Callie replied. "You don't know how much this means to me..."

"It's no problem," Claire told her. "I'm happy to do it."

"I see the baby?" Savy asked, shouldering a Barbie backpack.

"Sure," Callie nodded. "But be really quiet, okay? She's sleeping."

"Okay," the little girl nodded. Her mother lifted her up, and she peeked into the bassinet, smiling brightly. "She cute," she told Callie, once her feet were back on the floor.

"Thank you," Callie nodded, proud of her daughter. Bailey was a cute baby, with beautiful features. She had perfect, tiny Cupid's bow lips, a sweet little nose, and a whisp of dark hair on her smooth head. Her eyes were somewhere between blue and gray. She wondered if they would someday be brown, like her own eyes, or green, like Brandon's. She spent most of the morning holding Bailey, studying every detail of the baby girl, as Claire washed dishes and Savannah played with her toys on the floor.

While Claire's back was turned, Savy looked up from her Barbie dolls, and hurried over to Callie. "Hi," she said, crawling up on the bed, and snuggling beside her.

"Hi," Callie answered, smiling.

"Will you play with me?" the little girl asked.

"Not right now, honey," Callie sighed. "Maybe another time." She hated to disappoint her, but she wasn't in the mood or frame-of-mind to play, not feeling well and being short on sleep.

Just then, Claire turned from the sink. "Savy," she said firmly. "Didn't mommy ask you not to pester Callie today?"

"But Cawie is my buddy," her daughter replied.

"I know she's your buddy," her mother nodded. "But she's not feeling too good right now, and she needs to rest. Okay?"

"Poor Cawie," Savy sighed, kissing her cheek. "I go make you some tea." With that, she scooted off the bed and ran to her toy tea set.

At noon, Callie sat propped up with pillows behind her back, and she and Claire talked as they ate lunch. Savannah ate a bowl of Spaghetti-O's on the floor, surrounded by her Barbie dolls.

As Callie chatted with her friend, she remembered something Brandon had told her while she was in the hospital. He told her about the conversation in the waiting room, and that Claire knew their secret, and was keeping it. Curiously, she looked up. "Hey?" she asked. "I haven't had a chance to ask you yet, but are you really okay with knowing about me and Brandon?"

Claire studied her for a moment, nodding. "Definitely... I said I was, and I meant it." She looked down at her sandwich, then back up at Callie. "We're not so different," she confided. "Did you know, Eric and I eloped?"

"Really?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Mm-hm." She pushed a lock of loose blond hair behind her ear before continuing. "We fell in love our senior year of high school, but his family... they didn't accept me. I've always thought it was because they had money, and well, my family was from the wrong side of the tracks. Anyway, my grandma died right after I turned eighteen, and I was left alone, basically. So, Eric asked me to marry him, and we ran off to Vegas and got married in one of the wedding chapels, and we've been together ever since." She sighed deeply, her eyes a million miles away. "It caused a big rift between Eric and his family, but I don't think either of us would do anything differently if we could go back."

Callie listening to her friend's story silently, looking down into her lap. The more she learned about Claire's past, the closer to her she felt. "Thank you... for telling me that."

Claire nodded, her eyes still distant. "Well, there is one thing I would change, I guess. I might try to patch things up with our families, you know? They never got to know Savannah, or be a part of our lives, and I regret that. Don't let that happen with your family, okay?"

"Okay," said Callie quietly.

* * *

After lunch, Callie laid back down as Bailey napped. "You should try and sleep while the baby's sleeping," Claire told her, knowing that was often the only window of time when a new mother could get some rest. She picked up a basket of dirty laundry, balancing it on her hip. "Go ahead and take a nap, and I'll bring these home and toss them in the washer, and I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Callie nodded, yawning. A nap was just what she needed. She closed her eyes as Claire and Savannah went next door, and quickly drifted off. She was unsure of how long she slept, but awoke to the soft strumming of her guitar. Her eyes fluttered open to find that Brandon was home, sitting on the floor, playing a quiet, lulling melody for Bailey. The baby was wriggling around in her play pen, gurgling contentedly. Brandon watched over her proudly as he played, his eyes full of admiration and love.

"Hey," Callie whispered, as happy tears stung her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered back, setting the guitar aside. The dark circles under his eyes mirrored her own. "Come lay with me," she said quietly, lifting the covers. Brandon nodded, and crawled in next to her, and she snuggled against his warm body, resting her head on his shoulder.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

"Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you're at your worst."  
- Yara Bashraheel

"Mail call!" said Brandon, coming through the apartment and handing Callie an envelope. "You want to do the honors?"

"Sure," she nodded, taking the envelope from him. As she carefully tore it open, Brandon picked up Bailey, laying her on his shoulder.

"How's my little princess?" he asked, kissing her bald head. "Hmm?" he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Callie. "I love this little girl," he gushed, snuggling their daughter.

"Me too," Callie smiled, proud. "She's my good girl." Removing the contents of the envelope, a simple note card that read; _Thinking of you_, she flipped it open, letting a one-hundred dollar bill flutter down on her stomach. But it wasn't the money that caught her attention, because for the first time ever, the card had actual writing in it. Not a cute message that came already printed in the card, but the carefully handwritten words; _You can always come_ _home._

"Brandon, look," she said, sucking in her breath. She handed him the card, and watched him study it, just as surprised as she was.

"Do you recognize the handwriting?" she asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't know... I don't think it's Lena's handwriting. She writes really loopy. But it's hard to tell for sure, because it's in print instead of cursive." He sighed, giving the card back to Callie.

"I do know what we have to use the money for, though," he told her. "Cal, I didn't want to upset you while you were sick, but the man who robbed me took off with my entire paycheck from the motel." He lowered his head, ashamed. "The rent is due soon, but even with this and my second check, it will be really tight this month."

"Brandon," Callie sighed, touching her hand to his leg. "I- I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shrugged. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

"What will we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, looking up at her. "But we'll get by somehow. Don't worry." He stood up, cradling the baby. "In the meantime, I think Bailey needs to be changed."

Callie giggled, noticing the baby's red face and serious look, sure signs she was pooping. As she watched Brandon change their daughter's diaper, she ran her fingers across the handwriting in the card, and wondered if they really would be welcome home, even after so much had changed. If they did go home, everything would be different. There would never again be those quiet, simple evenings of doing her homework on her bed, ever distracted by the sound of Brandon playing his keyboard, the tapping of the keys traveling through her wall as she wondered if he was thinking about her. And there would be no more late night conversations with Mariana, which she sometimes only half-listened to, as her foster sister rambled about problems that seemed miniscule compared to her own. On the other hand, some things might be better than before, she realized. She would never have to feel the ache of loving Brandon and not being allowed to reach out and hug or kiss him, the sexual tension between them always bubbling uncomfortably below the surface. They were forever linked together by their daughter, and that was a tie no one could sever. But even if things had changed, she hoped the house they left behind would still be their home.

* * *

The next day, Brandon came home, his face dark and downcast. He barely said two words to Callie, which was very unusual for him. Instead, her turned to the counter and started making himself a peanut butter sandwich.

"Brandon?" Callie asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

He simply shrugged, without turning back.

"Brandon," she persisted. "Will you talk to me? What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" He knew very well that she could be just as stubborn as he was. Maybe that was why they were made to be together? she thought.

"No," he told her, biting into his sandwich. "I'm not mad at you, Cal. It's just... I don't know how to tell you what I have to say."

"What? Will you just tell me?" Callie cried, worried. They always told each other everything, and his silence scared her.

Brandon slowly crossed the apartment to her, sitting down, looking miserable. "Callie... I got fired today," he admitted.

"What?" she gasped, louder than she intended. At the sound of her voice, Bailey began to wail, and she picked her up, cuddling and soothing her. "Not from the motel?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "From the restaurant. My register came up short," he explained. "I didn't take anything. I don't know what happened. But my manager blamed me and let me go."

"Oh, Brandon," Callie sighed. "Come here." Scooting closer, she hugged him with her free arm, kissing his cheek. As she held him, she felt him wrap his arms around both her and the baby, and bury his face in her shoulder. 'What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he breathed, defeated. "I guess we could sell the car."

"No!" Callie protested. "We need it! What if the baby needs to go to the doctor? And... how will we get home?" She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "We could borrow the money we need."

"And put ourselves in an even bigger jam?" he asked, irritably. "Callie, whatever we borrow, we would just have to pay back later, which will take away from the money we'll need then. The car is hemorrhaging money, and we never use it anyway."

"I won't let you sell it," she insisted, determined. "I don't feel safe without it." Her eyes stung with hot tears that she refused to let fall as she regarded Brandon. "Maybe... we should just go home?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "We can't go back yet. Not until we're married. They'll keep us apart! I'll be damned if I prove them right. I'll figure something out." He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to take a shower. I smell like burger grease."

Once he was out of the room, Callie pulled the card they received from under her pillow. she'd been doing some detective work that day, as ashamed as she was to admit that she'd gone behind Brandon's back. After he left for work that morning, she had gone through his backpack, looking through his stuff until she found the bundle of notes and old birthday cards from his parents, which he carefully held together with a rubber-band. Luckily, he was sentimental and held onto those things.

Selecting a sample of writing from Stef, Lena, and Mike, she laid them out with the mystery card, and compared the writing tirelessly. It was the curve of the letter _A_ that gave the sender away, leaving her almost certain she knew who had been taking care of them for all those months. And that person told them they could go home. It was a leap of faith, but she had to trust.

Quickly, before Brandon emerged from the bathroom, she found his phone in his jacket pocket, and searched for the phone number in his contacts. As she dialed it, she knew that each digit she pushed brought her closer to the point of no return. And when a voice finally answered, she knew she'd crossed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she said, her voice shaking, so she hardly recognized it. Clearing her throat, she mustered all the courage she had. "It's Callie."

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

"They say we're to young to fall in love but maybe they're too old to remember."  
-Wiz Khalifa

Mike Foster drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove down that stretch of highway for the second time.

The night they ran away, he followed their trail, all prepared to bring them back. But when he found them, he couldn't do it.

At first, he was merely curious, about what their plan was, and how they would get by, and why they would risk everything they knew to live in a cramped apartment, smaller than most living rooms. Then, it dawned on him. It had been there the whole time. But everyone, including him, had been to oblivious to see it. Brandon and Callie truly were in love. No one would live like that if it wasn't for someone they loved.

So, he decided to let them have the chance they took. It was a hard secret to keep, especially knowing that Stef cried herself to sleep every night for a week after they left. That woman got to him every time, even then. He still loved her with all his heart, and would do anything for her. Knowing they could never be together hurt his very soul. He never wanted his son to have to live with that same dull ache in his heart that never went away. Compelled to help them, he began sending them money anonymously. Just enough to get by, never revealing himself up until that last card.

He didn't think he could do it if he didn't have an old friend nearby who could keep an eye on them when he couldn't. It was simply a stroke of luck that Brandon walked into Joe's motel looking for a job. What are the chances, he thought, that his son would seek employment from his father's old college roommate? Whatever the odds, Joe became his window into his son's new life. Through him, he learned of their ups and downs, Callie's difficult pregnancy, and the birth of his granddaughter. Then to his disappointment, the streak of bad luck they were now facing. He hated to hear bad news. As much as he missed the kids, he wanted things to work out for them.

Then, he got the call from Callie, and it came with an ultimatum. A plea, really. They would come home, but on their terms. Maybe there was one more way he could help them?

* * *

Callie grabbed Brandon's hand, pulling him to the bed. Bailey was napping, and the apartment was quiet. Making out was the last thing she felt like doing, but she knew it would make what she'd done easier to hear. Running her fingers down his chest, she grabbed his lips in a kiss, darting her tongue in his mouth, licking his teeth.

Brandon sighed as they kissed, lacing his fingers in her hair as she dragged him down parallel to her. He smashed his lips against hers, breathing through his nose, letting his hands roam over her soft curves before settling them on her ass. Then, suddenly, Callie severed the kiss with the soft smacking of lips.

"The cards and money were from your dad," she whispered, her breath ragged, her cheeks flushed.

"What?" Brandon asked, confused. Why would she blurt something like that out when they were in the middle of a make-out session, the most action he'd gotten since before the baby was born? He stared at her blankly, annoyed.

"And..." she continued. "I called him."

"Callie!" he cried, as the weight of her words sunk in. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because," she replied. "I was thinking of our daughter. It's just time for us to go home. I can admit it, and so should you."

"We can't yet," he protested. "Cal... not until..."

"I know," she said, stopping him before he could finish. "Until we're married." She grinned mischievously. "And we _will_ go home married." She sat up, crossing her legs. "We don't have to wait until we're eighteen if we have consent from a parent. I told your dad we would go home _only_ if he gave us permission to get married now, and he agreed."

"Why would he agree?" Brandon asked.

"Because he loves you," she told him, touching his arm. "And he wants you to be happy. He wants to know his granddaughter."

"What if it's a trick?" he asked suspiciously. "What if he just wants to make us go back?"

"He's known where we are this whole time," she replied. "If he was going to make us go back, he would have done it already."

"So when is he coming?"

"As soon as he can get here," she answered.

"He's coming today?" Brandon gasped.

Callie nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you, Brandon. I love you, and I never wanted to keep things from you, but you were being stubborn. I miss our family, and we need them more than we thought. Having Bailey taught me that." She stood up, and picked up the baby, who was now wide awake. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna give her a bath now." She tickled Bailey's tummy playfully. "We want her to look her best when she meets her grandpa."

She carried the baby to the sink, and set the faucet so the water ran lukewarm, filling the basin an inch deep. Then, she undressed Bailey, and settled her down in the water. The infant immediately began to squawk and fuss. "What's the matter, honey?" Callie asked. "I thought you liked the bath?" She splashed a little water on the baby's belly, effectively distracting her from her tears. "That's mommy's good girl," she cooed. She squirted some baby shampoo on a washcloth and worked it into a lather. "You want some bubbles?" She ran the washcloth over Bailey's sparse hair, sudsing it up, then dotted some foam on the tip of her nose. The baby began to giggle, kicking her feet in the water.

When Bailey's bath was finished, Callie lifted her out of the sink, wrapping her in a soft towel, drying her off. Then, she diapered her, and chose a dress for her to wear. It was one of Savy's, in yellow and white stripes. Over it, she dressed her in a tiny white cardigan. Savannah's hand-me-downs were still a little bit big on Bailey, but she was definitely growing into them. "There," she said, once the baby was dressed. "Don't you look pretty?" Leaning down, she kissed her soft, round cheek. "Mommy loves you, baby girl."

As Brandon watched Callie care for the baby, his irritation with her began to fade. He thought about many things; but mostly his parents. As determined as he was to be independent, he missed them, just like Callie. He knew what she meant, about Bailey making her realize that. He felt as if his heart were attached by an invisible thread to the little girl he helped create. And although he'd only known her for a little while, it would kill him if he couldn't be near her. Looking up, he turned to Callie. "You were right."

* * *

Two hours later, there was a knock at the door. Brandon and Callie stiffened, staring at each other in a moment of panic. "I'll answer it," he told her. She stood up, then stopped, and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever happens, Cal... I love you."

"I love you too, Brandon," she replied, brushing her lips against his.

Brandon crossed the apartment slowly, and opened the door. Before he could even say hello, his father pulled him into a rib-crushing hug.

"Son!" Mike cried, his eyes wet. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, dad," Brandon replied in a choked voice. He leaned back into his dad's hug as tears leaked from his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, B.," said Mike. He patted Brandon's arm, and turned to Callie. "I've missed you too, honey. We all have. You know, I've gotten closer to all of Stef and Lena's kids since you ran away. And I know you don't have your father in your life, Callie. But I want you to know, I care about you like you were my own daughter." He smiled when he saw the tiny bundle she held in her arms. "May I hold the baby?" he asked. "Please?"

"Sure," Callie replied, nodding warmly. Cradling Bailey, she gently set her in Brandon's father's open arms.

Mike's face lit up as he held his granddaughter. "Well, hello Bailey," he cooed, ticking her under the chin. "I'm your papa." He looked up at Brandon and Callie, tears glistening in his eyes, as Bailey stretched and yawned, pumping her tiny fists. "It's been so long since I've held a baby," he mussed. "She's beautiful, you guys. She really is." He smiled down at the infant blissfully.

"Thanks, dad," said Brandon, beaming with pride. "That means a lot to us."

"She's quiet," Mike noted. Is she a good girl?"

"She is," Callie told him."She doesn't sleep through the night yet, but she hardly ever cries during the day."

"B. was a quiet baby," Mike replied. "Boy, this brings me back. She looks just like her daddy did at that age." Tilting his head down, he kissed Bailey's cheek as she fell asleep in his arms. "So," he whispered, looking up. "We have a wedding to discuss."

"Are you really going to give us permission to get married?" Brandon asked, once they were seated.

Mike studied him for a moment, still holding the baby. "Yes. I am."

"We just want to get married at city hall," Callie explained.

"That's fine," Mike nodded. "I looked into it, and there's no waiting period for a marriage license in California. We'll apply for one right away. If you're going to get married anyway, we might as well save the time and heartache of waiting. Besides, your little girl deserves to have her mommy and daddy together."

"Thank you, dad," Brandon breathed, smiling, almost afraid to believe what was happening. "But... you didn't seem too open to me and Callie's relationship before we left. What changed your mind?"

"I realized I was wrong," Mike admitted. "I'm sorry, guys. Truly. I used to hate it when people told me I was too young to know how I felt. And I remember what it's like to fall in love. The two of you really do love each other. I know that now."

"How do you know?" asked Brandon, curiously.

"Well," Mike replied, smiling sadly. "You look at her like I looked at your mother. And Callie looks at you like your mother never looked at me."

**To Be Continued- I think Mike is a sweetheart, and I wanted him to be the hero in this story! Were you surprised?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives."  
-Lemony Snicket

"Suck in your stomach just a little," said Claire.

Callie inhaled, as her friend zipped up the back of her gray dress. "It's too tight," she groaned, tugging up the fabric. "I feel so fat." It was her wedding day, and Claire was helping her get ready for the ceremony. She remembered being confused as to why Brandon brought along her gown when they left, but it was now that she appreciated the fact that he did. She wouldn't want to get married in her street clothes, even if it was just at city hall. However, even though she didn't gain much weight during her pregnancy, her body had changed, leaving the gown snug and uncomfortable.

"Callie, you're not fat," Claire told her her. "You just created a life. And you only have to wear it for a few hours." She turned her around to face the mirror. "You look beautiful."

Callie gazed at her reflection in the mirror, twirling a bit so her long skirt swished around her ankles. "Well," she said. "My engagement ring is something old. And Bailey is something- or someone- new."

"Now you just need something borrowed and something blue," her friend replied, smiling. She picked up a gift bag, and handed it to Callie, who opened it and found two jeweled hair combs and a baby blue garter.

"You can borrow those for your hair," Claire explained. "I wore them when I got married. And the garter is yours to keep."

Callie studied the objects she held in her hands, smiling. Then, she looked up at Claire, her eyes blurring with tears. "Thank you so much," she sighed, wrapping her in a hug. "You're the best friend I could ever want."

"Aww... you're welcome, sweetheart," the other woman replied, patting her back. "You're my best friend, too." Leaning in, she pecked Callie on the cheek. "I love you, Cal."

"I love you too," Callie breathed, brushing away her hot tears.

"Hey... no more crying," Claire laughed. "You'll mess up your make-up."

Callie nodded, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Will you do my hair for me? I've never been good at that sort of thing." She had been deprived of learning to do hair and make-up from her mother, since Mrs. Jacob died when she was so young. When she got home, she thought, she'd have Mariana teach her some things. That way, Bailey wouldn't miss out on the experience when she was older.

"I'd be glad to," Claire replied, taking the hairbrush from the dresser top. Once Callie's hair was arranged in a neat, twisted updo, with the combs decorating the sides, she stepped away to admire her work. "You look perfect, Cal. Listen. I better go get Savy ready, and we'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," said Claire, waving as she turned to leave.

Once her friend was gone, Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, and slid the delicate garter up her leg to her thigh. Then, she turned to Bailey, who was watching her contentedly from her play pen. The infant was picture perfect, wearing a coral and white checked dress and tiny black dress shoes. "My baby girl," Callie gushed, picking her up. "You look scrumptious. Mommy could just eat you up." Laying her down, she lifted up her dress and blew on her belly. Bailey gurgled happily, kicking her short legs, and Callie scooped her up into a hug. She was setting her back in the play pen, when she heard someone come through the door.

"Brandon!" she cried. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck."

"I didn't think it counted," he told her as he sat down beside her. "You know, because I've seen you in that dress before." He was also wearing the suit he'd worn to his moms' wedding.

"It's okay," said Callie, as he ran his fingers down her bare back, sending a chill up her spine. "I'm glad you're here."

"You were wearing this dress the first time we kissed," Brandon whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and pressing his lips to her neck. "And you look even more beautiful now than you did then."

She recalled that first passionate kiss she and Brandon shared in the garden, Callie felt her eyes grow misty again, despite Claire's warning about her make-up. "You were the first guy who ever made me feel like I was worth something," she confided. "You told me I deserved to be happy. No one else ever did that before."

"Well, I meant every word of it," he promised. "And just for the record, you're worth everything to me."

Smiling, Callie turned her head to look back at him. "I love you, Brandon."

"I love you too, babe," he replied, kissing her hand, so as not to smear her lipstick. "I can't believe we're about to get married. It feels like a dream."

"If it is," Callie sighed. "I never want to wake up."

Just then, Mike knocked on the door, calling; "Is everyone decent?"

"Yeah!" Callie called back. "You can come in."

"You guys ready to go?" he asked, walking into the apartment.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded. He stood up, and picked up Bailey, cradling her with one arm. Then, he took Callie, his bride-to-be, by the hand.

* * *

Callie looked into Brandon's eyes as they stood before the justice of the peace. She smiled softly as he mouthed the words _I love you_, to her. Tilting her chin, she nodded slightly, silently telling him that she loved him too.

"Friends and family," the Justice began, addressing Mike, who was holding Bailey, and Claire, Eric, and Savannah. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Brandon Luke Foster and Callie Marie Jacob."

He looked down at the book he held, then at Brandon. "Do you, Brandon Luke Foster, take Callie Marie Jacob to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Brandon gazed into Callie's eyes, unable to stop the tears that ran down his face. Smiling, he nodded. "I do."

The Justice nodded, now turning to Callie. "Do you, Callie Marie Jacob, take Brandon Luke Foster to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," said Callie, also in tears.

"May we have the rings?" the Justice asked.

Brandon and Callie looked at each other, blushing. Brandon was about to tell him they didn't have any, when Mike spoke up from where he stood, still holding Bailey. "I've got them!" He hurried to the alter, and handed Brandon a black jewelry box. Brandon opened it to find two thin, gold bands.

"Thank you, dad," he breathed, surprised. He dumped them into his shaking hand.

"Very well," said the Justice. "Brandon, will you take this ring and place it upon Callie's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words: With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home."

Brandon separated the smaller ring, and gently slid it onto Callie's finger. "With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home."

"And Callie," the man continued. "Will you take this ring and place it upon Brandon's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words: With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home."

Callie slipped Brandon's ring on his finger. Then, she repeated the same words, still holding onto his hand.

"By the power invested in me," the Justice announced, once the rings were exchanged. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Brandon, smiling. "You may now kiss your bride."

Brandon could hardly wait to hear those words. Before the Justice hardly finished his sentence, he pulled Callie into his arms, their lips clashing in an emotional kiss, their first one as a married couple.

Callie closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, trying to soak up every passion-filled moment. But then, her eyes opened wide when Brandon stuck his tongue in her mouth. Not that she was complaining, but it came as a surprise.

Their kiss continued, until they heard Mike clear his throat loudly, and they reluctantly parted. Sinking back into Brandon's arms, Callie hugged him tight, gripping his shoulders. And she burst into tears when he leaned in and whispered; "I love you, Mrs. Foster."

* * *

After the wedding, Mike took Brandon and Callie out to dinner. "You didn't have to get us those rings, dad," Brandon told him, as they ate. "You've already done so much."

"Ah, I wanted to," Mike replied. "It's tradition. And speaking of rings," he said, turning to Callie, who was holding the baby in her lap. "My mother's ring looks beautiful on you, sweetheart. She would be proud to see you wearing it."

"Thanks," Callie nodded, shyly. "It's my birthstone."

"It was hers too," he replied, smiling. "Listen, kiddo. You don't have to if you don't want to, but... I'd be honored if you called me dad."

Smiling, Callie felt herself tear up for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "Thank you. I'd like that. Dad."

When they got home, Mike hugged and kissed them both, then took Bailey in his arms. Cuddling her, he was reluctant to let her go. "Well," he said, finally passing the baby back to Callie. "You guys get some rest. I'll be back for you tomorrow, around eleven-ish. Your mom's gonna have my my ass mounted on her wall, but... we did the right thing, and I'm happy for you guys. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, while Bailey slept, Brandon and Callie lay in bed, facing each other. Their lips met every once in a while, in a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry we can't have sex tonight," she told him, rubbing his arm. "I've never heard of a wedding night without sex."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "It's worth waiting, to have our baby. And we can make up for it in two weeks and three and a half days."

"No way," Callie laughed. "You're counting down?"

"I have it marked on my calender," he told her, grinning.

Smiling, Callie pressed her forehead to his, gazing deeply into his eyes. "I don't remember any time I've ever been so happy as right now."

**To Be Continued**

**Note: I didn't write the wedding vows. I don't know who did, but I found them online, and they seemed perfect for Brallie.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **  
**I used Michael as Brandon's middle name in The Beginning of Forever, so I thought I'd change it up this time. I think Luke sounds nice, too. Though I didn't plan it this way, this story has become a sort of alternate universe to TBOF. The storyline is similar, but this is a harsher, less feel-good version of Brallie's future. And don't worry... this story isn't ending any time soon. Brallie still has a long way to go!**

**Thanks, everyone, for the love you've given this story! I can't believe it's gotten over 200 reviews! **

Chapter 29.

"My heart is warm with the friends I make,  
and better friends I'll not be knowing.  
Yet there isn't a train I wouldn't take,  
No matter where it's going."  
-Edna St. Vincent Millay

Although she'd never been happier the day before, Callie woke up feeling indescribably sad. Next to her, Brandon slept on his side, his arm around her. She smiled for a moment when his wedding band caught the morning sunlight, and remembered her own, looking down at it. But still, things were about to change that day. They were going home to face who knew what, and leaving behind their independent life, their new friends, and their apartment. The apartment was catastrophically small, outdated, and boring. But it was their first home. The place where they came of age. It would always have a special place in their heart.

After they got up and around, Brandon and Callie double checked every square inch of the place, to make sure everything was packed. Then, Claire, Eric and Savannah came over to say goodbye. Eric and Brandon exchanged their goodbyes easily and casually, but Claire and Callie embraced each other, crying.

"I'm going to miss you so much," said Claire through her tears. "You're like a sister to me."

Callie nodded, sobbing. "I'm gonna miss you too. Thank you. For everything."

"Thank _you_," her friend replied. "Oh, honey. We'll see each other again. We'll visit soon, and we can talk all the time."

"Yeah," said Callie, brushing away her tears. "It's not really goodbye."

"No, it's not," Claire agreed, smiling.

After she parted from Claire, Callie bent down to give Savannah a hug. "Bye-bye, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you, Cawie," the little girl replied, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Callie laughed, hugging her one last time.

* * *

After everyone said their goodbyes, Mike arrived at eleven sharp. They loaded some of their belongings into his car, and some into theirs. Unfortunately, they couldn't take the dresser, which broke Callie's heart. It was a gift from Brandon, and brought back some of her happiest memories. As they drove away from their little apartment, following Mike's car, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

A few hours later, with a stop for lunch in between, Callie began to recognize her surroundings. They were almost home. And before she knew it, they were parking in Stef and Lena's driveway, parallel to Mike's car. He came to their window, leaning in to talk.

"Let's not tell your moms that I've known where you've been, okay?" Mike asked.

"Okay," they agreed, nodding.

"And," he added. "If things don't work out here, well, you can always come stay with me. My door's always open."

"Thank you, dad," said Brandon, as he got out of the car. He and Mike walked to the front door of the house, while Callie got the baby situated.

Slowly, Brandon raised his finger to the doorbell, his hand shaking like a leaf. And after several tense moments, Stef answered, Lena standing close behind.

"Hi, mom," said Brandon. "I've missed you."

Stef glared at her son for a moment, her expression unreadable. "You have some nerve," she finally told him. "Just coming back here out of the blue, after what? Almost a year?"

"I'm sorry," Brandon mumbled. "I never meant to hurt you guys. Honest. But I had a good reason for leaving. Did- did you see my note?"

"Yes, we did," Stef replied, arms crossed over her chest. "So, where is Callie?"

"Um, she's coming," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

Just as Stef opened her mouth to speak again, Lena looked up and saw Callie coming up the driveway, clutching a tiny bundle, swaddled in pink. "Stef," she sobbed, her hand flying to her mouth. "Look."

Looking over Brandon's shoulder as Callie approached them, Stef gasped, her face softening ever so slightly. "Y-you had a baby."

"Now, Stef," said Mike quietly, placing his hand on her arm. "I'm tellin' you now. Please, don't fly off the handle if you don't want to lose your kids forever. At least hear them out."

"I'm listening," she sighed, turning to her son.

Brandon stepped forward, looking her in the eye. "Mom, Lena... I told you a while back that Callie and I were in love. I know you thought it was just- I don't know- hormones or something, and you didn't really take me seriously. But you need to know that I meant what I said. We _do _love each other, and we only did what we had to do to be together." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he contemplated his words before continuing.

"We've been really happy together. We have a daughter, as... you can see. And as of yesterday, we're married." After he was finished, he stepped back, giving his moms some space, as Callie came to stand next to him.

"Married?" said Stef, half laughing, half crying. Lena simply cried. "You guys couldn't have gotten married! You're only seventeen!"

"They can if they have permission from a parent," Mike put in. "And I gave them my permission."

Her faced drained of color, Stef gave him a hard look. "Why the hell would you do that, Mike?" she asked. "You had no right! How dare you go behind my back like that!" She angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks, frustrated. "Oh my gosh! Is it too late to have it annulled?"

"We're not having our marriage annulled," Brandon told his mother firmly. "We were planning to get married anyway, and we sacrificed a lot to be together. How can I make you understand that we love each other?"

At the sound of raised voices, Bailey began to cry loudly, her face red and troubled. "It's okay, sweetheart," Callie whispered. "Mommy's got you. You're safe." She rocked the infant in her arms, trying to calm her. "Shh," she soothed, kissing her forehead.

"Mike," Stef spat, turning to her ex-husband. "Please leave now. You're no longer welcome here."

"Stef," Lena sighed.

With her words, something inside Mike crumbled. "Fine. That's okay. But someday, if you can let go of your stubbornness for a minute, you'll see why I did what I did. I did it so they wouldn't end up in unhappy relationships when they're older, settling for someone they don't love, always missing the life they coulda' had together. And I think you know how that feels, Stef."

Turning, he bent down and kissed Bailey. "Bye, honey," he said quietly. "Papa loves you." He looked up sadly at Callie and Brandon. "You'll bring her over to visit me, right?"

"Sure," Brandon nodded. "Any time."

"Good," he replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Because I couldn't stand not seeing my grandbaby." He waved, then went to his car, and drove away.

"Come in the house," said Lena, opening the door wider. "Come on."

Callie followed Brandon into the living room, still trying to calm Bailey down.

"Callie?" Lena asked. "May I hold her?"

Callie cradled the baby fearfully, as if she might be snatched away.

"I won't hurt her, honey," Lena promised. "Please?"

"The yelling scared her," Callie explained, laying the infant in her foster mother's arms. "Her name is Bailey."

Lena nodded, snuggling the baby against her chest. "Wow. She's light," she sniffled.

"She was a preemie," Brandon told her. "She had to be in the hospital for a little while. Callie, too. She had a pretty bad infection."

Lena pushed the blanket back from Bailey's face, taking in her features. "Well, B. There's no question that she's your daughter. I see the resemblance." She rocked the infant gently, and Bailey soon calmed down, looking up at her peacefully. "She... adorable."

With that, Stef burst into tears. She sat down on the sofa, rubbing her temples as she wept. "They're too young to be married. And way too young to be parents. Am I the only one who sees this?"

"Oh, I agree with you, honey," her wife told her, sitting down beside her. "But what's done is done. It is what it is."

"You know I hate that saying," Stef groaned, irritated.

"But just look at this sweet little face," said Lena, smiling. "Can't you set your feelings aside for her? She's our granddaughter."

"Well, of course I realize it's not the baby's fault," Stef clarified, annoyed. "You know me better than that."

"Please, mom," Brandon pleaded. "Try to understand how we feel."

"Right now," his mother replied. "I'm just trying to understand why you would throw away your future like this."

"That's it!" Callie cried, hurt. "Do you know how that makes me feel, hearing you say that?" she asked. "It makes me feel like you think I'm not good enough for Brandon. Like, you think he's wasting his time with trash like me."

"She didn't mean it that way, honey," Lena told her.

"But that's how it feels," said Callie, taking Bailey back into her arms. Turning, she headed upstairs to put the baby down for a nap.

"You know, moms," said Brandon, once Callie was gone. "We haven't been sitting on our asses all this time. We've been working hard, three jobs between us. And we've been studying for our diplomas, saving as much money as we could. Callie wants to go to culinary school, when the baby's a little older. We did what we did, so we could _have_ a good future together. As for Bailey... she wasn't planned. I'm pretty sure we have a lawsuit with the condom company. But now that she's here, nothing could matter more to me than being a good dad. At one point, I thought I'd lose them both, and that makes me love them more than ever." He sighed, glancing down at the floor.

"Moms... I love you. You know I do. But if I have to choose between you, and my wife and baby, there's no question. I choose them. We've grown up a lot while we're gone, and if we have to, we know we can make it on our own. The thing is, I shouldn't have to choose between you. Callie and I both want you in our lives. She's the one who convinced me to come home."

He stood up, turning to the stairs. "I'm going to go check on Callie. But, please? Think about what I said?"

**To Be Continued**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

"My brain has no heart, and my heart has no brain. That's why when I speak my mind, I appear heartless and when I do what's in my heart I seem thoughtless."  
-Unknown

Callie unpinned Bailey's wet diaper, listening to the baby gurgle as she gummed a soft teething ring. "Did you go pee pee?" she asked, playfully. "You're such a big girl!" She cleaned her with a baby wipe, then sprinkled some powder on her soft skin, just as the infant began to fuss. "It's okay, lovey," she cooed. "We're almost done." She put a clean diaper on her, then lifted her up over her head. "See," she smiled. "All better!" When she laid Bailey back down, the baby kicked her legs, and giggled as Callie tickled one of her plump thighs. "Look at those pork chops," she laughed. "They're so cute, cute, cute!"

"Callie?"

Callie turned around to see Mariana and Jude watching her from the doorway. "Hi," she said, unsure how to greet them. Were they happy to see her, or mad at her like everyone else seemed to be? She didn't think she could take it if Jude hated her.

"Mom says it's almost time for dinner," Mariana told her.

"I'm not very hungry," Callie shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "And I don't think she wants my company."

"Mom doesn't stay mad for very long," her foster sister promised. "She'll get over it. But I'll bring you something to eat later, just in case." She stepped nervously from foot to foot. "Um, can we come in?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. She watched her siblings enter the room. The first thing Jude did was wrap his arms around her in a hug, which at least satisfied her fear that he was angry with her.

"I missed you!" he cried, burying his face in her shoulder. "Don't ever leave again."

"I won't, buddy," she promised him, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry. I hope you understand."

"I've never seen you like this," said Mariana, glancing down at the baby. "You know... with the baby talk. You're usually so... harsh."

"Well," Callie replied. "It's a harsh world." She smiled a little, blushing, then looked up at her sister. "But Bailey brings out a side in me that I never knew I had."

"She's really cute," said Jude. "Can I touch her?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "You can even hold her if you want." Jude sat down on the bed, and Callie showed him how to support Bailey's head as she laid her in his arms. Jude's face glowed as he looked down at his little niece.

"I can't believe I'm an uncle," he breathed. "This is so cool."

"What's it like to have a baby?" Mariana asked, sitting back.

"Scary," Callie admitted, with honesty. She in no way wanted to glamorize pregnancy for her younger foster sister. "She was born too early. I had a c-section, so I missed out on most of the pain, but it still hurt a lot. And I got pretty sick after she was born."

"Wow," Mariana replied, with interest. "Would you do it all over again if you had the chance?"

"Um... I don't know, honestly," said Callie. "Maybe I would've waited until I'm older. Being a mother is pretty hard. But that's not how it happened for us, and I couldn't love her more. Do you want to hold her now? After all, you are her Aunt Mariana."

"You don't even have to ask!" Mariana gushed. "Let me have her." She watched Callie take the baby from Jude. Once she was in her arms, Mariana held her delicately, as if she were made of glass. "Her skin is so smooth," she whispered. "And soft. How old is she?"

"Um, almost a month," said Callie. "Hey... where's Brandon?"

"He and Jesus are getting the old crib down from the attic," her sister explained. "Brandon's gonna turn his music alcove into a nursery."

"Really?" Callie asked. She looked across the room at the spacious area where Brandon would sit contentedly for hours, tapping away at his keyboard, and was touched that he would give that up for their daughter. Finally, their baby would have a place of her own, and it was soundproof, so Bailey's crying wouldn't keep the family up. "That's a great idea."

Just then, the baby started fussing, and Callie took her back, holding her against her shoulder. While she held her, Brandon and Jesus came through the door, each lifting one end of a wooden crib. "Surprise," said Brandon, grinning. "You get a crib after all!"

"But do you really want to give your man cave up?" Callie asked, unsure. "I mean, you don't have to."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he told her. "I want to. It's the perfect size for the baby." He pushed some of his stray belongings aside, then he and Jesus grunted as they gave the crib a final boost, setting it snugly against the wall.

"Hey, kids," said Lena, coming to the door. "We're having dinner in a few. And it's your turn to set the table, Mariana."

"Alright," her daughter replied. "See you later, Callie." She got up, and hurried out of the room.

"Aren't you coming down to dinner, Callie?" Lena asked, concerned. "We're having tacos, and if I remember correctly, they're your favorite."

"I'm not hungry," she replied for the second time. "But thanks."

Lena stood there for a moment, watching her foster daughter intently. "She'll come around, honey," she promised. "I'm working on her. She's just hurting right now. But she really does love you."

"Well, she has a funny way of showing it," Callie sighed, her heart heavy.

"Sweetie," said Lena softly, coming to her, and placing her hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you know how hard it hit her when you ran away. Just give her time. Can you try?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks, Lena."

Once Lena and Jesus left the room, Brandon crossed the room to the bed, and sat beside his wife, putting his arm around her. "Are you sure you don't want to come down to dinner?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "But thanks."

"I'll stay here with you," he offered. "Though, I've got to admit I am pretty hungry."

"You go ahead," she told him, smiling. "I'll be fine. I just want to be alone for a while."

Brandon nodded, watching her sadly. He hated seeing her so miserable. "I love you, Cal."

"I love you, too," she told him, as he leaned in to kiss her, tilting her chin up with his fingertips. Once they parted, Callie wrapped her arms around him, letting him hold her for a few extra seconds, refusing to be the last one to let go.

Reluctantly, Brandon stood up and left the room. When he was gone, Callie looked up to see Jude lagging behind. "You going downstairs, buddy?"

"I guess so," he mumbled. "Hey, Callie... there's something I forgot to tell you."

"What?" she asked. "I'm listening."

Jude looked down at his feet, avoiding making eye contact with his older sister. "I'm adopted now."

"Really?" Callie asked, her lips turning up in a smile. "That's great... I'm so happy for you!" She took him in a hug, patting his back. "Now, get downstairs before your supper gets cold."

Callie watched Jude leave, closing the door behind him. With Bailey sleeping quietly, she sat silently on the edge of the bed, looking down into her lap. A few seconds passed when she felt a drop of water hit her neatly folded hands. Reaching up, she gingerly touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers, and slowly realized that she was crying.

* * *

"So, did you and Callie have an actual wedding?" Mariana asked Brandon at the dinner table.

"Yeah," he nodded, as he ate. "I meant, there wasn't a wedding party or a reception, but it was a legit ceremony."

"I wish I could've been there," she sighed. "I know I would've caught the bouquet."

"That would've been pretty amazing," Brandon teased. "Because there was no bouquet to catch."

"Ha ha," Mariana replied, grinning. She looked down at her plate, then back up. "When I get married, I want a huge wedding, with a horse drawn carriage and a tons of flowers."

"Well," said her older brother. "None of that stuff really matters much when you're marrying someone you love." He would have been satisfied if their wedding took place in the alley behind their apartment, right next to the dumpster, as long as it meant he would be spending the rest of his life with Callie.

"Hey, Brandon?" Mariana asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" He looked back up, giving her his full attention.

"I'm really sorry," she admitted. "You know, about the things I said to you when Callie left. I was just being a jerk. I didn't mean it."

"Thanks," he nodded. "Hey... I'm sorry for the things I said to you, too."

"I really love my new niece," she told him. "She's so cute! And Callie seems like a really good mom."

"Yeah, she is," he replied. "She's... amazing."

"You've been pretty quiet, Jesus," said Lena, turning to her son. "How do you feel about what's going on?"

Jesus shrugged indifferently, chewing and swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'm cool with it. I mean, you guys have always taught us that everyone has the right to love who they choose. So, why shouldn't Brandon and Callie have the same right?"

"Jesus," Stef sighed. "This isn't the same situation at all."

"I'm just sayin'" he replied defensively.

Seconds later, Callie wandered into the kitchen, carrying Bailey. "You decided to join us!" said Lena. "Have a seat, and I'll fix you a plate."

Callie nodded, and sat down in the chair next to Brandon. "Thanks."

Brandon turned to his wife, and noticed her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face. Reaching over, her rubbed her arm protectively. "Let me take the baby for a while, so you can eat."

"Sure," said Callie, smiling weakly. "Thanks."

"Here, baby girl," said Brandon, lifting his daughter from Callie's arms. "Come to daddy!" He laid her against his shoulder, patting her back lovingly.

"Do you guys need anything for the baby?" Lena asked.

Brandon and Callie turned to look at each other, communicating silently. "Mmn, no. I think we're good," Callie finally replied. "But thanks."

"We'll just be staying here until I can get another job, and we find a new apartment," Brandon explained, trying to proved that they were, in fact, independent and capable.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," said Stef, as the family turned to glance at her in surprise.

Lena smiled to herself, pleased. "Well, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Later that night, Lena and Stef lay in bed, talking. "Maybe," said Lena, thoughtfully. "We were wrong to keep the kids apart, and now we're seeing the consequences?"

"What are you saying?" Stef asked, rolling over.

"Oh, she mussed. "What Jesus said earlier kind of got to me. I know it isn't ideal that Brandon and Callie are married and parents at seventeen, but we didn't really listen to Brandon when he came to us. We punished him, instead. Maybe, it was a bad call on our part?"

"I warned him about getting involved with Callie," Stef reminded her. "He knew the rules about foster siblings dating."

"I know," said Lena. "But I'm just saying... there are exceptions to every rule. Do you remember what you went through with your father, honey? You could have tried to convince Frank to see what was right in front of him until you were blue in the face, but he never accepted our relationship until it was too late, and that cost both of you a meaningful relationship." She sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want that for our kids, and I know you don't either. It was painful for everyone involved."

"My heart's telling me you're right," Stef replied, closing her eyes. "But my head's telling me they're too young to be making these _huge_ decisions about the rest of their lives. I just don't want them to regret it all someday."

"But how do we know they will?" Lena asked. "No one knows what the future holds. In the meantime, all they really need is our support. Besides," she added. "Who would you rather see Brandon married to? Callie... or Talya?"

**To Be Continued**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

"There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again."  
-Maragret Elizabeth Sangster

"This is so cute," said Mariana, fingering one of Bailey's dresses. It was blue, printed with daisies. She folded it, and tucked it away in one of Brandon's empty dresser drawers. It was the next day, and having just gotten out of school, she'd offered to help Callie set up Bailey's new nursery area.

"It is," Callie nodded, setting a few of the baby's toys on a shelf near her crib. "It's still too big for her, but she'll grow into it." It made her a little sad to think her tiny, sweet daughter wouldn't be an infant forever. Kneeling down, she dug through a box of stuff she still had to unpack, and found her trinket boxes, wrapped in a baby blanket. She looked around, trying to find the right place for them, as Lena came into the room, pulling a rocking chair behind her.

"Hey, girls," she said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Um, it's going good," Callie told her. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the chair.

"Oh," Lena replied. "Mom and I found this in the attic, and we thought you might like to keep it in here, so you can rock the baby. Would you like to have it?"

"Yes," Callie nodded. "That would be great. Thank you!"

Lena smiled, pushing the chair into a corner. "You're welcome, honey. " Turning, she went to the play pen, where Bailey was laying, and reached in to tickle her. "And how's our baby today?" she asked. She played peek-a-boo with her for a few minutes, then left the room.

"Where's Brandon?" Mariana asked, once they were alone again.

"Oh," said Callie. "He's at a job interview. I really hope he gets it."

They worked together for a while longer, putting some things away, and displaying others as the alcove came together. But Callie soon grew tired, and began to wish for some time alone. Bailey had been particularly restless the night before, possibly from sleeping in a new place, and she was hoping the baby would take a nap if the room were quiet. "Hey," she said, turning to her sister. "Um, I don't think I'm gonna work on this any more right now."

"Oh. Well, I could finish it for you?" the younger girl offered.

"Thanks," Callie replied. "But that's okay. I just want to rest for a while."

"I could play with Bailey while you rest?" she suggested, studying her hopefully. "Please?"

"No," said Callie. "Not right now. I usually have her rest when I do. But maybe another time?"

"Oh, okay," Mariana replied, looking disappointed. "See you later."

Once her foster sister was gone, Callie shut the door behind her. Then, she breathed a sigh of relief. "You hear that?" she asked Bailey. "That's peace and quiet." She scooped the baby up and out of the play pen, then took her to the rocking chair, sinking down, glad to be off her aching feet.

Cradling Bailey in her arms, Callie sang a soft lullaby as she rocked her, enjoying every moment of their time spent together. Those quiet times between her and her daughter were, in her opinion, perfect bliss. When the baby's eyelids became heavy, and she started to nod off, Callie carefully stood up and carried her to the crib. As lightly as possible, she kissed Bailey's chubby cheek, then laid her down for a nap, draping her blanket over her. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispered. She blew the baby a kiss, then kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the bed, folding her arms behind her head.

* * *

For a long while, Callie just stared at the ceiling, soaking up the silence, until she heard Brandon come home, up the stairs, and into the room. "Hey, babe," he said, taking off his jacket.

"Hey," she replied, rolling on her side. "How did your job interview go?"

"Actually, it went pretty good," he told her. "You want some company?"

"From you?" she asked, smiling. "Always." As Brandon lay down beside her, she wrapped him in her arms and slowly kissed him.

"You look so beautiful, Cal," he told her, once they parted, tracing her lips delicately with his finger.

Looking down, Callie studied herself, from the dried spit-up on her shoulder to the breast milk leaking through her shirt because she ran out of nursing pads. "Really?" she asked, skeptically.

"You know you always look gorgeous to me," he replied. "I really like when you wear your hair in a ponytail." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Cal." He leaned in, his lips hovering just above hers, before grabbing them in a another kiss.

"I love you, too," Callie sighed, closing her eyes. She ran her hands down Brandon's back, and felt him rub up her ankles with his bare feet. A delicious chill went up her spine, and her nerves tingled, at his touch.

Craning her neck, she kissed him again, cupping his cheek in her hand. Pressing her body closer to his, she parted her lips, waiting for him to enter. Finally, she felt his tongue dart in, massaging hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. As they made out, breathing heavily against each other, Callie reached down, and slowly unzipped his jeans.

Surprised, Brandon broke their bond. "We can't have sex yet," he reminded her. "We still have, what? Two weeks, one day, and like six hours to go."

"Maybe," Callie replied seductively. "But there's no reason we can't have a little fun." Looking into his eyes, she tugged down his pants and boxers.

Brandon nodded, grinning, and helped her pull them down the rest of the way. Then, he helped her shrug out of shirt, touching her through her bra. He missed the intimacy they shared, and knew he'd be satisfied, even with just a taste to get him by.

Glancing up at her husband, Callie bit her lip as she took his balls in the palm of her hand. He groaned as she traced the seam with her finger, then ran her hand up his stiffening length.

"Cal," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it tightly around him.

Enjoying his reaction to her touch, Callie licked her lips, then bent down, meeting his eyes as she took the head of his erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it.

_"Oh!"_ Brandon gasped. His muscles tensed, and he arched his back as she took him in deeper, fondling him the whole time. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, he wove them through her hair, then gripped her shoulders.

Callie smiled as she continued pleasuring Brandon. Lightly, she dragged her teeth against his skin as she sucked, causing him to twitch as he dug his nails into her upper back. She breathed through her nose, taking him to the back of her throat.

"I'm close," he breathed, just as the door flew open, and Jude and Connor burst into the room.

Callie's eyes went wide when she became aware of their company, and she quickly let Brandon's dick fall from her mouth. "Jude!" she cried, hurrying to cover them both up with the sheet. "Get out!"

"Connor just wanted to see the baby," her brother replied, his face pale. As he spoke, Bailey wailed loudly, waking up from her nap.

"Well, not now!" Callie told him firmly. "Hurry up! Get out!" The boys looked at each other briefly, then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Well, that was awkward," Brandon sighed, once they were alone again.

"They woke up the baby!" Callie groaned, going to the crib. She felt like crying.

"I'll talk to moms about getting a lock for our door," Brandon promised. He grunted as he zipped up his pants.

Frustrated, Callie picked Bailey up, pacing around the room, trying to calm her. "I can't believe how much I miss our apartment," she admitted, to no one in particular.

* * *

"Hey, Jude," said Callie, once she found her little brother. "Where's Connor?"

"He went home," Jude sighed, his face downcast. "He was gonna stay for dinner."

"I'm sorry, buddy," Callie told him, sitting down beside him. "But listen... you can't just come into out room whenever you feel like it, okay?"

"Well, I didn't know your were doing _that_," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Plus, you said you would always have time for me. Remember?"

"I did say that," Callie nodded. "But I'm married now, and Brandon and I need privacy. And what's more, you guys woke the baby up after I just got her to sleep. So, if you want to come in, you have to knock from now on."

"Jesus puts a hat on the doorknob when he wants privacy," Jude told her. "Maybe you could do that?"

Laughing, Callie tousled his dark hair. "Thanks, but hopefully our door will have a lock soon, to prevent any more surprises." She sighed, patting her brother's back. "I love you, kid. But don't ever barge into the room like that again. I'm serious."

Rising to her feet, Callie turned to go back upstairs. On the way, she passed the kitchen. Brandon was inside, pouring a glass of soda as Lena cooked something at the stove. When she got to the bedroom, she went straight to the crib to check on Bailey. The baby was wriggling around, sucking on a rattle, and smiling so her toothless gums showed. Callie smiled at her sheer adorableness.

"Where did you get that?" she asked her daughter, laughing. She could've sworn the infant didn't have a rattle, or any toy, with her when she'd left the room. "Did you sneak out of there and get it yourself?" She reached over the railing, and tickled Bailey's little foot.

"Oh well. Maybe daddy gave it to you?" She shut the curtain so the room would be dim enough for the baby to sleep, then went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

That evening, while Brandon was taking a shower, Callie got a phone call from Claire. "Hey, sweetie!" her friend chirped! "How's it going up there?"

"Well," Callie sighed. "Honestly? Not exactly as planned. I really miss you, and the apartment."

"What's up?" Claire asked with concern. "You sound pretty stressed."

"It's just hard to get privacy around here," Callie confided. "My brother and Brandon's sister are always in and out, disturbing the baby. I know they're excited about her, but I wish they would bother to knock. Earlier," she told Claire, burning with mortification all over again. "My little brother brought his friend in while Brandon and I were... you know, _in bed_."

"Oh, man!" Claire groaned, laughing. "What did you do? I would've died!"

"I felt like it," Callie replied. "Believe me. I just pulled the sheet up and told them to get out."

"How's the rest of the family adjusting?" her friend asked. "Everything okay?"

"Mmn," Callie sighed, as she walked around the room, tidying it up. "Brandon's moms were pretty upset with us. I understand why, but..." she admitted, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm kind of disappointed. It's just, you know, things feel so different around here now. I don't know what I was expecting, though. Of course things would've changed by now."

"You were expecting things to be like they were before," Claire replied, as if reading her innermost thoughts.

"Maybe. Yeah," Callie said, nodding, even though her friend couldn't see her. "Sometimes, when things were hard for us, I wished Stef and Lena were there. I was kind of hoping they would be now, when I really need a mom."

"Maybe they'll come around?" the other woman offered, with her usual optimism. "These things take time."

"At least Lena's _trying _to be supportive," said Callie, unpacking some of her clothes and putting them away. "Stef can hardly look at me. I thought she really loved me, but I guess she doesn't care about me as much as I thought. If she did, she would understand. I don't know... maybe coming home was a mistake?"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Walking down the hall, Stef heard Callie talking on the phone in the bedroom. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but her ears perked up at the sound of her name. Pausing outside the door, which had been left open a crack, she listened, even though she knew it was wrong.

"I thought she really loved me, but I guess she doesn't care about me as much as I thought," said Callie. "If she did, she would understand."

Not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation, Stef crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself as her eyes filled with tears. Pressing her back against the wall, she slowly sunk down until she was sitting, and covered her face with her hands as she silently wept.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.  
"Forgiveness is not something you do for someone else; it's something you do for yourself."  
-Jim Beaver

Three days after his interview, Brandon got called for a job, and he started it the following Monday. Callie was glad that he was working again, and he seemed to be, too. But it also meant many lonely hours for her and the baby. A few days after Brandon started his job, Callie stood at the kitchen counter, making herself a sandwich, and wishing for someone to talk to. The house was silent, which was rare. It was early afternoon, and Jesus was at wrestling practice, Mariana has hanging out with a guy named Zac, who Callie suspected was her boyfriend, and Jude was at Connor's house. Ever since he'd walked in on her and Brandon, he seemed more interested in going to his friends' houses, rather than having them come to him. Stef and Lena were somewhere in the house, but Callie hadn't seen them much lately, except at dinner. Sitting down at the table, she ate her sandwich, listening to nothing but the ticking of the wall clock and raindrops pelting the window.

When she was finished eating, she washed and dried her plate, and put it away. Then, she went upstairs to feed the baby. When she got to the bedroom door, she opened it a crack and peeked in. However, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Stef inside, holding Bailey, her back turned to the door. "Are you Grandma's beautiful baby?" she crooned, tickling the infant. "Yes, you are. Grammy loves you."

Callie softly cleared her throat, and her foster mother turned around, startled. "Oh. Hey, Cal."

"Hey," Callie nodded, emotion building inside her. It touched her somewhere deep in her heart to see Stef embrace her daughter.

"You know," said Stef, smiling sadly. "I've, uh, been sneaking up here every day to visit with Bailey." Her jaw tensed as she looked up at her foster daughter. "All because of my damn pride."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. Finally, she had an explanation as to why she sometimes went to check on Bailey, only to find her with a toy or blanket she didn't have before. She was starting to think the baby was telekinetic.

"I...am... my father's daughter," Stef told her, her eyes wet. "As much as I hate to admit how alike we really were. Callie... I'm sorry about how I've acted toward you and Brandon."

Callie looked down, fingering the gold coin that hung from her neck, just for a distraction so she wouldn't start crying. "You're really good with her."

"Well, I have had some experience with babies," Stef smiled. "She- Bailey- reminds me so much of Brandon as a baby. But she has your little button nose."

Smiling, Callie gave a slight nod. "Umm... I hate to take her from you, but it's time for me to feed her." Ordinarily, she could put off feeding the baby for a little while, but her breasts felt uncomfortably full, and she was anxious for relief.

"Oh. Okay," Stef replied, looking a little disappointed. Carefully, she passed Bailey to Callie. "I'll let you two alone."

"No," said Callie, reaching out to stop her. "You can stay. Please."

"Well, okay," she shrugged, sitting down on the bed.

Callie sat down across from her in the rocking chair, and opened her shirt half-way. Bailey quickly latched onto her nipple, and began to suckle eagerly. Neither Callie or Stef spoke for several moments. Callie wasn't even sure what was going on. Where they making up? Finally, she had to break the silence. "This is when I feel closest to her," she confided. "It's comforting, in a way."

"I remember," Stef nodded, her green eyes distant. "I nursed Brandon in that very chair."

"I can't imagine Brandon as a baby," Callie giggled. "But I bet he was cute."

"Oh, he was," her foster mother nodded. "And I just want you to know- that chair is yours to keep. When, or if, you and Brandon move out, I want you to take it with you."

"Really?" Callie asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Stef nodded. "It's yours. To rock this baby, and any more babies you might have in."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully, a single tear escaping. "But Stef... you don't have to sneak in here to see Bailey. You're her Grandma, and you can see her anytime you want. And," she added. "I haven't really had the chance to apologize to you yet, but I'm sorry we hurt you. I wish there was something I could do to make it right. It's probably too late now, though."

"It's never too late, Cal," Stef told her. She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "It's true, I _am _hurt that you and Brandon left us, and I _do _think you guys are too young to be married. But... I realize that what happened is partly mine and Lena's fault, now. If we'd just listened to Brandon when he tried to talk to us about the feelings you have for each other, instead of judging him and keeping you apart, maybe things could've been different?" She brushed away the tears that glistened on her cheeks. "We didn't believe Brandon, and we thought we were doing the right thing at the time, but we were wrong. And our stubbornness cost us all so much. Things we can never get back."

Callie stared at her silently, unsure of what to say.

"We missed... your lives," Stef explained. "Your pregnancy, Bailey's birth, your wedding. Those are things your family is supposed to share with you. But we made you think you had to go through it all alone, and we missed out because of it."

"There will be other things!" Callie promised, trying to sound optimistic. "I mean, Brandon's and my life together is just beginning. We have a lot to look forward to. There's our first anniversary, and Bailey's first word, and her first steps. Those are all important things."

"I know," she nodded, tearfully. "But I would've loved to throw you a nice wedding someday."

"Our wedding was perfect for us," Callie told her, truthfully. "And... if I waited for 'someday' to come, I wouldn't be marrying the right person. Maybe I wouldn't even get married at all? Brandon's the only guy I'll ever want. I love him... and if we didn't leave when we did, we wouldn't have had a chance at a future."

"I just feel so bad," Stef sobbed. "About everything. You needed Lena and I when Bailey was born. You guys had to go through it all alone. You must have been so scared. I feel like we robbed you."

Callie bit back her tears as she looked up from the baby, into her foster mother's eyes. "We robbed each other." Bailey's mouth fell away from her skin, and she closed her shirt, reaching for a burp cloth.

"May I burp her?" Stef asked, anxious to hold her granddaughter again.

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "Go ahead."

Standing up, Stef took the burp cloth and laid it over her shoulder. Then, she picked up the baby, and sat back down, gently, rhythmically, patting and rubbing her back. "I can't speak for Lena," she admitted quietly. "But I realize I was being selfish. I didn't want to admit that there was something real between you and Brandon, because I wanted so badly for you to be our daughter, and I knew we wouldn't be able to adopt you. I felt... rejected, I guess."

Sucking in her breath, Callie went to the bed, where Stef sat. Taking Bailey in her arms, she laid her down in the play pen. "Don't you see?" she asked. She sat down and shyly took Stef by the hand. "You don't need to adopt me, for me to be your daughter. I _am_ your daughter, now. I'm your daughter-_in-law_." Finally, she let the tears she'd been forcing back flow. "If you still want me to be, anyway. I mean, if you still love me."

Stef looked up from her lap, and smiled softly at Callie, her broken heart beginning to mend. "Of course I still love you, honey," she said, taking the crying girl into her arms, rubbing her back in slow circles. "I've never stopped." Brushing Callie's hair back, she kissed her forehead. "I know we have a lot to work on, but I will _always _love you, no matter what."

Callie nodded, burying her face in Stef's shoulder as she tightened her arms around her. Finally, she was receiving the embrace she'd been craving for so long. "I love you too, Stef."

Separating from Callie, Stef took her damp face between her hands, and looked her in the eye. "Please. Call me mom."

**To Be Continued**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

"The best way to escape from the past is not to avoid or forget it, But to accept and forgive it."  
-Unknown

Callie was still deep in thought about her conversation with Stef by the time Brandon came home. She was happy, because for the first time since they'd come back, she felt welcome. And she felt even better when she heard Brandon come up the stairs.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, coming into the room.

"Hey," said Callie, as she accepted a kiss. "How was your first day?"

"It was okay," he replied. "I mean, I liked working at the motel a lot better, but it's a paycheck." He paused, smiling. "Now... where's my girl?"

"In the play pen, waiting for daddy," Callie told him. It was as if Bailey knew Brandon was coming home. Minutes before he came up, she became animated, shaking her duck rattle and kicking her legs. It looked like Brandon had gotten his wish for a daddy's girl.

Brandon smiled when he saw his daughter, and picked her up, hugging her. "I missed you, baby girl," he told her, poking her belly. "Did you miss daddy?"

He gave the baby a loud kiss, blowing on her cheek, and she giggled gleefully. Then, he carried her to the bed, and laid her down between them on the mattress. For a few moments, Brandon and Callie just watched the infant, who smiled up at them as she drooled, admiring the little person they created.

"I can't wait until she can tell us she loves us," said Brandon, as Bailey gripped his finger in her little fist.

"I know," Callie agreed. "But I don't want her to grow up too fast, you know? She's our baby." Bending down, she kissed Bailey's soft head.

"Do you think you would ever want to have more kids?" Brandon asked, still gazing down at his daughter.

Callie considered his question carefully, before answering. "Yeah," she finally replied. "I guess so. But not for a long time."

"Five or ten years?" Brandon asked, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Callie nodded, before changing the subject. "Bet you can't guess what happened to me today."

"Hmm?" he asked.

Callie smiled as she spoke, excited to share the good news. "I think your mom and I made up."

Brandon's eyes widened as he studied his wife. "Really? What changed?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It happened so fast. I came up here, and she was inside, playing with Bailey. She told me she's been sneaking up here to see her, because she was too proud to admit she was wrong. Then, she admitted it. We apologized to each other and talked, and it was really nice. And she asked me to call her mom."

"That's great, Cal," said Brandon, as he reached out to touch her shoulder. "It really is." He looked down at their baby, tickling her leg. "Thank you, sweetheart," he cooed. "You brought our family back together." He picked her up, and gave her another hug.

Seconds later, Lena knocked, sticking her head in the door. "Hey kids? Could you come on downstairs? Mom and I want to talk to you."

Brandon and Callie turned to look at each other, Brandon cradling Bailey in his arms. "Um, sure. I guess so." He stood up, still holding the baby, and Callie followed him.

* * *

When they got to the living room, Lena sat down next to Stef on the sofa, and Brandon and Callie sat together, so close their legs were touching. It reminded Callie of the day they rode the bus to her previous foster home to rescue Jude. That was the day, even the exact moment, that she fell in love with Brandon. And as they sat there, Brandon rubbed her knee, then took her hand in his own, squeezing it as their fingers locked together. She was grateful that he was touching her. It made her feel safer, calmer, and would hopefully show their parents that the love between them was always there. It never went away, and it never would.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Brandon asked.

"Well," Stef began, sitting up straighter. "Mama and I have been talking. About the two of you, and your relationship. You're married, and as much as I hate that saying, Mama was right; 'it is what it is.' You'll soon be eighteen, and you have this _beautiful_ baby." As she spoke, she gestured to Bailey. "We can't stop you from living your lives, and you obviously want to be together."

"We do," said Brandon, nodding.

"And I'm assuming you've thought this through?" his mother asked. "You're _sure_ that you really do love each other, and that you're in it for the long haul?"

Bailey squirmed in Brandon's arms, and me moved her to his shoulder as he and Callie studied each other, finding solidarity between them. "Of course," Brandon replied. "When we took our vows, we promised to love each other for the rest of our lives. We had to fight for our relationship, and we would never throw it away."

Callie nodded in agreement, glad that Brandon was so articulate, and that expressing his feelings came so easily to him. He could always say the words she couldn't find.

"Moms," he began, slowly. "Callie and I have something really special. And maybe we're young, but we know what we feel. We're in love. And if we waited until we were older to get married, we would lose each other forever."

Sighing deeply, he continued. "And if that happened, life wouldn't be worth living, because we were put on this earth for each other."

"We're a family," Callie added, breaking her silence. "And we've been through a lot together, but it's only brought us closer. I don't remember the last time I was this happy."

"Then I guess there's nothing we can do, but to accept this," said Lena. "And be happy for you. But," she added, "you're still under age, and as your parents, there are some things we expect of you."

"Like what?" asked Callie, becoming nervous. She glanced at Brandon for reassurance.

"Well," said Lena. "You have one income now that Brandon is working again, but raising a child is expensive. Callie, we know the baby is pretty needy right now, but when she's a little older, we would like you to get at least a part-time job, too. If you're going to be married, you need to support yourselves and your daughter, financially."

"I'm okay with that," Callie told them. "I want to work. I worked before Bailey was born, and I loved it."

"That's good," said Stef, nodding. "We also decided not to charge you rent while you're living here now. But if you're still here when you turn eighteen, we might ask you to pay us something."

"Also," Lena continued. "You need to finish your educations. We don't care if you do it online or in a brick-and-mortar school, but in that area, we will support you."

"Okay," said Brandon. "That's fair."

"I could actually take the test to get my GED any time," Callie told them. "I studied all while I was on bed rest when I was pregnant, and I know the material. I just never got the chance to take the test, since the baby came early."

"And I haven't had much time to study, working two jobs," said Brandon. "But I think I can find time, now."

"Have you guys thought about what you want to do, career-wise?" Lena asked.

Brandon glanced over at Callie. A thought had been occurring to him for a while, though he hadn't verbalized it to her, or anyone, yet. "I think I'd like to study business," he told his moms. "You know, maybe open a music store someday? Not like a record store, but a store that sells instruments."

"And I really like to cook," said Callie. "I... want to go to culinary school. If that's okay, I mean"

"Of course it's okay, honey," said Stef. "If that's what you want to do, go for it! We just want you kids to have something to fall back on. It's very important to us that you both have a diploma."

"Then that settles it," said Lena, clapping her hands together. "Looks like we have a plan. And we'll hold you to your goals, so no slacking. Got it?"

"Got it," Brandon and Callie replied in unison.

* * *

Later that night, before she went to bed, Callie crept downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. She took a tumbler from the cupboard, and filled it with the tap, and as she sipped it, she studied the collage of papers and magnets on the fridge. Right in the center was a certificate Jude had received, for being the most improved student in his class. She smiled, feeling like a proud mother. when she was finished with her water, she turned back to the sink and rinsed out her empty glass. Then, she left the kitchen and went back upstairs. On the way to her room, though, she stopped outside Stef and Lena's door, debating whether or not to go in. Finally, she raised her fist, and knocked softly.

"Come in!" someone called from inside.

Callie slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. It was neat and tidy, dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside table. Lena lay on her side of the bed, reading a paperback book. And Stef sat on the edge of the other side of the bed, brushing her golden hair. "Did you need something, honey?" she asked, looking up.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Callie shyly replied. Something about those women tended to make her feel like she was six-years-old again. She went to the bed, and wrapped her arms around Stef, hugging her tight. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Stef, as she took Callie around the ribs and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," she said, in barely a whisper. Saying that word, mom, didn't come easy for her. Probably, she thought, from disuse. Until Stef and Lena, no one had ever been a 'mom' to her except her own mother. She let go of Stef, and went around the bed to Lena.

"Goodnight, mama," she said, as her foster mother grabbed her into a hug.

"Sweet dreams," Lena whispered, patting her back. As she held her, she pressed her lips to Callie's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Callie told her. She stood up, and quietly went to her room, crawling into bed beside Brandon. Once she was settled under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her, spooning her against his body, and kissed her goodnight.

**To Be Continued**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34. (five months later)

"It never rains but it pours."  
-L.M. Montgomery

As Callie looked around the new apartment, she felt a bittersweet mix of happiness and sadness. Over the past five months, she and Brandon had managed to patch things up with the family as best as they could, though in the end they had to accept that nothing would ever be exactly the same as before. But at least they were able to convince their parents that they cared for each other. Now that they were on their own again, Callie would miss the coziness of the house, and the rest of the family. She would even miss Mariana and Jude barging into she and Brandon's room whenever they pleased, just a little, tiny bit.

But at the same time, they were ready to stand on their own two feet again. Both she and Brandon had gotten their GEDs, and Brandon was making enough money to get by if they scrimped and saved. And now they had this apartment. It was a lot bigger then their first one, in that it didn't consist of one room and a bathroom. It had two smallish bedrooms, a bathroom, and the largest room served as both the kitchen and the living room.

"This will be your room," she told Bailey, as she walked into the smaller of the two rooms, holding her daughter in her arms.

Bailey clapped her hands together, babbling excitedly. Her favorite word was "Dadada." She was now six months old, growing in leaps and bounds, and had become a good companion for Callie. The day before, she and Brandon had even noticed the baby trying to crawl, and she was no longer bald, but had a generous dusting of dark brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

Just then, Callie heard someone come through the door. "Ooh... Bailey. Guess who's home?" she asked, tickling her pudgy belly. "Daddy!" She carried the baby into the living room, where Mike and Brandon were carrying in the last of their boxes.

"Dadada!" Bailey squealed, bouncing on Callie's hip.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Brandon, taking his daughter from his wife and kissing her. "How's my girl?"

"Hey there, cutie pie!" said Mike, reaching over and patting Bailey's back. Bailey smiled, and stretched her hands out to him.

"You want to see Papa?" Brandon asked, as he handed her to Mike. Mike hugged and kissed her, rocking her in his arms. "Well, kids," he said. "Looks like you're all moved in."

"Thanks for your help, dad," said Callie. "Do you want to stay for dinner."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replied. "But I can't. I have to get back to work. But I'll drop in again soon." He gave Bailey to Callie, and kissed them both goodbye. Then, he hugged Brandon and left.

"So, said Brandon. "Do you like the apartment?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "It's great. And Bailey will finally have a real nursery." She was especially pleased that the smaller bedroom was already painted pale yellow, which was the perfect color for a baby. "I think I want to unpack her room first," she told him, excitedly.

Though they still didn't own many material possessions, they had acquired some new things while living with Stef and Lena, and unpacking everything took up the rest of the day, and half the night. But finally, it was starting to look like a home. Bailey's new nursery had turned out especially nice, with her crib and the rocking chair set up, and all her little toys displayed. It was a happy, sunshine-filled room.

When the last box was emptied, Bailey was already fast asleep in her crib. Callie turned up her baby monitor, which was a gift from Stef, and carried her end of it to she and Brandon's bedroom, which was still in disarray, since they'd focused on the more important areas of the apartment first.

"I don't feel like setting up the bed tonight," Brandon groaned. "I'm beat."

"That's okay," Callie replied, looking at the pieces of the bed leaning against the wall, and then at the mattress on the floor. "This will do."

Together, they stretched out on the mattress. "Goodnight, Cal. I love you," said Brandon. Leaning in, he kissed her, wrapping his arm around her and snuggling her close.

"I love you, too," she said, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

Once they were settled under the covers, Brandon reached over, and shut off the lamp.

* * *

**One Week later:**

It was a rainy Friday afternoon, blustery and overcast. It was also Brandon's one day off in a long time. If it was nicer weather, Callie thought, they could have taken Bailey to the beach. The baby loved to play in the sand. It was something fun they could do with her that was free, too, which made the concept all the more appealing. That afternoon, though, Bailey simply sat on the floor by the window, watching the rain fall with fascination.

"What are we gonna do today?" Callie asked her daughter. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Baba!" Bailey squealed, as her mother picked her up.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Callie asked Brandon, turning to him, just as the phone rang.

"Hold that thought!" she called out to him. Balancing Bailey on her hip, she grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello?"

Brandon turned, just in time to see Callie's face drain of color as she listened to whoever was on the other line. Just by the look on her face, he knew something was wrong. It reminded him of the day they got the call saying his mother had been shot.

"Yes, yes, this is Callie Foster," said Callie. "Oh my gosh. No!" She began to sob uncontrollably, all the while mumbling; "Yes, yes, I understand."

Brandon held his breath in dread until his wife hung up the phone. "Callie... baby... what's wrong?" he asked, going to her side and putting his arm around her. "Who was that?"

"It was a lawyer," Callie admitted, clutching Bailey to her chest as she cried. "C-Claire and Eric are... are dead," she told him, her voice shaking. "In an accident."

"Oh, my god," Brandon gasped, his knees growing weak, and his head spinning. "What about Savannah? Is she okay?"

Callie's chin trembled as she inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. "She wasn't in the car," she explained. "But Brandon... they left her to us."

**To Be Continued**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."  
-Unknown

Callie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, letting her reflected become blurred and distorted by her tears. With harsh strokes, she ran her hairbrush through her tangled hair, ripping away at it. Above her, the rain pounded relentlessly on the metal roof, setting the tone for the day; dismal, sad, and miserable. It was the day of Claire and Eric's funeral, and Callie, Brandon, and the baby were spending a few days at Joe's motel, to attend the somber event, and eventually, to bring Savannah home.

"Callie?" said Brandon, coming up behind her. "You about ready, honey?"

She didn't answer him as she continued to take out her aggressions on her hair.

Concerned, Brandon put his hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart... I'm here for you. Talk to me."

"All it does is rain!" Callie cried, sobbing. "Why does it always have to rain? She gripped her hairbrush in her fist. "Why today?"

"Here," Brandon quietly offered. "Let me do that for you." He held out his hand, and reluctantly, she handed him the brush, her chin quivering. Taking it, he began to carefully, patiently work through her hair, loosening the knots.

As her brushed her hair, Callie's shoulders shook. Each time he saw her cry, it never got easier. "We'll get through this," he promised. "You're so strong, Callie. Stronger than anyone I know."

"I'm not as strong as you think," she told him in a hoarse voice.

"Then it's a good thing we have each other," Brandon replied. Callie's hair was now smooth, and her brushed it out with long strokes, until it shone. "We're stronger together. And I won't leave your side through any of this. Okay?"

"Okay," she finally hiccuped, nodding.

Brandon set the brush down on the sink. "Come here, sweetheart," he said, taking her by the shoulders and wrapping her in a hug. "Do you know how much I love you?" Softly, he kissed her temple before letting her go.

"Why don't you splash some water on your face, and I'll go get the car warmed up?"

* * *

Claire and Eric's viewing was harder than Callie anticipated. She could almost see the invisible line that ran through the funeral home, dividing the two sides of the family. And between them, friends, like she and Brandon, milled around, unsure of how to act amidst the grief.

Callie looked around for Savannah, but she wasn't there. Most likely, the foster family she was staying with decided she was too young. Because of her tender age, the little girl would never have closure. At least Callie and Jude had that.

When it was she and Brandon's turn to view the bodies, Callie's eyes welled with tears, and she felt Brandon put his arm around her. In her own arms, Bailey slept, breathing softly against her shoulder. She'd been too scared to touch her mother's lifeless body when she was a little girl, though she wanted to. Mrs. Jacob looked so peaceful, so tragically beautiful, surrounded by flowers. Now, though, she reached out for a brief moment, and touched her best friend's still hand.

"Don't worry," she silently told Claire. "We're going to take good care of your baby. And we'll never let her forget you and Eric." A tear was down her cheek, but she didn't bother to brush it away. "Good-bye," she whispered, before walking away.

During the funeral service, as Callie struggled with her grief, she though back to several days before. After receiving the devastating news, she'd spent the day in her bed, crying. She was used to loss, but it still affected her. Maybe it was because Savannah's situation hit so close to home. She knew what it was like to loose everything in one fell swoop, to suddenly find yourself an orphan. Maybe her father hadn't passed away with her mother, but he might as well have, because she never saw him again. But at least she had Jude with her. Savy had no one.

As she listened to the funeral director speak, she recalled the conversation she had with Stef, when she finally left her room, her face puffy and tear stained.

"Are you sure you're able to take on more responsibility?" Stef had asked. "You and Brandon aren't even old enough to drink, and you'll have two little ones to take care of. That's a lot to handle, even for people twice your age."

Callie shook her head defiantly. "We have to take her. I won't let Savannah stay in the system. She's barely three. She needs us. And... I know Claire and Eric would raise bailey as their own if it were the other way around. If we don't take her, I wouldn't be able to look at myself." Gently, she dabbed at her red eyes with a crumpled tissue.

"Anyway, I need the responsibility," she told her mother in law. "It... keeps me going. I need to be taking care of people." She didn't know any other life than that of a caretaker. She'd practically raised Jude herself, a surrogate mother at ten. "I love Savannah, and so does Brandon. And... I know just what she's going through.

"Well," Stef replied. "If you think you can handle it, then we'll support you any way we can." Her lips turned up in a whisper of a smile. "I'm proud of you, Callie. I really am. You... have honor."

* * *

After their friends were buried, and they'd said their last good-byes, Brandon and Callie went to Claire and Eric's house. The landlord let them in, so they could pack up some of Savannah's things, that she would need for her life with them.

Stepping into the beautiful fairy-themed nursery brought back a flood of memories for Callie. She remembered being awestruck when she was first shown the room. And she remembered how generous her friend was to her that day, when she gave her so many nice baby things. Without her friendship, Callie didn't think she could have made it through her difficult pregnancy.

"Where should we start?" Brandon asked, looking around.

"The closet, I guess," Callie absentmindedly replied. She opened the folding door to find the closet had been emptied.

"She must have her clothes with her," said Brandon. "What else?"

Callie scanned the room, and her eyes fell on the bed. "Let's pack her bedding. It will make her feel more comfortable to have something familiar." Crossing the room, she stripped the white bed of it's Tinkerbell comforter, pillows, and sheets, and folded them neatly, putting them in a cardboard box. When she'd lifted the comforter, a stuffed Tinkerbell doll had rolled onto the floor. It had been tucked under the blankets, and Callie assumed Savannah slept with it at night.

"She's probably missing this," she told her husband. She dropped it into the box, on top of the pillows.

Neither Callie or Brandon talked much as they worked. Callie found the barbie backpack Savy had brought when Claire was taking care of her after having the baby. Unzipping it, she saw that it was still stuffed with dolls and their clothes. She put it aside to pack away, along with Savannah's little musical fairy jewelry box, and her Tinkerbell piggy bank.

Lastly, Callie stood on the bare bed, wobbling on her tiptoes. With a final stretch toward the ceiling, her hand caught Savy's beautiful fairy mobile. Carefully, she slipped it off the small hook that suspended it above the bed. When she'd first met Claire, she wished the mobile was hers, for her baby. Now she was kicking herself for envying her friend. To have Claire back, she'd gladly forfeit every mobile in the world. Now it was hers, or, would hang in her home. And the irony of it felt like a sick joke. Sighing, she put the mobile in the last moving box, then helped Brandon put everything in the trunk of their car.

When it was time to leave, just before she locked the door behind her, Callie spotted a framed photo on the mantle. It was of Claire and Eric, and appeared to have been taken fairly recently. Glancing around, Callie took the photo, tucking it under her arm. She would put it in the nursery, so Savannah would never forget her parents' faces.

**To Be Continued**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."  
-Tinkerbell, Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie

The lawyer held the will in front of him as he read it out loud.

"To Brandon and Callie Foster, our dearest friends, we leave our daughter, Savannah Faith Rollins, in the event of our passing. We know she will be raised in a loving home. For her care, we leave an allowance to be entrusted to them, and our eternal gratitude."

Callie felt tears run down her cheeks as she listened to her friends' last wishes. With one arm, she snuggled Bailed against her chest, and she let Brandon take her free hand.

"Are you willing and able to take the child?" the elderly, stern-looking man sitting across from them asked.

"Yes," said Callie, firmly and sure of herself. "We are."

"Very good," the man nodded. "She is down the hall with her social worker. Thank you for your presence, and good luck. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," they replied, leaving.

They walked slowly down the hallway to another room, and knocked on the heavy door. When the door opened, they found Savannah inside, clutching her baby doll as she tinkered with a wooden puzzle.

The little girl looked up at them curiously as Brandon took Bailey. "Cawie!" she cried, her little face troubled.

Tears stung Callie's eyes as the child ran to her, and she scooped her up in her arms and hugged her tight. "Savy," she sighed through her tears. "My poor baby. Don't worry, sweetheart. We're here now."

"I want my mommy," Savannah sniffled, her face stained with dry tears.

"I know, angel," Callie whispered. "I know." She kissed the top of her head as she rocked her. "But you're gonna come live with us and Bailey. We love you, and you'll be safe with us. I promise."

"Mommy," she sadly whimpered, hugging Callie around the neck.

After they discussed Savannah's new arrangements with the social worker and signed some paperwork, Brandon grabbed Savy's bags, and they left, Callie carrying the little girl in her arms.

When they got to the car, Savy refused to let go of Callie, screaming and clinging to her.

"It's okay, Cal," said Brandon. "Go ahead and sit in the back with her."

She nodded and got in the back seat, holding Savannah in her lap as Brandon secured Bailey in her car seat.

"Baby," Savannah whispered, touching Bailey's arm.

"That's right, sweetie. You remember Bailey," Callie told her, kissing her cheek. "You know what? Bailey is your little sister now." For a moment, Savy's blue eyes brightened.

"Savy?" Brandon asked from the driver's seat. "Do you want some ice cream?"

The little girl nodded, snuggling against Callie's chest. "Yeah."

"Okay," he smiled, pulling into a McDonald's. Callie couldn't help smiling herself. Brandon really was a great father, and he was so adorable. She loved seeing him be so sweet to their children. Nothing made her happier.

* * *

Once they were inside the restaurant, Brandon ordered her a vanilla cone. The rain had stopped, and it was sunny day, so they took her outside to the play yard and sat at a picnic table. Savy licked her ice cream, content in Callie's lap, letting it melt down her chubby wrist. When she was finished, Callie cleaned up the mess with a napkin, and Brandon led her to the playground to play.

Callie stayed behind on the bench, draping a pink blanket over her chest so Bailey could nurse. As the baby ate, she watched Brandon catch Savy as she came down the slide, then help her into the ball put. In spite of herself, she felt her eyes grow misty. Savy's situation brought back so many painful memories. _At least she's young_, she thought. _She won't remember._

When Bailey was done eating, she burped her on her shoulder, as Brandon and Savy came toward her, the little girl rubbing her wet eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?" Callie asked.

"I have an accident," she sniffled, looking brokenhearted.

"Well, that's okay, sweetheart," said Callie, noticing the wet spot on her jeans. "Don't cry. Come here." She gave the little girl a hug, and they walked back to the car. Callie held her hand as Brandon dug through her bag, and found a pair of underwear and clean pants. Then, he took the baby, and she walked Savy to the bathroom.

"I sorry, Cawie," Savy sniffled, once they were locked in a stall.

"Aw... thanks, baby," said Callie. "But you don't have to be sorry. It was just an accident." She tugged on the clean clothes. "All better. See?" She kissed Savy's cheek and carried her out of the restaurant.

* * *

After the long drive home, the evening was quiet. Callie gave Savy a bath and dinner, then read to her until bedtime. "We're gonna get you a bed tomorrow," she explained. "But for tonight, how would you like to sleep in the big bed with me?"

"Okay," Savy replied, nodding.

"Then, let's get your jammies on!" Callie told her, tickling her belly. She smiled when the little girl giggled. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Cawie," said Savannah, as she was pulled into a hug.

Callie opened a box, and rummaged through to find a pair of pajamas. As she did so, Savy poked around her unpacked belongings.

"Tink!" she suddenly cried, with glee.

Callie turned to see her clutching her stuffed Tinkerbell doll, and was glad she had found and packed it the day before. "Is she your sleepy buddy?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup," she replied, hugging her doll with all her might.

Once in bed, Savy curled up between Brandon and Callie, sucking her thumb and holding Tink. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she had fallen asleep.

Callie adjusted the baby monitor so she could hear Bailey in the nursery, then she lay back, as Brandon shut off the light. "You know?" she whispered, looking down at the sleeping child. "I think we're going to be okay."

**To Be Continued**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

"The most precious jewels you'll ever have around your neck are the arms of your children."  
-Unknown

The next morning, Callie was roused from her sleep by the sound of Bailey fussing over the baby monitor. Rolling out of bed, she went into the nursery to see to her.

"Hey, baby girl," she said, picking her daughter up and kissing her. "I think you need a diaper change."

She spread a blanket on the floor, and laid Bailey on it. Then, she unbuttoned the baby's pajamas. "Don't cry, sweetie," she chirped. "It's okay. Mommy will make it better." She gave bailey a teething ring to distract her, then unfastened the soiled diaper, taking it off and putting it to the side.

"What you doing?" a little voice asked from the doorway. Callie turned and saw Savannah, who she had left in bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, smiling. "Um, I'm just changing Bailey's diaper."

"She go pee pee?"

"Among other things," Callie laughed. "Hey! Do you want to be my special helper girl?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, eagerly.

"Could you bring me the box of baby powder from that basket over there?" she asked.

"Okay. I get it," Savy nodded. She hurried across the room, and picked up the powder, squeezing it a little too hard. A white cloud puffed up, causing her to sneeze as she stumbled back to Callie. "Here you go!" she announced, plopping down on the floor.

"Thank you, sweetie," said Callie. "Hey! You know what we're gonna do today?" she asked, as she put a fresh diaper on Bailey.

"What?" Savy asked.

"We're gonna have breakfast with your new grandmas," she told her. Stef and Lena were eager to meet their new granddaughter, and there was no school that day, so they had asked them to come over before Brandon and Stef had to leave for work. Besides that, Callie and Brandon were going to take home one of their extra beds for Savy to sleep in.

"They nice?" the little girl asked.

"Mm-hm," Callie nodded. "And you're also gonna meet your aunt and uncles."

"I nervous," Savy sighed, looking troubled.

"Nervous?" Callie laughed, surprised at the three-year-old's use of such a big word. "You got butterflies in your tummy?"

Savannah nodded, her blue eyes wide. "BIG ones!"

Leaning over, Callie kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry, sweet pea. They'll love you. How could they not?"

Just then, Brandon walked into the nursery, his hair sticking up in every direction. "There's my three favorite girls," he said, coming over to kiss Callie.

"Hey," she smiled, returning the kiss. "Good morning."

"Do you need any help?" he asked, running his fingers through his wild hair.

"Actually, yes," Callie replied. "How about you dress Bailey, and I'll dress Savannah?"

"Sure," he said, lifting the baby up, and carrying her to the crib.

* * *

Brandon rung the doorbell of Stef and Lena's house, shifting his wait from one foot to the other as they waited, holding onto the handle of Bailey's carrier. Nestled snugly, she gurgled happily, kicking her legs.

Callie held Savannah, who clung tightly to her, her arms wrapped around her neck, and her legs around her waist. Since they had picked her up the day before, Savannah had been sticking extra close to Callie. She supposed it was because she made the little girl feel safe; she was familiar to her. She gently rubbed Savy's back as she held her, trying to soothe her, as Stef and Lena answered the door.

"Hey, there," said Stef, smiling.

"Hi, guys," Lena chimed in. "Come in, come in!"

Brandon and Callie followed their moms into the house, where the family was gathered. "Everyone," said Brandon. "This is Savannah, the newest member of our family."

"Can you say hi, baby?" Callie asked in a whisper. "Please?"

Slowly, Savy lifted her head, shyly looking around, and waved her tiny hand.

"Hello, Savannah," said Stef. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Hi," she whispered.

"Honey," said Callie. "This is your Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena." She then pointed to her siblings. "And that's your Uncle Jude, Uncle Jesus, and Aunt Mariana."

"Savannah," said Mariana, brightly. "Do you like Barbies?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding.

"I have some for you to keep," Mariana told her. "They're right over there by the couch. Do you want to see them?"

Savy looked up at Callie, unsure.

"You can go play, baby," she told her, setting her down and patting her bottom. "Go ahead. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, Cawie," Savannah sighed, before letting Mariana take her by the hand.

"She's cute," said Lena, smiling.

"She really is," Stef agreed. "Mariana is really excited about her. She was up in the attic, looking for her old dolls yesterday, so she could give them to her."

"We appreciate it," said Callie. "We didn't have the room to bring all of her things home. She'll love the Barbies."

"So, she's really your daughter, now?" Jude asked, curiously, as he sat across from her at the table.

"Yup," Callie nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "She is." She took a long sip of the hot drink, then took Bailey from Brandon, so he could serve himself.

"Bailey's really growing," said Jesus.

"I know," Callie sighed, looking down at her daughter. "My baby!"

"And how are you two doing?" Stef asked, concerned.

Callie rocked Bailey, as she considered her mother-in-law's question. "I think we're doing good," she said, glancing over at her husband, who agreed. "A little sleep deprived," she admitted. "But... I really love being a mom."

As she spoke, Lena carried a platter of pancakes to the table. "Breakfast is ready," she announced cheerfully.

"Mariana?" Stef called into the living room. "Time for breakfast, sweets!"

"Okay!" her daughter called back, hurrying into the kitchen, Savy tagging along behind.

"Lookie, Cawie!" she cried, happily holding up a mermaid Barbie.

"Cool," said Callie, patting her shoulder. "Did you thank Aunt Mariana?"

"Yup," she replied, shaking her head.

"Good girl," Callie smiled.

Jesus brought a booster seat the the table, and secured it to the empty chair next to Callie. "Here you go," he told Savannah, lifting her into the seat, and pushing her up to the table.

"Was that Brandon's?" Callie asked, looking over at the booster seat. It didn't look like it had been used much.

"Oh. No," Stef replied. "We, uh, used to take in foster kids pretty often. Especially before the twins came along, and we always had to be ready for a child of any age at a moment's notice, so we have quite a few baby and toddler items stored away."

"Speaking of which," Lena replied. "Do you guys need a high chair?"

"Sure," said Brandon. "If you guys don't think you'll need it."

"We won't," Stef assured him. "It's yours."

* * *

When they got home, Brandon put together the new bed, then left for work. Once he was gone, Callie dressed the bed with Savy's Tinkerbell bedding, and put away the rest of her belongings. Savy spent most of the day playing with her newly acquired Barbie dolls.

When bedtime came, Callie tucked Savy into her bed, covering her up, and handing her her Tinkerbell doll. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she told the little girl. "I love you." Leaning down, she brushed her lips against her cheek.

"Night-night," she replied, yawning. "I love you."

Callie kissed Bailey goodnight, and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Then she went into her own room, and got into bed, curling up beside Brandon.

That night, Callie found herself laying awake, even though she was tired. She was a light sleeper, her ears fine-tuned to every sound emanating from Bailey's baby monitor. Little by little, she slowly dozed off, until she was awakened by a child's crying.

Sitting up, slightly panicked, Callie hurried to the nursery and looked around. Bailey appeared to be sound asleep, but Savannah thrashed around in her bed, obviously having a nightmare.

"Mommy!" she sobbed, kicking her comforter off the bed.

Callie crossed the room to her daughter. "Savy? Wake up, honey," she loudly whispered, shaking the child's arm.

"Where my mommy?" the little girl asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Callie's heart broke as she watched Savannah and realized what was happening. "Come here, baby girl," she soothed, taking the child into her arms. "Don't cry." She carried her to the rocking chair and held her in her lap.

"Where mommy?" Savannah demanded again, looking at Callie pleadingly.

_What do I say?_ Callie wondered. _Claire, give me the right answers for your little girl_. "Savannah," she slowly began. "Your mommy, and your daddy... honey, they passed away. They went to heaven to be with the angels."

"They come back?" she whimpered.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to hide her tears. "No, lovey. They aren't coming back. I'm so sorry. But you know what? Before they left, they asked me and Brandon to be your mommy and daddy, and we said yes, because we love you so much."

"Oh," she replied with a sniffle.

"I know you miss them," Callie continued. "But would you like to call me 'mommy' and Brandon 'daddy?'"

"Okay," Savannah answered, popping her thumb in her mouth.

"Good girl," Callie whispered. "Now, how about if I rock you for a while? Want me to hold you like a baby?"

"Okay, mommy," the little girl replied.

Callie's eyes blurred with tears as she cradled Savy in her arms, her plump legs hanging over the side of the chair. As she rocked slowly, the little girl gazed up at her.

"Close your eyes and go sleepy," Callie whispered. She began to sing a soft lullaby, her tears running down her cheeks.

**To Be Continued**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37.

"Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs... since the payment is pure love."

-Mildred B. Vermont

"I scared," Savannah whimpered, a few nights later, as Callie was tucking her into bed.

"What are you scared of, baby?" Callie asked, fluffing her daughter's pillow.

"Monsters," the little girl replied, wide-eyed and frightened.

Taking her small hand in her own, Callie rubbed it with her thumb. "You don't have to be afraid of monsters, kiddo. There's no such thing. And mommy and daddy will be right in the next room."

"Don't go," Savannah pleaded, grasping Callie's hand desperately.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Callie told her. "Okay?" She crawled into the bed, and let Savannah curl up beside her. "There," she whispered, yawning. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." Leaning down, she gave her daughter a kiss.

"Goodnight, mommy," Savannah replied. "Love you."

As Savy popped her thumb in her mouth, Callie reached over and shut off the lamp. A nightlight glowed softly in the corner, and Bailey slept soundly in her crib. Callie wished she could say the same for their newest addition. Savannah woke up in tears nearly every night, after having some sort of nightmare about her parents. It was heartbreaking to witness, and Callie knew the little girl had been through something traumatic, so she always got up to comfort her. But her daughter's night terrors left her exhausted during the day. Black coffee had become her best friend.

For a while, she just lay there, rubbing Savy's back, waiting for her to drift off, when she found she could barely keep her own eyes open. _I'll just rest my eyes for a minute_, she thought, getting comfortable.

* * *

Callie woke up disoriented, in an unfamiliar room, and without Brandon's form next to her. Looking down, she saw Savannah, who was fast asleep, and remembered where she was. What time is it? she wondered. She slid quietly out of bed, and sneaked out of the room, trying not to wake up the girls.

When she reached her own bedroom door, she opened it slowly.

"Hey, honey," Brandon whispered, pulling the covers back.

"You're still up?" she asked, crawling in beside him. "What time is it?"

"About eleven-thirty," he replied, pulling her closer, and wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh. It's earlier than I thought." Yawning, she laid her head against Brandon's shoulder.

"I heard you on the baby monitor," he told her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're a good mom, Cal. Our girls are lucky to have you."

"They're pretty lucky to have you, too," she replied, kissing him, noticing the deep shadows under his green eyes. With a pang of guilt, she touched her fingers to his cheek. "Brandon... I'm sorry you have to work so hard. I feel bad. I wish I could take up some of the responsibility for you."

Brandon brushed her fingers through her messy hair and kissed her again before replying. "Don't feel bad, Cal. Being a mommy is a full-time job. And I like taking care of my family. I like providing for you."

"Because you love me?" she asked, smiling.

"Exactly," he said, kissing her harder, letting her legs curl around his hips. Reaching down, he touched her through her panties, feeling them grow damp as she became aroused. Hooking his finger under the waistband, he slid them down her thighs, then looked up at her asking for permission.

Callie subtly nodded, biting her lip, and helped him by pulling them down the rest of the way and kicking them off.

Quickly, Brandon kicked off his boxers and fumbled around in the nightstand drawer for a condom. When he found one, he hastily rolled it on, then slid into Callie.

Later, they lay in bed, their naked bodies wrapped around each other, high on the afterglow of lovemaking. Callie's chest heaved, and Brandon was covered in a sheen of sweat. Every once in a while, their lips or hands found each other. Even after having a baby, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Callie hope that would never change.

But they were soon interrupted by the sounds of Savy crying over the baby monitor. Groaning, Callie sat up.

"Stay," Brandon whispered, grabbing her hand.

"I can't let her cry," she replied, as much as she wanted to stay with him, warm in their cozy little nest. Standing up, she quickly got dressed, and wrapped her robe around her body, shivering slightly. Then, she went to the nursery to comfort their frantic child.

"Savy?" she said, waking the little girl up. "You're okay. Mommy's here now."

Savannah crawled into Callie's arms, sobbing. "Mommy," she cried, fat tears leaking from her big, blue eyes.

Callie kissed her and carried her to the rocking chair, where they both eventually feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Callie was roused from her sleep by Brandon. Opening her eyes, she squinted against the brightness of the morning sun.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning," he nodded. He looked down at Savy. "Want me to take her?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her legs hurt, and her back was tired.

Brandon lifted the sleeping child from his wife's lap, effectively waking her up. "Good morning, princess," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, daddy," she said, hugging him around the neck.

Once she was free, Callie stood up and went to the crib. Bailey was awake, sucking her fist and drooling contentedly. When she saw her mother, she kicked her legs, and squealed; "Mamama."

"That's right, angel," Callie cooed. "Mommy." She lifted the baby up and held her close, kissing her, and Bailey lifted her small hand, grabbing at her chest.

"I bet you want breakfast," Callie laughed, cradling her close. "Is mommy's baby hungry?"

Brandon smiled when he saw Bailey. Still holding Savy, he leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek. "Hi there, cutie pie," he whispered, tickling her belly. "Good morning!"

"I'm going to take her to our bed to nurse," Callie told her husband, yawning. She couldn't take sitting in the hard rocking chair any longer, and in bed, she could both feed the baby and rest for a while.

Brandon nodded sympathetically. "Okay. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Knowing Callie would want Savannah out of her hair for a little while, he turned back to their daughter. "How about if daddy makes pancakes for breakfast? You want to help?"

"Yeah!" she cried eagerly, bouncing up and down as he carried her to the kitchen.

* * *

As Brandon flipped the pancakes on the skillet, he came up with the idea to make Callie breakfast in bed. He felt sorry for her. She seemed to think he was taking on all the responsibility in the household, but in reality, she was working just as hard as him, if not harder. She was his love, and she deserved to be pampered once in a while.

Quickly, he fixed a tray with pancakes, sausage links, and a cup of strong coffee. While Savannah sat at the table, blowing bubbles in her milk, he carried the tray into Callie. She was asleep.

"Cal... honey?" he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Next to his wife, Bailey lay, gurgling and playing with her feet. Finally, Callie opened her eyes, looking up at him questioningly.

"Surprise," he said, grinning. "Here you are, m'lady." He set the tray down on the bedside table, then took Bailey into his arms.

"You didn't have to do this, B.," Callie told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't have to do a lot of things," he replied. "But I'll do anything to remind you of how much I love you."

"Well, it was sweet," she said, smiling. "Thank you." Sitting up, she took the tray and set it on her lap.

Standing up, Brandon leaned down and kissed her. "You're welcome."

"Brandon... " Callie called, as he turned to leave.

"Hmm?" He paused, giving her his full attention.

"This might sound crazy," she told him, recalling a dream she'd just had, in which she was preparing a huge meal. "But I think I want to start cooking school soon."

**To Be Continued**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

"Sometimes we need to forget some people from our past, because of one simple reason: they just don't belong in our future."  
-Unknown

Over the next few months, Savannah's sleepless nights got fewer and fewer, and disappeared all together. It seemed to Callie that the little girl forgot she'd ever had another set of parents. In some ways, that revelation was sad. But it was also a relief.

Callie also started culinary school at a local community college, just before she and Brandon's first anniversary. The morning of her first day, she got up early to awake the kids, who would be going to the college's daycare while she had class and Brandon worked. Callie had also joined the school's work program, doing filing part-time, to supplement their income. Brandon was pursuing a career, too. During his lunch breaks, and in the evening, he studied business online. Things were coming together.

* * *

About a week after starting school, Callie left her morning classes for lunch. She was headed to the daycare to get the girls. She always brought them to the cafeteria to have lunch with her. as she walked down the quickly-emptying hallway, though, she had an eerie feeling that she was being followed. nervous, she picked up her pace.

"Callie!" a male voice called. "Wait up!"

Callie turned around cautiously, and sucked in her breath. She had to remind herself to exhale. It was Liam. "Stay away from me!" she cried, looking around for help, her eyes wild with fear. "Don't hurt me!"

"I just want to talk," said Liam, approaching her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please."

"I don't want to talk to you," she spat. she looked down and discovered that her hands were shaking. "I never want to talk to you again."

"Callie..." he said slowly, looking down. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that."

Callie's jaw tensed at his words. She could hardly believe his words. "You're not sorry," she replied, bitterly. "You got away with what you did to me."

"I know," he nodded, his face grim. "And I wish I was sitting in prison right now."

"What?" she asked, puzzled and suspicious.

"You're not the only foster sister I abused," he confessed. "You were just... the only one who had the courage to tell."

"Yeah," she snapped. "A lot of good it did me. I basically got called a liar by the judge."

"You should have won the case," he admitted. "I was guilty, and we both knew it. It didn't hit me... what I did to you... until that day. I've been living with the guilt ever since. I'm sorry. Please accept my apology."

Callie regarded him with a hard look, staring into his dark eyes. "No," she told him firmly. "I can't accept your apology. I can't forgive you. You ruined my life, Liam. You lied to me, stole my innocence, and made me and Jude lose a home. I'm just starting to let myself love people again. After all this time. I hate you, and I don't want you near me. I hope I never see your face as long as I live."

"Is there anything I can do to change that?" he asked. "I want to make things right."

"The only thing that could have come close to making things 'right,'" Callie replied, "is if you would have let me get the justice I deserve. But it's too late for that, now. Isn't it?" She sighed, trying not to cry. "I can't forgive you until you accept responsibility for what you did. Apologizing to me isn't enough." She paused, looking away. "I have to go."

"Okay," he nodded. "I understand." He turned to leave, then looked back. "Goodbye."

Callie didn't answer him. She simply turned in the other direction, and went on her way. As she walked to the daycare, she tried to soothe herself by breathing slow, steady breathes, but her heart pounded in her ears.

When she reached the daycare, Savannah ran to her. "Momm-my!" she cried, wrapping arms around her leg. Bailey crawled closely behind.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Callie, reaching down to kiss Savy. "Why don't you go grab your lunchbox, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, running to her cubby.

Once she was out of earshot, Callie picked Bailey up and gave her a warm hug. Then, she turned to the daycare teacher. "Hey," she said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," the young woman replied. "What's up?"

"I just want to bring up a concern," Callie explained. "It's about another student here. His name is Liam Olmstead. He's tall, and he has dirty blond hair and dark eyes. Listen... if he ever comes around here, I don't want him near my girls. If he tries, call me, or the cops." She sighed deeply. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid?"

"Is he a threat?" he teacher asked, her face creased with worry.

"He and I... have a long history," Callie confided. "Let's just say he's not someone who should be around children."

"Well, you don't have to worry about your daughters," the other woman explained. "Savannah and Bailey are safe in here. Children can only be signed out by their parents or guardians. No one else is allowed inside the daycare."

"Thank you," Callie replied, finally starting to relax. "That makes me feel much better." Turning, she looked around for Savy. "Come on, baby. You ready to eat?"

"Coming, mommy," the little girl called out.

"Did you have fun today?" Callie asked, as they walked down the hall. On one side, she carried Bailey on her hip. On the other, she held Savy's hand.

"Uh-huh," Savy nodded. "I make you a picture. With sparkles! But it's not dry yet."

"Maybe it will be dry by the time we go home?" Callie told her. "I bet it will be."

"It gots silver sparkles and lots of pink and glue," the little girl went on.

"Sounds pretty!" She led the girls to an empty table, and got them settled. As they ate lunch together, her fears about Liam drifted away.

* * *

That evening, Callie, Brandon, and the girls went to Stef and Lena's house for dinner. After they ate, Callie and her moms sat around at the table, drinking coffee and talking. Brandon, Jude, and Jesus were watching TV in the living room, and Mariana was playing with Savy.

"You know, Cal," said Stef. "You and Brandon's anniversary is coming up. Any plans yet?"

"Nah," Callie replied, bouncing Bailey on her lap. "We don't really have the extra money to go out. I might bake a cake, though.

Stef turned to Lena, and smiled knowingly. "Sweetheart, mama and I have been talking. This is a special milestone for you guys. We want to help you celebrate it. We'd like to give you the wedding reception you never got."

"Seriously?" Callie gasped, her eyes widening.

"Seriously," Lena replied. "You guys can get dressed up, and we'll decorate the backyard, and invite all our friends and family. We'll have a big cake... it'll be so much fun."

"That's really nice of you," she breathed. "But... are you sure?" she never liked being the center of attention, and couldn't imagine what it would be like to have all eyes on her.

"We're certain," Stef told her, patting her hand. "You two deserve the chance to celebrate your beautiful family. I know we were... pessimistic, when you first got married, honey. But the truth is, we were _so_ wrong. You and Brandon have been together longer than most couples anymore, and that's something to be proud of. and you're both doing so well, making something of yourselves. Let us do this for you."

"Okay," Callie nodded. "I will." She looked down at the baby, then back up at her moms, feeling shy. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"Mike is invited," Callie told them. "I want you to forgive him. Honestly, that would be the best anniversary present you could give us."

Stef was silent for several moments, letting her daughter's words sink in.

"I feel like if you can't let what he did go," Callie continued, "you still don't truly accept our marriage. Please. If not for him, then for us?"

Finally, she slowly nodded. She could hold a grudge with the best of them, but she knew it was time to let this one go. "Okay, honey. You're absolutely right. I will forgive him."

"And he's invited to the party?"

"He's at the top of the guest list."

Callie's heart lifted, and she hopped up. Still holding the baby, she gave first Stef, then Lena, a hug.

"Callie!" Jesus called from the living room. "Everyone, come quick. Hurry!"

Callie turned to her moms, momentarily panicked, then raced into the living room

"What is it?' she cried.

"Shh," said Brandon, pointing to the TV.

Callie looked at the screen. The evening news was on, and plastered across the screen was Liam's mug-shot. The newscaster spoke as the image was shown.

"Police arrested Liam Olmstead, 24, after he confessed to sexual assault, involving three separate female minors under the age of sixteen. He is being charged with multiple counts of statutory rape, assault, and criminal sexual conduct, and is awaiting trial."

Brandon shut the TV off, and turned to Callie. "You okay?"

Callie blinked several times in disbelief. "He turned himself in." She shook her head sightly, trying to put everything together in her mind. Her confrontation with Liam that day... he must have been sincere. She thought he was trying to manipulate her again. But could it be that he really did feel remorse?

Brandon stood up, as Callie passed Bailey to Mariana, and took her into his arms. "You finally got justice, Cal." He kissed her, giving her an extra hug.

"Didn't I tell you some good would come, someday?" Stef asked, squeezing her daughter's shoulder. "The truth will set you free."

"I just can't believe it," she sighed, leaning into her mother's hug. "I just... can't."

"He's gonna be in jail for a long time," Stef promised. "Longer than he would have if you'd lied at your trial. That's karma, honey."

Callie hugged herself as a chill passed through her body. "Maybe not entirely."

She sat down on the sofa, and Brandon wrapped his arm around her. She began to tell her family about what happened earlier that day. And as she did so, she felt a tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders. Finally, she could let the past go, and get on with her life. Liam was finally paying the price for what he did, and knowing that, she felt a sense of freedom she never knew existed.

**To Be Continued- stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

"Sometimes people with the worst pasts end up creating the best futures."  
-Unknown

"Hi," said Callie, greeting the prison guard.

"Can I help you?" he asked from behind the bullet-proof glass panel.

"Um... I'm here to visit an inmate," she replied. "Liam Olmstead?"

The guard typed some keys on his computer, and picked up the phone on his desk. "One moment please."

_Why am I here? _Callie asked herself. _Am_ _I crazy?_ She turned to Brandon, looking for comfort as she began to have second thoughts about her decision to come to the prison.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" he asked, concerned.

She almost said yes, but in the end, decided against it. "Thanks, but I have to do this myself. It's my battle."

"Okay," he sighed. "But, Cal? Be careful, okay?"

She nodded as another guard swept a metal detector over her body. "You're clear. Follow me."

As Callie followed him, her legs shook so badly, she feared she would fall. Her throat was dry as a bone, and she wished she'd brought a bottle of water with her. Finally, the guard led her to a two-sided booth divided by plexiglass. On one side, sat Liam. Quietly, nervously, she sat down to face him.

"I wasn't going to come here," she told him. "But I had to. I need you to know something."

"What?" he asked, staring down at his hands as if he'd never seen them before.

"What you told me wasn't true. That no one will ever love me? You were wrong." She paused, trying to swallow her tears. "I'm married to a great guy, and we have two little girls. They love me. So, I know I'm not worthless." She jiggled her leg, trying to calm herself. "For the longest time, I believed you."

Behind the glass, tears glistened in the corners of Liam's eyes as he listened to her speak.

"You know," she continued, "sometimes, I think what you said to me- afterward- hurt more than the physical pain. But you can't hurt me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Callie," he breathed.

"I know you are," she replied. "Or else, you wouldn't be here."

"I guess it's pointless to ask for forgiveness?" he asked, looking up.

Callie sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. "No," she finally breathed. "It isn't pointless. I forgive you, Liam. But not just for you. For me, too."

* * *

On the morning of their anniversary, Callie yawned and stretched, and rolled over to face Brandon. "You been awake long?" she asked.

"A little while," he replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Sometimes, when I get up before you, I like to watch you sleep, and do some thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Like, wondering what I did right in my life to deserve you," he told her.

Callie bit her lip, smiling. "I wonder the same thing all the time. Happy anniversary."

Brandon nodded, and brushed his lips over hers. "Happy anniversary, baby."

* * *

At noon, they arrived at the Foster house for the party, Callie gasped in delight. The back yard was decorated beautifully; just as beautifully as it was for Stef and Lena's wedding. She looked around, taking it all in as her moms came to hug her and Brandon and the kids.

Once all the guests had arrived, they sat down to appetizers and drinks. Brandon stood up, holding his glass of sparkling cider. "Um... I just wanted to thank everyone for coming."

"Speech!" Jesus shouted from his seat, and Stef joined in.

"Okay, okay," Brandon relented, blushing. "Um, I don't have anything prepared, but... this day, and the chance to celebrate it with everyone means so much to Callie and I. I won't lie; it's been a rough year. When we set out, we never knew how hard it would be to start a life together."

"But," he continued, "I'm glad that pretty much nothing cam easy for us. It showed us what we're made of. And that, no matter what, we can depend on each other. Because of it, I know that I'm married to a strong, loving woman, who is every bit as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. I'm so proud to call her my wife, and to know that our girls will grow up with her as an example of how to be. Callie... this has been the best year of my life, and here's to many more. I want to grow old and gray with you. I love you, honey."

Callie swallowed a lump in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. Nodding, she stood up and hugged him. "I love you too, Brandon."

Later, music filled the tent they stood under. "May I have this dance?" Brandon asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes," Callie smiled.

He led her to the dance floor and twirled her around as everyone watched.

"Mommy!" Savannah gasped, from where Mariana held her hand. "You look just like a princess!"

Callie laughed and cried at once, then she and Brandon hurried to the kids. She picked up Bailey, and he picked up Savy, and the four of them danced together.

Brandon and Callie dance through several more songs, when Mike came up to them. "May I cut in?" he asked, winking.

"Sure," said Brandon, stepping aside.

Callie put her arms delicately around Mike's neck, as he led her in a slow dance. "I'm glad you came," she told him. "It means a lot to us. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart," he replied.

From across the floor, Callie saw Brandon dancing with Savannah, who was standing on his shoes. She smiled as she watched the sweet image, then turned back to Mike, looking into his weathered but handsome face. "I love you, dad." She wrapped her arms around him tighter, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too, kid," he told her, kissing her cheek. "I'm proud to have you for a daughter."

* * *

** Two Years Later:**

There were only two more graduating students before her in line. Callie's legs felt jelly-like, as she anticipated her name being called. Finally, she heard it.

"Callie Marie Foster."

Callie took a deep breath, and walked across the stage. On her way, she looked out at the vast audience, trying to spot her family, but the lights were too bright to see. Finally, she made it to the podium, and accepted her diploma.

"Thank you," she said, shaking the guest speaker's hand. And then it was over. She was a college graduate. She stood with the other students, awkward in her cap and gown, until the last person received their diploma. When the ceremony ended, she flipped the tassel on her cap, and breathed a sigh of relief. She already had the promise of a job as cook at a local restaurant, and Brandon had just taken out a loan to open his music store. A new chapter of life was about to begin.

Afterward, families and friends of the graduates gathered for refreshments. Callie looked around for her family, but they found her first. Savannah ran up to her, carrying a bouquet of roses, and Bailey toddled close behind.

"Thank you, baby," Callie smiled, as the five-year-old handed her the flowers. "These are beautiful."

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart," said Lena, giving her a hug.

"We really are, honey," Stef agreed. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, for giving me this chance," she told them. "I love you both so much."

Then, she turned to Brandon, and he held out his arms for her. "Congratulations, Cal." Tilting his head down, he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, looking into his green eyes, and holding him a little closer. "We made a pretty good life for ourselves, didn't we?"

He nodded, smiling. "And it's still just beginning." 

**The End- thanks for reading! I am blown away by the response this story has gotten. Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**

**What's next: look out for a sequel to _In_ _a Perfect World_ very soon, and maybe a few more surprises!**


End file.
